One Piece New Nakama New Trust
by BTolson23
Summary: The second half of Dragon Claw are on a mission to rescue their kidnapped crewmember. But on the journey lies many emotional and physical trials. Friendships will be broken, families torn apart, and new bonds of trust will be formed. - Cancelled.
1. Too Late

**(Hello folks, this is the third story in my OPNN Series, yet happens at the same time as OPNN – New Dreams. I am writing this as well for that reason, as well as if I didn't, then the series would likely go on for far too long. (Considering there are three stories after this). Anywho, here is the first chapter, for those of you who are knew, take a read of One Piece New Nakama, for the others, welcome back! Read and review!) **

Marines screamed as they were flung every which way as Attacura swatted them with his vast hands. Standing at 30 foot and the last Megalodon type fishman, Attacura was fearsome even when he was calm. Now he was angry, not caring who he hit. "Give him back!" Attacura roared as pistol rounds were fired into his armoured flesh. They just deflected off and made Attacura that much more angry, crashing his fists on top of the unfortunate marines.

"Calm down!" Diego Faulkner said, trying to grab hold of Attacura's arm, but only getting swatted away, landing into a group of marines. Diego groaned, standing up.

"Get him!" A marine shouted. Diego swung around and raised his forearm, deflecting the sword strike off his armoured plate, similar to the ones covering his legs and stomach. Diego quickly unlatched a mace hanging on a loop and swung it upwards into the marine's jaw. Diego dispatched of the small group, before jogging back to the enraged Attacura.

"Please Attacura! Tromso is in safe ha-" Diego was cut off by a large backhand from Attacura, causing his face to splinter into ice shards. Diego's face formed back to his usual face and he stared up at Attacura. "Look, we are running out of time!"

"Where is he!" Attacura merely said, throwing a marine across the mass of officials.

"Diego!"

Diego turned to see his younger brother, Hermy, who just so happened to be a cyborg, at least to his knowledge. Hermy pointed back towards a marine ship which was moving away.

"Diego, it's getting away."

"Get Eden and follow it." Diego said, panting somewhat. "I'll try and calm down Attacura. Just ignore us and get Raven, and follow Ferina! We cannot let her be taken!"

Hermy stared at Diego for a moment, before nodding. "I'll see you brother." Hermy took off, through the crowd of marines.

After Mist had taken the other members of Dragon Claw, a number of marine ships had appeared, depositing their crews onto Alcatraz. They had been trying to stop their progress from getting Ferina.

Hermy punched his way through swords as pistols shot every which way. He finally came across Eden, who was fighting with someone who seemed on equal fighting skill. They deflected each other's blows.

"Eden!" Hermy yelled out, drawing the two's attention. Hermy jumped and planted a hard knee to the jaw of the person fighting Eden, down him.

"Thanks." Eden nodded. Eden was the cook of Dragon Claw, with ebony hair and a thin yet toned figure.

"Let's go." Hermy said, grabbing her arm.

"What about Diego and Attacura?" Eden asked while jogging, glancing back at the Navigator who was still throwing marines every which way.

"Diego's getting Attacura under control, he told us we need to go after Ferina." Hermy said, seeing Raven coming into view at the shipyard. A large black ship with white outlines, the dragon figurehead roaring to those who dared confront it.

"I'll get Jill and Amber to help." Eden said.

"But I thought –"

"That's only Chelsea. I don't let her out." Eden said, before two figures seemed to meld out of each side. Then two exact clones of Eden appeared.

"Oh hey!" Jill said, grinning.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked, kicking a marine in the jaw.

"You're helping moving the ship. We're going after Ferina." Eden said.

The two clones nodded, before all four went onto Raven.

"Goddamn it Attacura, I really don't want to force you to calm down." Diego shouted, ducking under a ferocious swing. "Tromso is fine! Mist is not an enemy! It is fine!"

Attacura just roared and planted his fists into Diego's direction. Diego jumped out of the way and stood up. "I'm your friend, Attacura, so don't make me force you to stop fighting."

Attacura kicked at Diego, who twisted to the side.

"Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Diego said, before clipping the mace back to his belt. Diego kicked off the ground, and took a few steps up Attacura's chest. Diego latched his arms around the fishmans neck, before swinging around so he was now behind Attacura. Diego tried hitting Attacura on the head, by he just reached behind him and grabbed Diego, throwing him across the way into the ground. Diego stood up before sighing. "You are really making this difficult."

Diego took a step towards Attacura, before planting his hands on the ground. Ice seeped across the floor, before they went over Attacura's feet, keeping the fishman in place. Attacura swung his hand in anger, but Diego froze that as well so only one arm was free. Diego climbed up the frozen arm so he was next to Attacura's head again.

"Attacura, listen to me!" Diego called in Attacura's ear, but then there was a cracking sound as Attacura broke the ice. Attacura punched behind him, planting his fist into Diego's chest, causing him to crash to the ground again. Diego stood up only to find another ship of marines had been deported. "For god..." Diego ignored them and walked towards Attacura. "Ferina is getting taken away and you are not helping matters! Attacura, you –"

Attacura swung a fist, causing Diego to duck as his fist smashed into the group of marines. Diego stood up, angry. "Listen to-" Diego stepped to the side dodging another strike. "I'm getting infuriated with yo-"

Attacura roared, looking wild and fearsome. He raised both hands to smash them into Diego when the second-mate made sudden eye contact.

"Listen to me!" Diego said sharply, and a wave of some sort of pressure seemed to emit from his figure. Attacura fell to one knee, panting as marines surrounding them fell to the ground, mouth's frothing. Attacura's eyes seemed to clear as he stared at Diego.

"I... I'm sorry..." Attacura said in his deep voice. He looked pained. "Don't know what came over me..."

"It's all right." Diego said, smiling somewhat. "Now do your fishman thing and go after Ferina."

Attacura immediately nodded and sprinted towards the water side. At the edge he dived into the water and immediately went faster, water streaming around him. Attacura seemed to flawlessly glide through the water, only a shadow in the dark blue sea. He saw the shadow ahead of the marine's ship, and prepared to attack when something crashed into his side. Attacura was flung to the side as he stared at a figure grinning with sharp teeth. It was large, even taller and wider than Attacura himself. The skin of the figure was smooth, except for around its neck which was armoured. Finally the eyes glowed yellow.

"Who are you?" Attacura asked, not understanding that a fishman bigger than him could exist.

"An ancient being." The fishman said in a deep voice. "More ancient than the Megalodon, and more fearsome too. I am the ancient Leedsichthys, the last remaining in all of the seas, much like you, Attacura. However you are not to chase the marines today."

Before Attacura could react, the fishman swung his great fist through the water, and a spiral of water slammed into Attacura's chest, throwing him far down to the sea floor. Attacura stopped himself and looped around, ready to chase after the fishman but he was already there. The fishman slammed his head into Attacura's own, before slamming his elbow into the side of Attacura's head. Attacura slumped, and the fishman regarded him with a cold expression, before swimming away to follow the marine ship.

It actually latched on to the end of the ship, and suddenly pushed hard. The ship had a sudden spurt of speed.

On Raven, Hermy and Eden saw this with dismay. It was surprisingly fast, soon disappearing into the distance.

"It's gone..." Eden said as Raven left the dock. "We were too slow..."

"What happened?"

Eden and Hermy turned to Diego who climbed onto the ship.

"I don't know." Eden said. "It just seemed to go faster. Where's Attacura?"

"He was supposed to be chasing the ship." Diego said, frowning. "He's a fishman and would've caught up. Something must've happened. We need to wait."

"What about Ferina?" Hermy argued.

"They are gone from sight and we can't just follow. If we try to follow them when we can't even see them on the Grand Line, we are dead without a navigator. We will wait for Attacura, and then we will follow the islands until we find Ferina. I am not giving up on her.

**(So, I introduce a new character who of course will appear again. Also, important note. This Grand Line trail will be the same as the original manga, though obviously there will be some changes. **

**Next Arc on OPNN – New Trust: Diego leads the other half of Dragon Claw towards the first island, Whiskey Peak. However they soon find out that this once thriving town had a serious problem about disappearances and sightings of 'monsters' **

**So, that's that, hope you review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. I'd Rather Die

**(All right, thanks to Draco-Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and dArK tIdEs for your reviews! This chapter will mostly be setting up a future arc, well, read on! **

"I am so glad this ship runs practically on itself." Diego said as thunder rumbled overhead. "A while back Jenny explained that it uses something called 'hydro-electricity.' Rollers under the ship pick up the water and convert it into electricity." Diego explained. "Some crazy contraption of hers, apparently."

Diego waited for a response, but got now. He rapped his knuckles against the window in the ship, causing Attacura to look through the window to Diego.

"These windows aren't sound proof. I know you can hear me. So talk to me."

Attacura didn't reply, merely stayed where he was in the water.

"Look, if you didn't want to talk, you wouldn't be staying there." Diego sighed. "Look, Tromso is safe, I keep telling you."

"It's not him. Not at the moment." Attacura said, looking downcast.

"In that case, don't worry attacking me. I would've done the same if Hermy –"

"It's not that, either. It's that fishman." Attacura growled. "I thought I was of the oldest race. I thought I was the biggest. My father told me that the Leedsichthys species were gone! Eradicated by my own species!" Attacura made eye contact through the window at Diego. "How could it be possible there was a survivor? That fishman was old. It wasn't as if some child survived, no, that fishman is likely over 100 years old. So why, Diego, why is he alive?" Attacura sighed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't know."

"Why does it bother you, then?" Diego asked, pulling his chair closer to the window.

"Not only did he best me in physical combat, but he was so confident. He knew he couldn't be beaten. It's just like a famed fishman back in our home. By 'our', I don't mean the typical Fishman Island. You see, ancient species like me had a different home, the original home. It was located on the Red Line, far under the depths, further even than Sea Kings would want to reach. Magnificent pillars of white, statues reaching out, domed temples... the beautiful architecture was unrivalled throughout the seas. It was founded by a fishman named Kikkutan. Kikkutan was amazing. A role model, hero, king and husband all rolled into one. The thing was, Kikkutan lived a long time. He outlasted many, including his wife and his own son. Even now, he is hundreds of years old. Only... he disappeared around the same time I left my home as a teenager. The royal guards swarmed around, questioning everyone about the disappearance of our King and Hero. There were all sorts of opinions. Assassination, kidnapping. Never did anyone think that he left by his own free will."

"However, my father found the truth, by the smallest scrap of paper. It was a message from the marines about recruitment. Kikkutan had joined the marines." Attacura's face twisted in fury. "He betrayed everyone. He joined the humans. But... he remained our hero and our king. I was a royal guardsmen at the time, like my father before me. I was assigned with a squad to go out to marine bases and find our hero, if only to get an explanation. We came upon a marine base two years later. The marines had been slaughtered. It showed the battle signs of Kikkutan. The only surviving marine and grown mad out of pain. He was talking about corrupt marines, about people who could talk to souls, who could make his own universe... more importantly about the new fishman recruit.

"But... the corrupt marines hadn't gone. They were still on the ship." Attacura closed his eyes in the pain of the memories. "T-they killed my squad... they were too powerful... they were... unbelievable. I would have died, except Kikkutan prevented them from doing so. I thought he had spared me, I thought I was saved. Instead he sold me off to the slave traders." Attacura's eyes snapped open in fury. "My king... no... My hero completely betrayed me. He... he did the worst thing any fishman could do. He actually had dealings with the Archipelago, he actually sold a living being for the sake of money... I swore to myself that the day I would be freed, I'd hunt Kikkutan down personally and find out why. I was ready to break out of the Archipelago, but then I met Tromso... I couldn't leave him. After going through numerous slave drivers I was freed by your crew. You made me happy, you made Tromso happy. You made me able to follow my dream of hunting that traitor down...

"That fishman which attacked me back at Alcatraz... I didn't realize it then, but I believe now... I believe that was Kikkutan. The same species, and this is what bothers me. I had a chance to fight, and I was cast away like a guppy."

Attacura went silent, causing Diego to sigh. "Attacura... I understand. I understand why you are sad. I understand your desire for revenge. So go ahead, go do what you need to."

Attacura looked at Diego, confused. "What?"

Diego stood up, and placed a hand on the window. "I am acting captain of Dragon Claw. At least this half, anyway. I can see you are planning on going somewhere. I don't know where, but I give you permission. All I want to know is, where my navigator is going?"

"You need a navigator though, for the Grand Line!"

"It's fine. Just give us the log pose, and then we'll just follow it. We'll manage. What you need to do is so much more important." Diego smiled. "Just tell me where you are going."

"I'm... I'm going to a nest located here in the Grand Line. The nest is where the most powerful fishmen are. In that they are Sea Kings hybrids. They are renowned for their powerful ways. They are a journey for all who want to advance. Even humans, the Sea King's are not that bothered. I wish to go there and I wish to train under them."

Diego nodded. "Good. I'm glad. I know what it feels like to want to train, and it succeeded for me. One thing though."

Attacura cocked his head.

"I want you to take Hermy."

"What!" Attacura exclaimed.

"What I'm about to tell you is very important, Attacura." Diego placed his forehead on the glass so he made eye contact with Attacura. "This strain of the Grand Line... I've actually been here before, hence why I'm so confident traversing it, why I'm allowing you to go. I also know of an inventor on these seas, going by the name of Regal Lawson. Regal is a danger to Hermy, so much so you couldn't imagine. Please, take Hermy with you. I cannot risk him even seeing Regal from a distance. It's hard for me... he's my brother. However it is very important. Even over the life of this crew, Hermy cannot meet Regal Lawson."

Attacura stared at Diego for a few long minutes, before he nodded. "I see. We all have secrets, after all. I will take Hermy, assuming he wants to go."

"He has no choice in the matter." Diego said somewhat harshly. "This is important for me. Hermy is not to make contact with Regal Lawson, and the only way I can make sure he doesn't is by sending him down to the bottom of the sea, or wherever these Sea King Fishmen are."

"Okay. When should I leave?"

"You will leave in three hours. Keep him safe, but also keep him with you. Go on." Diego turned and walked out of the room, looking troubled. He walked straight to the captain quarters and stared at his reflection in the window at front.

'_Regal... I made a mistake, and I know it. I cannot keep my deal, though. I'll kill myself before I let you have Hermy.' _

_ '__**Oh oh oh? A change of heart, hm? Well that is bad news. I will come for you, Diego Faulkner.'**_

__In the reflection of the window, a red light appeared under Diego's eye patch, before there was a flash of flame before the eye patch fell off, revealing a metallic orb with a red dot in the middle.

'_Regal, what I did was a mistake. You made your offer, and I decided not to go with it. You will not get Hermy!'_

"**While I understand, you must remember that all my works are invalid if the contract is breached. So I would advise you to prepare, Diego Faulkner. I will get my payment, even if that payment is your life. Oh, and as for your eye-" **

** '**_I don't need it.'_ Diego thought, grabbing the orb and pulling it hard. There was a flash of sparks as wires snapped. The eye let off a slight hiss, before Diego threw it to the ground, and stomped on it hard. Now bleeding from the eye, Diego looked in fury at the metallic eye. "And I certainly don't need contact with you anymore." He said out loud. "Losing an eye is nothing like losing a brother. I'd rather be blind than alone."

At that, Diego turned tail and exited the room in search of Hermy. What he didn't realise was the orb on the floor turning and pulsing red, before four wires shot out like legs. The orb scuttled into the darkness, unknown to the inhabitants of Raven.

**(Regal Lawson gets a mention again! He belongs to Yajuu-Kikushi, by the way. So, Attacura will be going off to these Sea King Fishman. Will Hermy accept? Well, as Diego said, he doesn't have a choice. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: Attacura and Hermy (Grudgingly) depart from Raven for the long journey to the Sea King Fishmen. The now three members of Dragon Claw and the three companions dock on Cactus Island in search of supplies, and perhaps a new crewmate. **

**See you then, and see you then! **


	3. Fear

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Yajuu-Kikuishi, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, and Thepirateprophet44 for your reviews! Right, this chapter will introduce what the arc will be about properly. Read on! **

"Goddamn it, Diego, why won't you listen to me! I don't want to go!" Hermy exclaimed, glaring at his brother, whose face was stoic and serious. His eye patch was still off, though now a bandage was covered where the metallic eye once was.

"Hermy, I don't care." Diego said, shaking his head. "As the older brother... no, as the Captain you are to follow my orders. My orders are for you to go with Attacura."

"But why? What's the reasoning behind it? Do you want to get away from me?"

"Don't be stupid!" Diego shook his head. "You're my brother. It pains me to do this, but it is for you own good!"

"Then tell me what the problem is!"

"If I told you the problem, then you would die!" Diego spat out, causing Hermy to close his mouth. The two brothers stared at each other. "Look, if there was another way I'd take it. There isn't, so you have to go with Attacura."

Hermy took a breath. "Fine. I can tell your serious about this, and I guess I could benefit from it. How will you make sure I don't drown?"

In reply, Diego walked forward and placed a hand on top of Hermy's head. "Hey, I wouldn't let that happen, you know that." Hermy didn't realise that Diego had reached behind Hermy's head, just under the hair which was hanging over his neck. Diego pressed his finger at that spot, where it glowed, before Hermy suddenly slumped in Diego's arms.

A splash caught Diego's attention, and saw Attacura grab onto the side of Raven and hoist himself up. "You done?" Attacura asked, before he saw Hermy. "What...?"

"How long will the trip take." Diego asked, looking to Attacura.

"Uh, 24 hours at most, I guess. But-"

"Good. Hermy won't come back until the 30th hour passes. He will be safe just by you holding him."

"I'll take your word for it." Attacura carefully picked Hermy up with one large hand, before tucking him under his arm. "Well then, I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah. Just come back when you think you are done."

Attacura nodded. "Try not to do anything stupid, okay." At that, Attacura fell backwards over deck, going headfirst into the water. Diego watched as the large shadow got smaller and smaller, before it disappeared all together.

"Well, now what?"

Diego turned to Eden, who had remained silent during the exchange.

"We land at Cactus Island." Diego said.

"How do you even know where to go?" Eden asked, sitting on the side of the ship.

Diego raised his wrist where the Log Pose was sitting. "We follow it, I guess." Diego shrugged, before looking around the vast deck of Raven. "Geez, this ship was made for over thirty people, and we are the only two here." Diego shook his head and smiled. "I think we're in line for some new crewmates, personally."

"Look at you. First day of Captain and you've already gave out stern orders AND you are deciding to get new crew members." Eden laughed. "Seems you're made out for this. By the way, I got a question."

"Shoot." Diego said.

"You had a mechanical eye according to your explanation earlier, which could see and everything. Why were you wearing an eye patch?" Eden asked.

"Eye patches are cool." Diego said, shrugging. "That, and I didn't want Regal to..." Diego's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh god..."

"What is it? Whose Regal?" Eden asked, standing up.

"Regal Lawson's a scientist. More importantly he is an expert in mechanics."

"So?"

"So he made that eye for me which I could see out of. The likely situation is that he could see out of it as well, that's why I wore the patch. Now I've taken it out... I should've destroyed it! Shit!"

"Wait, so you're saying that your _eye_ is one the ship spying on us?"

"Very likely." Diego said, stroking his chin looking panicked.

"**Good Work, Diego." **

Diego swirled around to see the eye standing on wires. "Regal."

"Is that eye talking to us?" Eden asked, getting into fighting stance.

"No, Regal is. I told you, technology." Diego stared at the eye. "What is your objective?"

"**I told you. Payment." **The eye suddenly thrust forward, propelling itself in the air. Diego went to smash it out of the air with his mace before the Eye moved upwards into the air. Diego looked up and followed it, where it flashed in the air before suddenly exploding in the air. Diego looked confused.

"What the hell was that about...?" He muttered to himself, before he turned to Eden and froze. Eden was pinned against the mast, large metal rods through her hands and feet. Her lifeless head lolled forward, tears falling from her eyes. "Eden!"

"Yes?"

Diego spun around to see Eden standing, looking confused. Diego glanced back and saw the mast was clean.

"What...?" Diego shook his head and looked back to Eden, only to jump back in shock as Eden's decapitated head stood on a pole. Diego stepped back and tripped. He landed back first on something squidgy, only to turn around a find it was a half decayed corpse of what could just about be called Eden.

Diego shot to his feet and pulled out his mace, looking around. He saw a number of grotesque images of Eden in different types of death.

"What is this?" Diego shouted.

"A little game. You've been caught."

Diego turned around to see a man dressed in all black with a dagger in his hand. A hood covered his hair "Tell me Diego, what do you fear?"

"Who are you?" Diego demanded.

"Me? Why, I'm you!" The man shrugged the hood back to reveal a perfect imitation of Diego's face, complete with eye patch. The man suddenly thrust the dagger straight into Diego jaw.

**XXX**

"Aah!" Diego shot up, lashing out. He quickly realised he was in a small room, complete with bed and drawers. Diego saw he was still dressed in his clothes, and his mace was on the desk. The door opened, and Eden walked in causing Diego to stiffen.

"Your awake! Thank god." Eden said upon realising Diego was awake. She quickly moved forward. "Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

"What... it's Raven, right?"

"No, no, we're not on Raven. We're in Whiskey Peak. I knew something was off!"

"I'm... I'm confused. What happened Eden? The eye exploded and then-"

"You collapsed." Eden said, frowning. "Just keeled over. I thought the eye had hit you. But when I turned you over your eyes were completely devoid of life. I-I thought you were dead, but then you started thrashing around and started destroying everything in sight. You... You went crazy, Diego. It's been two days."

"This is happening to fast." Diego got out of the bed and stood up. "How did I get to Whiskey Peak without realising it? What happened Eden?"

"I don't know." Eden just shrugged. "After about an hour of freaking you collapsed, so I put you here and made our way to Cactus Island. We were greeted, and then a doctor offered to see you. He said that you were showing symptoms of Morbius' attacks."

"Morbius? Please, just... just explain fully."

"Let me explain lad."

Diego looked up at the doorway to see a man with a barrel chest carrying a bag. "I'm the doctor here. Call me Dett. Please, we have a lot to discuss."

"Why? What is going on?" Diego repeated.

"We need your help!" Dett said, crossing his arms. "The Labyrinth is expanding, and Morbius has struck his fear around the town! Let me explain."

**(Yikes! What just happened? I'll tell you now that the eye wasn't the cause of Diego's visions, just to avoid confusement. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: Diego and Eden learn all about the mysterious pirates who landed on Whiskey Peak five years ago, while an ally in the form of the past offers their services. **

'**Till next time. **


	4. Enemies of Whiskey Peak

Diego and Eden sat in an inn at Whiskey Peak, drinks in front of them. Sitting across the table was Dett, as well as a tall man with a wide brimmed hat, shadowing his face. The man was also wearing a light blue shirt under a white waistcoat, with white trousers and boots. On each hip were two pistols, also white with black handgrips, and triggers.

"Let me introduce you to Marston, one of the only people here willing to do anything around here."

Marston lifted the brim of his hat revealing a black goatee and a scar going horizontally across his left eye. "Hello there. I hope you ain't gonna be like the other cowards 'round here."

"I'm Diego Faulkner." Diego offered a hand, which Marston shook. "This is Eden."

"Only the two of you for a pirate crew?" Marston spat on the ground. "Grand Line to tough for you?"

"No. Our crew got split at Alcatraz due to some outside inference, then I sent some of our companions off to do some training. Why?"

"No reason. Just a man with armour is usually a man not confident of getting hit."

"And a man who likes to cover his face is usually a man who doesn't want to be identified." Diego shot back, leaning back in his chair.

"You got a sharp mouth on you, ain't you boy. How 'bout we see if you can walk what you talk?" Marston placed his palms on the pistols but Dett quickly put a beefy arm out.

"Calm down Marston. They aren't enemies."

"Couldn't be if they tried." Marston shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Are you going to explain?" Eden asked, taking a sip of the drink in her hands. "About this 'Labyrinth', and 'Morbius'?"

"I will." Dett said. "Though I want to wait for one more perso-"

"I hear there are pirates here!" The door suddenly burst open and a man stalked over to the table, pointing a long broadsword at Diego's throat. It was around the length of the man himself, who wore only a pair of shorts, though was covered with tattoos of what seemed to be names. "You the pirate here?"

"Mayor, these are the ones I was talking to you about. They aren't enemies."

"Pah. I've never met a pirate who isn't an backstabbing son of a bitch." The mayor stabbed his sword into the ground and lent on it with one hand, while putting the other out to Diego. "Nevertheless, I'm known as Jackal around here. Mayor Jackal. You better keep any and all weapons where we can see them, and if I so much as get a gleam of suspicious movement I'll cut you straight in half."

Dett smiled back at Diego and Eden, who were looking at Jackal and Marston respectively and suspiciously. "Right, okay. As I said before, the Labyrinth is expanding. What it is, and why it's even here is unknown."

"Too right." Jackal said, crossing his arms. "I've gone down there with twenty men, came back with one and a half. The one without legs killed himself, the other when crazy and we were forced to cut him down. The labyrinth spawns madness. If it hadn't been for my will of steel, I would've gone crazy as well. The only person to meet an enemy down here was Marston."

"Kaspar." Marston grunted. "A man who thrives in the darkness of the labyrinth. I didn't realise it was going to be dark, and I was too disorientated to go back and get a light. So I went on, and was attacked by him. Gave me the scar and a good beating to boot. He left me for dead, and I appeared on the other side of the island in another city all together. Came back here looking for mistake. If I can see, I can plant a bullet in the man's head."

"How do you know he is called Kaspar then?" Diego asked.

"We don't. I call him that because that was what he whispered just before he attacked me. 'Kasper, Kasper, Kasper'. God damn it put chills down my spine that's for sure."

"Unfortunately only me, Marston and Dett and the only ones willing to do something about it." Jackal said. "However three people just isn't enough, especially as we don't know what or who is down there other than Kaspar."

"You're pirates." Dett supplied. "Strong ones, considering you managed to survive one of Morbius' attacks. If we could get you, we should be able to at least figure out how the Labyrinth works."

"Who is Morbius, then?" Eden asked.

"He's a pirate who came here two years ago. Nice man, by all I could figure." Jackal said. "He climbed to the top of one of the mountains here, the ones that look like cactuses? That was the last we saw of him until two weeks after he came here. He was spouting nonsense and talking about a 'maze', so we know that the labyrinth has been here for at least two years, likely more. Then he started firing odd black pellets. It became apparent that they made people see their worst fears. The first attack saw many an innocent woman and man become twisted with the fear, and turned rotten. We've had people go into the mountains claiming to want to join him. Is Morbius related to the labyrinth? I don't know. We figure that he would be a good person to question though."

"The question is." Dett finished. "Will you help us? Whiskey Peak was once prosperous, welcoming pirates with celebrations and actually NOT killing them, unlike when the bounty hunters occupied this place. Now the ones who go out are mad, suicidal, or want to sail to the other islands. We haven't had a good celebration since Morbius attacked two years ago."

The three looked at Diego, waiting for an answer. Diego was stroking his chin, looking at the table. Finally, "How long does a Log Pose have to set here?"

"Just below 24 hours, although the log pose for you has already set." Dett said. "So you could go, if you wanted. We really need your help though."

"Well, I was never one to leave people in need. Our old captain always liked to talk about how innocents should be helped." Diego smiled. "All right, we'll help you."

"That's a relief." Dett sighed.

"When are you expecting to attack?" Diego asked.

"That's the thing, the labyrinth seems to change entrances all the time. Old ones are sealed and new ones appear. So we'll have to go out as soon as possible and search for an entrance." Dett said.

"We'll leave in an hour." Jackal supplied. "Get anything you need, and we'll meet back here."

**(Sorry for the delay, blame FF. Right, thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: The newly formed group head out further into Cactus Island in search of an entrance to the Labyrinth. **

**Hmm... another vague next time. Eh well, see you then! **


	5. The Four Peaks

"Gravestones?" Diego questioned, kneeling down and looking at one of the many hundreds of gravestones littered around the so called 'cacti. "I thought they were spines, like in a real cactus."

"Common misconception." Jackal said, his eyes scanning the mountains. "Not many come up to the mountains to get a good look."

"Why did you put your gravestones like this, though? Why not a common graveyard?" Eden questioned.

"Who knows?" Jackal said. "The previous mayor didn't tell me anything about it, so I figured it was some kind of custom. We continued burying people into the mountain side."

Eden nodded, and the group continued onwards. Cactus Island was indeed a very odd island. While the cactus looking mountains looked as if they were smooth, ignoring the gravestones, there was actually a number of ridges for people to walk across, swirling around the mountains. Small huts stood atop the mountains, once used by grave keepers by now abandoned. Along with Whiskey Peak, there were three other towns, each named after an alcoholic beverage: Gin Peak, Rum Peak, and Groggy Peak. While Whiskey Peak was the most well known, it was actually Groggy Peak which had the major trade.

The group of five were overlooking the lights of Groggy Peak, the buildings taller and thinner than the other three towns. A couple of ships could be seen docked at the ports, while the sound of a bell could be heard ringing.

"Do they suffer the same as you?" Eden asked.

"Aye." Jackal confirmed. "Groggy manages to survive due to the trade, while Whiskey generally has a good pathway towards Groggy so we are able to get some supplies too. However Gin and Rum are more secluded and so struggle very hard to survive because of this labyrinth. Rum is actually completely abandoned, while Gin is generally filled with many a crazy person. We suspect that could be where, if they are pirates, the person behind this has situated his base."

"Shouldn't we head down to Gin then? See if we get information?" Diego suggested, causing the group to halt.

Marston stroked his chin. "I have to say, he makes sense. Rather than trying to find some kind of entrance, if we can get information..."

"We are bound to find and entrance sooner or later though." Jackal frowned. "Rather than risk the possibility of getting captured if there are lots of pirates, we-"

"Lots of pirates?" Diego let off a sharp laugh. "They won't be a bother. I'll freeze 'em in their place and break them to pieces."

"Freeze them?" Dett questioned.

"Yeah. I got a devil fruit Ice Logia." Diego said. "Very useful. In fact, it'll be good to talk about what we can do and where the best positions for us should be, because I am pretty good on taking down Gin Peak."

"Fine. We'll plan an attack on Gin." Jackal said, before sitting down. "Let's start then, I guess. Diego, what else can you do, or are you just reliant on ice?"

"Well, I was. Now, I got pretty excellent hand-to-hand and awareness skills. I'll be able to stand my own even if they happen to have sea stone." Diego explained. "I got my mace which has got numerous types of things in it; even I'm not sure what the whole thing contains. What about you, Jackal?"

Jackal smirked. "I got quite a unique devil fruit, it has to be said. You see all these names on my body?" Jackal motioned towards a number of his names covering the skin that could be seen, save for the face. "If I defeat somebody in battle one on one by killing them, I write their name in their own blood on my body. It turns black, and then I can summon a kind of... spirit, I guess. Look, I'll demonstrate." Jackal stood up, and moved his hand around his chest before he tapped on a particular name three times. A small film of some kind of liquid came out of the name, before it started building up into a vaguely humanoid figure. It started to thicken and concentrate more on shape, until a man standing in thick armour and carrying a spear stood to attention.

"That's pretty awesome." Diego said, poking the man with the spear. "I've never seen one like that before. Must be rare."

"Who knows? I just ate it because I found it in the wilderness. I'm not a pirate, so I'm not planning on swimming any time." Jackal said, before turning to Eden. "What about you lass?"

"Well, I can create clones of myself." Eden said. "I'd demonstrate, but they generally have a mind of their own. They'll only co-operate in a proper fight, and even then I can only trust two of them." Eden shrugged. "Hand-to-Hand fighting for me, though."

"Take a wild guess at what I do." Marston said dryly.

"I'm going to guess... swordfighter?" Diego grinned. "Perhaps a musician? Or maybe a cabin boy?"

"Very funny." Marston replied, shaking his head. "I am an expert marksman. Unlike most, I developed my own rifle and my own ammo. I generally use piercing bullets for precision or explosive bullets if I need to cause a distraction. I also got many others in my arsenal."

"Guess it's my turn, then." Dett said, smiling sheepishly. "I don't really have devil fruits, or expert ability. While I am a doctor, I am somewhat an expert at acting. I can infiltrate if needs be, act as if I'm one of them."

Diego nodded. "That's cool. Funnily enough, I think I got a strategy already. First off, Jackal, do you have a map by any chance?"

"Sure I do. I'm the mayor." Jackal pulled out a scroll of paper, and laid it out on the ground, showing the island and the four towns.

Diego surveyed Gin Peak, before grinning. "All right. So, here's how it is going to go down. Marston, you're going to be up high and..."

Diego continued explaining the strategy, and developed it with the others. Soon, they had a perfect infiltration plan. After a good two hours of conversing, Diego yawned and sat back.

"I think this'll work perfectly. Right, Dett, you go on, and we'll follow behind."

"Sure thing." Dett stood up, took a deep breath, and suddenly started sprinting down the mountainside. After a few seconds, the other three followed.

**(Thanks to dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! So, we got an explanation somewhat of Dett, Marston, and Jackal's powers are. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: The group of five infiltrate Gin Peak in search of information, however, it appears there is betrayal in their midst... **

**Thanks and se you next time! **


	6. Prelude to the Battle

Gin Peak was located in a chasm, of sorts. There were only two ways to get in, from the back which lead directly to the ocean, and from the front which was the rough path which led to the other Peaks. Though it didn't look like it, pirates were stationed at each entrance, hiding in small houses ready to attack anyone who wasn't one of them.

The pirates were from the 'Maze Pirates'. There ship itself represented that fact as it stood on the water. From the outside, it looked like any normal pirate ship. White sails, crow's nest, the usual. Their flag showed a normal skull and crossbones from afar, but if you looked closer you'd see many little lines forming a maze.

Underneath the ship, though, it was a complete maze. It was made as such so that if any pirates decided to try and loot them, they'd find themselves lost until either hunger of the Maze Pirates killed them.

On the deck of the ship two people, a man and a woman were watching the town with sharp eyes. They were twins, exactly identical other than Ariel, the woman, had a thinner nose and longer hair. Thesk, the man, also wore a pair of black sunglasses which worked hand in hand with the business suit he wore. Ariel wore a black business jacket and long skirt, with stocking and high-heeled shoes.

"Hmm." Thesk pushed up his glasses.

"Hmm." Ariel agreed.

The two went silent again for a few minutes.

"So." Thesk said.

"So." Ariel nodded, and once more they went quiet for a few minutes.

"I am bored." Thesk said, standing up from his leaning position.

"Agreed."

"Thesk! Ariel!"

The two twins looked up as one of their crew ran forward.

"Yes?" Thesk questioned.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Some man came running in moments ago, spouting craziness and nonsense."

"So?" Thesk said.

"And?" Ariel murmured.

"We think that he's one of the crazy ones which captain wants."

"Is that so?" Thesk asked.

"Bring him here." Ariel said, yawning.

"Y-Yes, yes, of course!" The pirate nodded, before running off. A few minutes later, he was leading a man in a ripped white coat towards the two First Mates.

"Who are you?" Thesk asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? I have no idea my good sir! I might be mad? Yes, that's right. I'm mad! Off the damn hopper!" The man said with wide eyes. Inside, Dett cringed. He hated putting on accents, but sometimes, you just had to.

"What do you want?" Ariel asked with a sigh.

"Want? Want! I don't know what I want! It was the voice, the voice; it told me what to do! There I was, minding my own and BAM! I get hit with this black thing and then I see twisty things and curvy things and BAM again! This voice says 'Come meet me' and here I am because that's where my mind led me!"

"He's definitely mad." Thesk said.

"Crazy." Ariel agreed, before looking back to Dett. "All right, come up here and we'll take you to see are captain."

"Woah! Nah, nah, no! No way!" Dett exclaimed, drawing back. "I need the sky! Enclosed places? No no no! I am not! No!"

Ariel sighed. "Should we get him?"

"I think he would want to see him." Thesk answered.

"He might get irritated."

"True, but he said to make anyone who is crazy like this to see him." Thesk muttered.

"No need, my twins. No need."

Both twins stiffened and looked around as a vast man seemed to appear out of the blue. He had a scruffy goatee and even scruffier hair. Glasses were propped on his nose and he wore a faded white suit. The man turned towards Dett, who was internally thanking that it was so easy.

"My name is Samson. You were sent here by my ally, who goes by the name Morbius. Why were you sent here? Why, so you can join my crew. You see, I like crazy people. People look down on crazy people, but are they not humans? If I have to make use of Morbius' fear inducing abilities to make people crazy, so be it. I'm crazy. I think I'm a fish, but what do I know?" Samson laughed. "Now, you shall be known as..." Samson suddenly frowned and thrust his hand forward with surprising reach, grabbing Dett around the neck. "You shall be known as 'Dett'. Yes, you don't think I don't know you are an act?" Samson laughed. "Why are you here?"

_'Time for some improvising'." _Dett thought to himself. He sighed, and licked his lips. "I'm sorry. I thought that would be the best way to contact you."

"Contact me? What for. You are the doctor of Whiskey Peak, and it's a well known fact you don't like Morbius, and by extension, me."

"That's why I'm here. Jackal has been getting out of hand. He's been spouting nonsense to our public so he can keep his position. I'm just getting fed up of it. Because of him, I've realised that these 'civilians' are idiots. I mean, who would believe Jackal, of all people? If they can listen to him, I figure you can do what you want with them. However... I wanted to give you information."

"Information?" Samson questioned, letting go of Dett's neck and looking interested.

"Yes. I can give you all the names of the people who are going to depart tomorrow to attacking Gin Peak. That's right; Jackal's planning an all out assault with the civilians he managed to persuade. I can give you their capabilities, and exactly what their strategy is. With my help, you'll be able to take complete control of Whiskey Peak."

Samson looked interested. "So, what's your price?"

"I'm glad you asked. I would like 50 million beli now, an 50 million beli after I've given you everything you need and want."

"Hehehe... I like your style! Spoken just like a pirate! Deal!" Samson said, clapping Dett on the back and then pointing to the deck, where stairs were. Dett frowned. He could have sworn there were nothing then a minute ago. "Come with me to my treasure room, and I'll give you your money. Then we'll talk in my captain's quarters." At that, Samson led Dett down below deck. Just before, Dett yawned, stretching his arms up high, before going down below.

On the top of one side of Gin Peak, Diego saw the arms rising, although he seemed confused. '_That wasn't in the plan. Why is here going down below deck? Is he captured? Didn't look it... no matter, that was the signal.'_ Diego raised his hand and formed an 'O' sign with his fingers.

From the other side of the canyon, Marston spotted the signal. '_Good.'_ Marston positioned his rifle more comfortably against his shoulder, and pointed it down towards gunpowder barrels he had specifically scouted from high above. There were barrels all around for some reason, while there was an especially large crate of them by what looked to be the town hall. Just before he started firing, Marston dropped what looked to be a coin down the side of the cliff.

It landed straight in front of Jackal. Jackal grabbed the coin, before turning around.

Exactly 100 men and woman were standing gathered together. They were half of the names Jackal had on his body. Each of them were the strongest warriors that Jackal had. There were sharpshooters, melee fighters, swordsmen and even a few devil fruit users. That was something Jackal found helpful. While the devil fruit wasn't as strong as it could have been, it helped a lot. For example the Zoans could only grow claws or teeth rather than becoming a proper animal.

"Men and woman!" Jackal said, his voice carrying. Despite being dead and resurrected, they could still talk and hear like any normal human, though they only obeyed Jackal. "This is for the service of our land! This is to avenge those who have succumbed to madness! Not just for Whiskey Peak, not just for Gin Peak, no, for each and every peak! For the whole island! Each of you will be regarded as heroes despite being already dead. As a reward if this is successful, I will let you roam free on the island! So, my men and my woman, let us go for the Island!"

Jackal turned around and started sprinting towards Gin Peak, letting off a roar cry. The warriors behind them let off a battle cry as well, loud enough for each Peak to hear them. That cry was the signal of the Battle of the Peaks.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon and dArK tIdEs for the reviews! All right, so we've started the 'Battle of the Peaks'**

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: The battle rages on between the pirates and Jackal's army. Jackal himself makes it to the ship, where he is confronted by the twins. **

**See you then! **


	7. Battle of the Peaks

**Battle of the Peaks – Warriors of Jackal vs The Maze Pirates**

The first sign to the Maze Pirates that something was wrong was the loud battle shout. Seconds later, the explosions marked the second sign. Gunpowder barrels blew holes in the sides of buildings, especially the large crate of them outside the town hall which killed a good dozen of pirates. Flames fell down upon the pirates. However, they weren't rookies by any means and managed to recover quickly, just in time to see Jackal's warriors charging through the town.

A surprising amount of pirates ran at the warriors as well, knowing full well what there captain would want. To eliminate them.

Pirates and warriors clashed, metal on metal, bullets flying through the air, and hand to hand fighters being on equal grounds.

Jackal elbowed a pirate in the face as he moved forward at the front of the skirmish. He already had his target in mind, as was planned. Jackal quickly ducked under a sword before sweeping the legs out of an unlucky pirate. He ran faster, pushing past pirates as they tried their best to defend against the warriors.

A thickly set pirate with two large bastard swords in each hand seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of Jackal, who was still running.

"Die little worm! You cannot beat the –" The big pirate was cut off as Jackal jumped in the air and promptly punted him in the side of the head, knocking the pirate clean out. Jackal landed and sprinted past some buildings now.

Another pirate came from one of the alleyways, lunging with a sword. Before he could reach Jackal, however, a bullet pierced the pirate's heart. Jackal grinned to himself, knowing Marston was picking off pirates with ease.

Ahead of Jackal, on the Maze Pirates' large ship, Ariel and Thesk were standing side by side at the ramp, their arms crossed.

"Isn't that the mayor of Whiskey Peak?"

"Yes."

"How interesting." Ariel nodded to herself.

"Here he comes." Thesk said, letting off a small yawn.

"Let me on your ship!" Jackal yelled as he ran.

"No can do." Ariel said.

"Fine! I'll force my way then." Jackal swung an arm at Thesk, who ducked. Ariel's leg swung over Thesk's head, but Jackal bent backwards onto his hands and went to kick Thesk in the jaw. Thesk rolled to the side avoiding the blow while Ariel kicked at Jackal's unprotected stomach. Jackal managed to fall onto his back and roll to his feet to avoid the blow, his hands raised.

Jackal stared at both Thesk and Ariel, readying himself for the next blow.

**XXX**

Marston was actually feeling a slight bit of fun as he aimed and shot pirates down left and right. He was using special piercing bullets, which were made so they could go through more than one person. From his vantage point, he could see that there were definitely more pirates than warriors. Though for every warrior who died, two pirates were killed, it seemed. Slowly but surely, the pirates were becoming equal to Jackal's army.

For a moment Marston paused from shooting to check on a specific warrior he knew Jackal had on him. Finally he caught side of a man in a brown trench coat sitting on a rock at the back of the forces, firing bullets into the forces.

"Brother..." Marston muttered to himself. "Still as good as a shot as ever."

"Hey, hey, Marston!"

Marston jumped slightly, turning to see Diego jogging towards him. "What is it?"

"You still got any more exploding bullets?"

"Of course."

"Good. See if you can bring down the mast of the ship. I don't want anyone trying to escape once they realise that they are going to lose. I'd rather them give up, and we'll leave it to Jackal and the other mayors to decide what do to with them."

Marston nodded. "Sure thing, kid." Marston loaded his rifle with the right ammo, before setting his sights on the Maze Pirates ship. It was a smoothly polished and clean ship. The figurehead at the front, though, was ugly. It showed what looked to be a woman with snakes in her hair screaming. "Glad to get this thing down."

Marston pressed the trigger, and the bullet shot out. At the same moment, something shot out of the floor in front, causing the bullet to make contact with it. The resulting explosion at close proximity caused Marston to go flying back, his hat flipping off of his head.

"What the..." Marston groaned getting to his feet to see what appeared to be a stone wall right in front of them.

"Right..." Diego said. "It might just be me going mad, but I am pretty sure that wall was not there a minute ago."

"It wasn't." Marston frowned, placing his hat back on his head.

"I need to go find Eden and talk to her a moment." Diego said, turning around and promptly walking face first into a wall. He clutched his nose and stumbled back into Marston. "Hey look, another wall."

Marston watched as two more walls closed off the box they were in. "I think someone doesn't want us going anywhere. On the good news, I think an entrance to the labyrinth will open soon."

"Good news?" Diego scoffed. "I'd rather not go into a labyrinth."

"True." Marston nodded. "However, I believe we have no choice." Seconds after, the floor seemed to open up, revealing a dark hole.

Diego let out a yell as both he and Marston fell. However it didn't last long and they hit some kind of slope. Quickly, any and all light disappeared as the two slid down the ramp. It started to curve around, before it ended suddenly. Marston and Diego were thrown of the end crashing into a wall.

"Urgh..." Diego stood up, to find that torches were on the walls, giving a flickering light around a very small room. The only exit was a small hole in the corner.

Marston tipped his hat upwards as he rubbed his eyes. "Great. Welcome to the labyrinth."

**XXX**

"The mayor of Whiskey Peak, Jackal." Ariel mused.

"Otherwise known as Kray Neves." Thesk nodded.

Jackal narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about me?"

Thesk let of a laugh. "Oh, Krey. The question should be, what don't we know about you? You were born in the West Blue, formed a pirate crew under the moniker of the 'Nameless Pirates' since you all used animal nicknames and no one knew your real names. First mate went by the name Bison. This Bison was ruthless, using a special rope with ten daggers, earning him the nick-name "Ten-Blade" Bison. However you disagreed with his methods of skinning his opponents, and cast your previously best friend off the ship. A few months later, with someone you fell in love with as your first mate, a woman by the name of Woodpecker, you decided to go to the Grand Line."

"You went up Reverse Mountain." Ariel continued as Jackal looked angry. "Entered the Grand Line. You went to the first island by the name of Risken Island, which happened to contain one of the biggest pirate bases for rookies. You got into a fight with the Captain of another pirate crew, and you were defeated. The pirate crew didn't stop. They destroyed your ship, killed you crew, including little Woodpecker. In your anger you attacked the Captain only to almost die. You found another man to look up to in your saviour, a bounty hunter by the name of Jetthro. He didn't realise you were a pirate, and on that day you vowed never to reveal your pirate history. You actually joined Jetthro in bounty hunting, which took you to Whiskey Peak. From there you took over as mayor after a year, and look at you now. With your own devil fruit and followers, somehow on good terms with pirates."

"How do you know that?" Jackal questioned, looking angrier as he spoke. "How do you know of my past! How do you know of Bison, and of Woodpecker and Jetthro? How do you know!"

"I'm surprise you didn't recognise us Krey. Did you ever catch the name of the pirate crew who killed your crew?"

"No, I didn't care who they were. Why?"

Thesk sighed. "We are the first mates of the Maze Pirates. The captain is a man who goes by the name of Samson. Samson is in fact the man who almost killed you."

"Your crew...?" Jackal whispered. "Your crew was the one who... who killed my crew... killed my woodpecker...?" Jackal actually smiled, although it wasn't one of happiness. He placed a finger each on two names across his neck, which was actually over a large scare given all those years ago. If one read those names, they would say: Rosie Maidrin, and Jetthro Holl.

Two figures came out of the names and appeared in front of Jackal. The woman was thin yet firm, beautiful with her blue eyes and light blonde hair. She wore a pair of padded blue gloves, a blue tank top and tight trousers. The man wore thick steel-capped boots, dark green trousers and a black vest. He also wore a black bandana with white rings around it. Finally in his hand was a specially made double bladed Katana, sharp on both edges.

"Woodpecker... Rosie, you can have you revenge. Finally." Jackal whispered. "Jetthro, I need your skills."

"Sure thing, kid." Jetthro said. "I owe it to ya, after all. Damn fine bounty hunter and mayor if I do say so myself."

"Rosie?" Jackal asked.

Rosie turned with a bright smile. "They killed us. I'm glad I could live on through you. I'll happily give them something to think about."

Ariel glanced to Thesk. "Have to say, I wasn't expecting him to have the names of his most trusted on him, though it makes sense."

"Jetthro, famous bounty hunter, and Woodpecker, the girl with a moderate 35 million bounty? Who would have thought bounty hunter and pirate would work together."

"Ah well." Ariel said, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a bladed pair of knuckle dusters. "We'll just have to kill them all over again, hm."

"Don't forget Jackal." Thesk put in, reaching into his own jacket and pulling some gloves with spikes on the knuckles, pulling them onto his hands. "This will be a three on one fight."

"Your crew killed my own." Jackal said, standing between Woodpecker and Jetthro. "I'll start with you, before killing your captain and then whoever remains. On this day, I vow that the Maze Pirates will be no more!"

"Sorry to say, but you're going to breaking that vow." Ariel said, her bladed knuckled dusters glinting.

"Too bad, really." Thesk said dryly, before both twins charged at pirate hunter and pirate respectively.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: Jackal, with his loved one Woodpecker and friend and savior Jetthro take on the Co-First Mates of the Maze Pirates. **

**See you then. **


	8. A Crushing Defeat?

**A Crushing Defeat? The Twins of the Maze Pirates**

Jetthro grit his teeth as his sword connected with Ariel's bladed knuckles. Ariel used her other hand to punch forward, causing a gash on Jetthro's shoulder. Jetthro grimaced and backed away, glancing at the cut before looking back to Ariel.

Ariel sauntered forward, a small grin playing on her face. "Guess people do get weaker once they died. After all, they are dead."

Jetthro ignored her and sliced at her chest, but Ariel blocked it once more with her knuckles, throwing another punch into Jetthro's gut, causing another cut. Jetthro gasped and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Two blades are always better than one, no matter what that blade is." Ariel said, kicking Jetthro to the floor. The ex-bounty hunter collapsed in pain. "Is this all you got? The famed Jetthro? Weakened like this? Pathetic." Ariel spat on the ground, before raising her hand, her blades glinting on her knuckles. "I'll just cut your neck and be done with you."

Ariel thrust her hand downwards, the blade heading straight for Jetthro's neck. While it entered flesh, it was a shoulder rather than a neck. Jackal cursed somewhat, crouched over Jetthro.

"Jackal? What are you doing?" Jetthro asked. "You can't fight with this many people out." "Let you die all over again? No thank you." Jackal said, before grabbing a somewhat bemused Ariel's arm and flipping her over his head, causing her to land on her back.

Ariel slowly stood up. "I see. Just on that simple exchange, I have learned two things."

"Hm?" Jackal raised an eyebrow as he stood for a fight.

"First. If one of your creations die, then you cannot get them back. Essentially you give someone a second life. Second, you power obviously exerts you. I see you sweating. I wonder just how much pressure 102 people are putting on to you. If you fight, you lose strength and henceforth start to lose control of the fruit. I'm willing to bet that the more worn down you get, the more people disappear."

"In that case..." Jackal said. "I'll beat you easily."

"Oh really?" Ariel smiled. "Show me."

"Happily." Jackal suddenly grabbed Jetthro's sword and through it at Ariel.

Ariel reacted quickly, punching upwards, causing the sword to propel high into the air. However, Jackal was already on the move, sprinting towards Ariel.

"Fool!" Ariel spat, throwing her next fist forward. Jackal was ready and ducked, before throwing one thick fist, connecting straight into her jaw. Ariel's head snapped backwards while she stumbled back. Jackal reached up and caught the falling sword.

"This is the end for you." Jackal snarled, visibly exhausted from the major use of his fruit. He slashed downwards, slicing straight through Ariel's neck. Jackal turned around as Ariel's head fell from her shoulders.

He was met face to face with Thesk, who was wiping blood from his spiked knuckles. Jackal stiffened when he saw Jetthro face down on the floor with holes in his back, and stiffened all the more when he saw Woodpecker slumped against the side of the ship.

"Woodpecker!" Jackal exclaimed, going towards her. However Thesk cocked his fist back and slammed it, spikes and all, into Jackal's rips, ripping the skin open. Jackal collapsed to his knees in pain.

"Ariel, you disappoint me." Thesk said dryly. "Having to use that for these pathetic people."

"Sorry about that."

Jackal turned in shock to see Ariel stand up, her head quite clearly on her shoulders. A white substance slowly disappeared from her neck. "Wh-what?"

"It wouldn't harm you to know." Ariel said, walking forward. "I am a Logia. I have the power of the Guru Guru No Mi. I'm a glue woman."

"G-Glue?" Jackal repeated in disbelief.

"Aye." Ariel nodded. "Now, Whiskey Peak will lose itself a mayor."

As both Ariel and Thesk approached the almost defeated Jackal, the mayor glanced at the fallen Jetthro and Mockingbird. They didn't stand at chance. At this wait, he'd...

"No!" Jackal said.

"Excuse me?" Thesk questioned.

"I said no. I'm not defeated just yet." Jackal stood up, holding his side. He looked to the battlefield, which was still in full flow. The pirates seemed to be on equal grounds with his warriors. "Sometimes a leader has to make hard decisions. If that leader is lost, so is morale. The army and citizens will break apart. The Leader holds everything together."

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"I believe he's saying Whiskey Peak will also fall if he does. How sad." Thesk said with hardly any emotion.

"Wrong." Jackal smiled a bloody smile. "Your captain is currently below deck. The two of you are likely commanding your pirates for the moment in his place. If I defeat you, then the pirates will be confused where we can easily finish them."

"I think the mayor is disillusioned, brother." Ariel said with a faint smile.

"I agree. He is spouting nonsense even at the moment of his death."

Jackal shook his head and closed his eyes. "The hard decision I was talking about? That was for my army to lose to your pirates while the leader continues to fight." Jackal placed a hand on his face, before wiping it across his face, then his chest and arms and finally legs.

The twins watched, confused for a second as they realised that the area was silent. Instinctively they turned around to find that the battlefield... wasn't there. All the Maze pirates were on their own. Then they let out a loud cheer.

"Yeah! We beat 'em! Put 'em in their place!"

"Cowards, the whole lot of them."

At the sound of footsteps, the twins turned to see Jackal walking towards them, while next to him stood Jetthro and Woodpecker, all of them looking as if they were at full strength despite the injuries.

Jackal grinned. "You see, that's a disadvantage of my fruit. The more people I have out, the weaker I get. This applies to those I have out. My power was split between exactly 102 people. Now, only me and two others remain. That means my power is split in three. With all three of us fighting together, you two will essentially be fighting me at full power."

Woodpecker cracked her knuckles as Jetthro picked up his sword.

"You defeated us while we were only a fraction of our power." Jackal said, clenching his fists. "Let's see how you fare with us near full power."

"Oh really?" Ariel asked. "I hope you have access to sea stone or have some other way to deactivate devil fruits. For my glue and my brother's clay-"

"Sister!" Thesk snapped, glaring at Ariel. "Why did you reveal I got a fruit as well? I was going to take them by surprise so I can't do that now, can I?"

"Uh... sorry..." Ariel smiled at Thesk, causing him to sigh.

"Nevertheless my sister is right." Thesk said to the three fighters. "We are both Logias. With the power of glue and the power of clay at our hands, you have no chance."

"There is always a chance, no matter how slim." Jackal said. "However, before we start I have a request."

"Oh?" Ariel laughed. "A dying request? How noble."

"State it." Thesk said.

"If we win, you'll send you crew away from Whiskey Peak."

"I think we can agree with that." Thesk said, grinning at Ariel who grinned back. "What about if we win?"

"If you two win." Jackal said. "Then myself, Marston, and Dett will leave this island. With three of Whiskey Peak's strongest fighters off this island, you can do as you will."

"I like this terms." Ariel said. "I agree. Brother?"

"Same. I agree with those terms. Now, enough talk. Let us fight."


	9. To Fight as Friends

**To Fight As Friends – The Twin Logia's vs The Power of Three **

Thesk grunted as he blocked the sword strike from Jetthro with his spiked knuckles. "You got some nice strength behind you."

Jetthro didn't reply, just pushed harder, until finally with a sharp _snap, _all the spikes on Thesk's left glove were pushed off from the force. Thesk stumbled down as Jetthro sliced up, digging into Thesk's chest. However, Thesk activated his clay fruit, letting the sword pass into him without danger.

"Clay Hammer!" The male twin's fist turned itself into a large hammer and with a grunt Thesk smashed it into the bounty's hunter's chest. Jetthro fell back, hitting the side of the ship.

Near the hull, both Jackal and Woodpecker were sparring hand to hand with Ariel. Ariel spun around trying to cut the couple, but both jumped back and kicked at Ariel together. Ariel hopped back, raising her fists in front of her. Jackal didn't let Ariel take a breath, charging towards her with his fist cocked back.

Ariel threw her own fist forward, the blade entering Jackal's fist. Jackal let out a gasp of pain, but followed up with a punch to the jaw with his other fist. Ariel's face turned white as Jackal's fist came to a stop inside her face.

"One of the good things with my Logia." Ariel said, speaking despite half her mouth destroyed by Jackal's fists. "My glue is sticky, and I can trap an opponent." With that, Ariel slammed her bladed knuckles into Jackals chest. Cursing, Jackal fell back clutching the new wound.

Ariel looked on, when she was suddenly kicked hard in the side of the face, causing her to go flying across the deck and straight into her brother. Woodpecker grinned while offering a hand to Jackal.

Jetthro quickly joined his comrades and all three stared at the twins.

"What do you think?" Jackal asked, smirking. "Have we got stronger?"

"What a nuisance..." Thesk sighed.

"Agreed." Ariel nodded, rubbing the side of her head.

"So I was right." Woodpecker suddenly spoke up. "You have got a weakness." Woodpecker turned towards Jackal. "If we get Ariel by surprise, we can hurt her."

"Guess you haven't mastered Logia quite yet, I guess." Jackal said. "So, Thesk, can the same be said for you?"

Thesk merely glared at Jackal, starting to lose his composure. His breathing immediately slowed as Ariel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down brother." Ariel warned.

"Yes. How silly of me." Thesk agreed, before pointing at Jackal. "Clay Finger Spike!"

A small spike of clay shot from his finger fast, stabbing towards Jackal. Jackal managed to step to the side and nodded towards Jetthro. The two charged towards Thesk and Ariel together.

"Clay Hammer!" Thesk exclaimed, his hand turning once again.

"Glue Ball!" Ariel said at the same time, throwing a ball of glue at Jackal. Jackal ducked at the same time as Jetthro, and the two suddenly switched places, kicking upwards.

Jetthro's foot connected hard into Ariel's jaw, her head snapping backwards. The surprising attack had enough force to cause her eyes to roll back into her head as she crumpled to the ground. However Thesk was ready for Jackal, blocking the kick with one hand.

"Clay Cover!" Thesk said, as clay started to form of him onto Jackal's leg. Jackal quickly jumped backwards, the clay covering his leg.

"That was close." Jackal said.

"Clay Crush!" Thesk said, squeezing his hand into a fist. Jackal's eyes suddenly widened as the clay on his leg contracted at once, easily breaking his bone. Jackal screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"I can control any clay which is part of my body." Thesk said, ducking suddenly to allow Jetthro's blade to go over his head. "Close, but not quite." Thesk said to Jetthro, swinging his foot around and knocking Jetthro's legs out from under him.

Thesk straightened up, dusting his jacket off. He put an open palm over Thesk's back from up high. "Clay Spike!" Another spike shot down from his palm and entered Jetthro's back with a small spurt of blood. Jetthro screamed, immediately rolling away in pain.

Thesk turned towards Jackal, who had his back against the railings clutching his leg. He glared harshly at Thesk.

"This is the power of the Logia." Thesk said, pointing his finger at Jackal. "You lost the moment you tried to fight us. Clay Spi-"

Before Thesk go for the attack a bullet suddenly penetrated his shoulder. The impact had enough force to make Thesk go spinning before he hit the ground.

Jackal looked up to see a man in a brown trench-coat crouching on the railing, a pistol in his hand. The man had smooth black hair and the faint showing of a goatee.

"Sherman!" Jackal exclaimed at none other than Marston's brother.

"Howdy partner." Sherman nodded down at Jackal. "Have to say you're in a bit of a tough spot, am I right?"

"How...?" Jackal asked with wide eyes. "I put everyone back in other than Woodpecker and Jetthro.

"Yeah. I know that, just when I was about to get my fortieth man." Sherman shook his head. "I got here a few minutes ago. I thought you summoned me 'gain partner."

"No... I haven't touched your na-" Jackal cut himself off as he looked to the wound in his chest, just above was the name 'Sherman Ford'. "I must've touched it accidently when I held the injury."

"Nevertheless it was a damn bit of luck." Sherman said. "You'd have been finished never the less. Where's the lass, by the way?"

"Woodpecker?" Jackal glanced around the deck of the ship, but only saw the unconscious Ariel and Jetthro. "I-I don't know... shit! I'll have to draw her back." He went to touch the name on his neck when there was a small _shing. _"What?" Jackal questioned, watching dumbly as his hand seemed to slide off. It was then the pain hit and he let out a large scream, clutching the stub of his hand."

"Partner?" Sherman exclaimed, looking at Jackal in a panic. "What happened?"

"Simple. I cut off his hand."

The two looked to see Thesk standing there with a clay axe as his left arm. His right arm though was limp from the bullet shot. "You took me by surprise, I'll give you that. However, I know your power works that one hand summons a person, and the other puts them away. I just cut off your hand which puts them away. Now you cannot put that stupid bounty hunter or this here idiot back."

"Sh-Shit..." Jackal panted, clutching the stump. "Where's Woodpecker!"

"Don't worry. She's in the labyrinth now to suffer the Captain punishment." Thesk laughed, before wiping a hand across his mouth. "You're lucky. I've been ordered back."

"Like we're going to let you go, son!" Sherman growled, raising his pistol and firing. It entered into Thesk's eye and came out the back, but he had activated his Logia power.

"No use. Just be glad you will not die in this moment." With that, Thesk walked over to Ariel and picked her up. The floor seemed to transform into stairs, and the two walked down before the floor covered after them.

"Geez..." Sherman muttered, before hopping down and grabbing Jackal's arm. "We got to get you some aid."

"Guys..."

The two looked over to Jetthro who was standing again, albeit in pain.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"All the other pirate crew... are gone."

"What?" Jackal gasped, looking pale.

"The Maze Pirates. They aren't here anymore. We got to take this chance to go and get some aid." Jetthro said.

"But Woodpecker..." Jackal growled, standing up. "I got to get her."

"Woah there, partner. You ain't going anywhere." Sherman said, pushing Jackal lightly towards Jetthro. "You two go get some medicine. Both of you are badly injured and it ain't gonna do good for you to die, as me, you Jetthro, and Woodpecker will all die obviously. Ya'll get some aid, and I'll go in after her." Sherman smiled. "Come back once your all dandy."

"Thanks..." Jackal nodded. "Thank you Sherman. I'll be sure to let you roam free once more."

"Even if you wouldn't I still could partner." Sherman said, pointing to Jackal's non-existent hand. "We can't go back to you even if we tried. You're going to be living with only a quarter of your strength, cus' you cannot physically make us go back short of dying. Now, get going. I'll get your lil' Woodpecker!"

With that, Sherman started jogging towards the top cabin's door, leaving Jetthro to help Jackal off the ship in search of medical attention.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, DthehalfDragon, Draco Oblivion and Dark-Tides. On a related note, I just realised that you all have 'D' as an initial (DaNcEr, Draco, Dark, and Dthe) How fun! Also, I'd ike to explain something 'bout Jackal's fruit. He has to make the killing blow in order to get the names. This doesn't mean that whoever they were didn't get seriously injured beforehand, though. Anywho...**

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: As Sherman traverses deeper into the labyrinth, he comes face to face with the man who almost killed Marston and himself. Can Sherman fight off 'The Minotaur' Kaspar, or will history repeat itself again?**

**On that note, 'till next time folks! **


	10. Repetition of History

"Didn't think I'd be down here again." Sherman muttered as he ran down the stairs. He followed a long corridor until it turned to the right. "Damn labyrinth." Sherman pulled out a pistol and continued on his way, taking a deep breath. "Woodpecker! Woodpecker, can you hear me?"

There was no answer, causing Sherman to curse. The wooden walls, floor and ceiling suddenly merged into rock, indicating to Sherman that he was already off the ship. Now Sherman went slower, careful of anything out of the ordinary. With the labyrinth, you didn't know what could happen.

Sherman suddenly stepped back as the floor opened up down into a dark hole. He let out a breath of relief, which was soon stopped as the floor he was standing on seemed to tip. Sherman plummeted down the hole, which was actually angled like ramp. He slid down for a few seconds, before landing on his back at the base of the floor.

Sherman groaned before picking himself up and looking around. Immediately his face went pale. The floor was covered with what looked likes straw, while the walls were covered with brackets of fire latched onto the wall by bolts.

"Just my luck..." Sherman whispered.

_XXX_

_ "Guys, look, someone's coming." A younger Sherman said, pointing down the tunnel. _

_ "Thank god for some action." One of the men in the group said. "This labyrinth is driving me crazy." _

_ The figure indicated lumbered towards them, an oddly disfigured chest and head, with something like a wooden club hanging from its hand._

_ "What the hell is it?" Another asked. _

_ "No matter. This is enemy territory." Marston said, who had come down with the group. _

_ The group were just about to attack when all the fires went out, leaving utter darkness. Silence reigned for a few moments, before a sudden scream caught everyone off guard. Other screams followed, thuds echoing around the area. _

_ "Brother!" Marston called out. _

_ "I'm fine, I'm he-" Sherman was cut off as he felt a powerful force on the back of his neck._

_**XXX**_

_ "_Where are you!" Sherman called out, sweating slightly as he swept his pistols across the area. "I know your here Kaspar, show yourself!"

_Tap. Tap. _

Sherman stiffened at the sound of something being hit against the wall.

_Tap. Tap._

The sharpshooter swept his pistols around in a circle trying to spot whoever the owner of the noise was.

"You... I killed you..."

The raspy voice shook Sherman down to the core as it echoed around the room.

"S-So it is you Kaspar." Sherman called out. "Are you going to let me go through freely?"

"Freely? Mistaken... you will... suffer."

Sherman narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?"

In reply, the torches suddenly blew themselves out, leaving them in the pitch dark. Sherman caused and strained his ears to hear anything. It didn't help though as a heavy club smashed into his side causing him to let out a gasp of pain as ribs cracked. Sherman rolled across the ground in pain, blood spitting from his mouth.

"I'll kill you again."

Sherman quickly rolled to the side as the club smashed into the ground, creating a large hole. He stood up and pulled another pistol from his coat and fired in that direction. The flashes indicated that the disfigured figure was at the far end of the room.

"Got you!"

Sherman fired off shot after shot, flashing up the darkness with every press of the trigger. However it seemed that after every flash, Kaspar grew closer and closer. Finally with the final bullet disappearing into the darkness, the bull's head with sharp horns was straight in front of Sherman.

Sherman let out a yell but was quickly silenced by a club to the stomach, causing him to wretch and collapse to the ground. '_No... No, I can't... not again.' _

_**XXX**_

___Sherman stared upwards into the light in surprise. Letting of a small yawn, he turned to the side to see Marston sitting against a rock staring across the mountain. _

_ "Br-brother?" _

_ Marston glanced to his side to see Sherman awake. "You're awake. Good. Help is coming." _

_ "What's wrong?" Sherman asked but got no reply. "Something's wrong. What is it Marston?" _

_ "Nothing." Marston growled. _

_ "You always sound like this when something's wrong." Sherman tried to sit up, but that was when the pain suddenly came back to him as if he were shot. He screamed long and hard, echoing around the mountain. Not just of the pain, but realising that he had lost both his left arm and left leg. All the fingers on his right hand were broken, while the bones were cracked in his remaining leg. Finally there was a large dent in the middle of his chest from the ribcage buckling inwards. The screaming stopped as Sherman's eyes looked wildly around. "I-I, what happened, brother, why am I ..." _

_ "Be quiet." Marston said quietly, tipping his hat over his eyes so they couldn't be seen. "You're wasting what little energy you have." _

_ "Wha-" _

_ "You're dying. A miracle you haven't." Marston said. "The amount of blood lost, your ribcage buckled in. You're living on borrowed time brother." _

_ "M-Marston...?" Sherman said weakly. _

_ "That guy left us, thinking we were dead. Only thing I could do. He left, and the labyrinth deposited the bodies here. I-I buried them while you were out." _

_ "Marston! Sherman!"_

_ Marston looked up to see Jackal, Dett and another doctor running up the trail. He looked down again once they saw Sherman. _

_ "My god..." Dett muttered, immediately kneeling next to the broken body of Sherman. "Grey, come on, help me here." _

_ The other doctor, Grey, nodded and started working with Dett. For a moment Jackal watched, before looking back to Marston. _

_ "He's not going to survive." Jackal said lowly, looking down at Marston. _

_ "No." _

_ "What do you want me to do?" _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "You know what I mean kid. With my powers I can essentially bring him back." _

_ Marston shook his head. "That'd be a waste. Sh-Sherman ain't a powerful warrior unfortunately, he-he..." Marston stopped, breathing hard. _

_ "Kid, I know what you're thinking." Jackal said lowly as he stared at the doctor's trying fruitlessly to do what they could to help Sherman. "Me bringing back your brother would be confirming he's dead. However, he'll have his memories and some of his abilities. It's a powerful fruit, and while it's true I can't waste it, Sherman has proved that he's a warrior, if only on surviving those injuries." Jackal glanced back to Marston, and was surprised to see tears down the man's cheeks. _

_ "Please..." Marston said through gritted teeth. "Please bring him back!" _

_ Jackal nodded and stood up walking over to Dett. Dett shook his head indicating it was useless. _

_ Jackal nodded again but knelt down next to Sherman. Sherman looked up into the mayor's eyes. _

_ "M-Mayor Jackal...?" _

_ "Hey kid. Not looking to good, eh." Jackal said with a small grin, before placing a hand gingerly over Sherman's heart before motioning to Marston. _

_ Marston understood and placed a pistol in Jackal's hand. Jackal carefully put it under Sherman's chin. "I'm sorry. It won't hurt." _

_ Tears sprung to Sherman's eyes as he realised what was happening. He watched as some kind of mist swirled around Jackal's hand on his chest, before the pistol was fired. _

_**XXX**_

__Sherman grimaced as he rolled to the side again, just managing to dodge Kaspar's attack.

"Not again you fuckin' bastard!"

The room suddenly lit up as a spread of bullets crashed into Kaspar's chest, throwing him to the ground in surprise.

Sherman looked to the side to see none other than Marston and Diego standing by a doorway.

"What's up partner?" Marston said with a smile. Both he and Diego were carrying torches, which carried light a good distance.

"Brother!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Just stand back. I ain't gonna risk you going again." Marston handed his torch of flame to Sherman, before pointing two pistols as Kaspar. "Let's rumble partner."

**(Thanks to Yajuu Kikuishi, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: Woodpecker finds herself facing the shipwright couple of the Maze Pirates, as Eden is thrown into danger as she meets face to face none other than Morbius. **

**Till then!)**


	11. Trails in the Labyrinth

**Trails in the Labyrinth – Setting up the Fights**

_**"**_You want to help Diego?" Marston asked while keeping his eyes trained on Kaspar, whose bull head was flickering from the torches light. The beady eyes seemed lifeless and emotionless, fitting the image just right.

"Nah, this is you and your brother's fight." Diego said, leaning back onto the wall. "I don't want to inter- aah!" The wall behind Diego suddenly opened up, pitching him back first.

Once Diego's feet left the floor, the wall shut again leaving him falling through the air. The torch spun around making fire flick off the walls. After a few seconds, Diego stopped shouting and blinked.

He was still falling as the torch was still spinning, but there was no sign of any stopping.

"This is goddamn freaky..." Diego said to himself, his voice bouncing across the walls. All of a sudden he crashed stomach first into a pit of spikes impaling him every which way.

Diego pulled himself up as the ice formed back into his usual figure and grabbed the torch which was thankfully still burning. Looking around, there were exactly eight different tunnels.

"Okay..." Diego spun around and randomly pointed his torch down one of the tunnels. "This way."

**XXX**

Woodpecker was feeling nervous and afraid as she carefully looked around a large room she was in. Stone pillars stuck up off the ground, rising higher and higher to another passage in the distant. The base of each pillar of stone was situated in a pit far down, which included numerous spikes.

One moment Woodpecker had been on the deck of the ship when the floor opened up and she slid down here.

Taking a gulp, Woodpecker jumped and caught hold of the first pillar, pulling herself up. Looking down made the situation all the more worse, making her close her eyes.

'_Why aren't you bringing me back Jackal. Has something happened?'_

Woodpecker leaped to the next pillar and continued jumping until she reached the platform. As she walked down the passage, a large set of wooden double doors. Feeling hesitant but not willing to go back, Woodpecker pushed open the doors.

The ex-member of the Nameless Pirates recoiled in shock as natural light and air invaded her vision. On closer inspection, she was on the side of one of the mountains. Underneath rolled the ocean, while the wind whistled calmly. Oddly enough there were no gravestones on this side of the mountain. Perhaps they couldn't reach it.

Woodpecker turned around to find that the door was now gone, instead there was a stone ladder going up the mountain.

"What the hell... I hate this labyrinth..." Woodpecker muttered to herself, before starting to climb. She finally pulled herself up onto a flat stretch of rock and panted. It was quite a climb.

She let out an annoyed gasp as a large cube of woke rose from the ground, followed by wooden doors. The doors opened, revealing two figures. One was a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a white vest and jeans. Her feet were bare revealing pink-coated nails. The other was a grizzled middle-aged man. He stood taller than his companion, with a bushy beard and wild grey hair. He also wore a pair of glasses and wore some sort of white coat.

"Oh my... I thought we were going to our office." The woman said with a sigh.

"I always said that the Captain should get more control of his powers." The man said in a growl.

"Who do we have here?" The woman stepped towards Woodpecker, who immediately raised her arms. "Looks like she wants a fight."

"Isn't that the girl of those Pirates a while back? The Nameless Pirates or something?" The man said.

"I think you're right. Haha... how funny."

"Who're you?" Woodpecker asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"I am Arianne, while this is my husband Tyson. We are some of the very best shipwrights, hailing from Water 7 itself!"

"Aye!" Tyson exclaimed. "So, do you want to fight her? My backs been having pains lately."

"Yeah, why not. She's obviously an intruder." Arianne stepped forward towards Woodpecker.

A drawn out yell caught all three's attention. Tyson's eyes widened as a hole opened up in the face of the mountain and a figure flew out. It smashed straight into his chest, knocking him over.

Diego stood up and rubbed his head. "Woah... that's some crazy stuff right there..."

"Get off me!"

"Woah." Diego was thrown into the air, but he back flipped and landed on his feet facing a fuming Tyson.

"How dare you touch me! I'll kill you!" Tyson charged at Diego, but the Logia user flipped over and backed away. He glanced over to Woodpecker.

"Who are you? You don't look like an enemy? Are you with Jackal?"

"Are you?" Woodpecker asked.

"I'm an ally."

"Oh good. I'm an ally too." Woodpecker said. "Can you take care of Tyson over there? I'd feel better knowing that I can comfortably focus on one person."

"We're more than enough for the likes of you!" Arianne growled charging at Woodpecker at the same time as Tyson ran at Diego.

**XXX**

"Okay... where am I?" Eden looked around, confused. She had been watching the fight beforehand, but the floor opened and she had fallen down some kind of slide. After exiting she was now in a corridor lit up by a number of torches. Eden walked forward to a pair of doors and opened them. It led in to a complete circular room. The floor was covered in red velvet, while the walls were covered in crimson drapes. A bed stood at the far end, with a figure sitting on the end.

The figure was male, dressed completely in black. A black balaclava over a t-shirt with sleeves and a long neck. He also wore gloves, boots and simple black trousers.

"Hmm... " The figure said, making eye contact with Eden.

Eden stiffened and raised her arms. "Who're you?"

"Don't you recognise me." The voice said, grabbing his balaclava and pulling it off revealing a familiar face of stubble.

"K-Kazeuindo!" Eden gasped in surprise.

"Now, it's time for you to die girl!" Kazeuindo pulled a dagger out and lunged at Eden. Eden found she couldn't move, and stared shocked at the dagger as it entered her chest. Instead of feeling pain, the room burst into blackness.

"What...?" Eden watched as the blackness disappeared into a bedroom. "No..." A small girl was rocking on the bed, holding her knees and covered in blood. At the base of a bed were a man and a woman, covered in stab marks. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"What do you fear, Eden..."

Eden spun around just to see a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes.

"Do you fear your past? Your present? You're... future..."

"Who-Who are you?"

"I know you fear killing someone..."

The bedroom disappeared and turned into a cave. Eden watched as an exact clone of her stabbed a knife into Ian Steele's skull. Eden gasped at the scene all that time ago with Chelsea.

"Is Angela your true self? Oh no, she isn't. I know that. What is your true self... Eliza?"

"How do you know that?" Eden snapped, looking around in a panic. "How do you know my name? No-one knows that!"

"No-one alive at least... isn't that right you two."

The two figures from before appeared, covering in stab wounds. "Eliza... why?"

"STOP THIS!" Eden closed her eyes and backed away.

"Closing your eyes doesn't make anything disappear. Is this your aim, Eliza Eden? What is it you don't want people finding out?"

"Shut up!" Eden's eyes opened to show the small girl again, this time on her own an in a prison cell.

"No can do, Miss Eden. Kerahahaaa! Did you like that cell? Was it comfy? Please tell me."

Eden blinked, to find herself in place of the small girl. In fact she was in the small girl's body, looking past the cells. A figure in a marine uniform walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"Do you slaughter those who know your secrets? You hid away as a measly cook. You learned to cook for the sole reason of the disguise, why would someone who would go so far with just her name in piracy resort to cooking! Why? What is the problem of living up to your name!"

"T-They can't exist!" Eden spat, surprised to find her voice was that of small girl.

"Oh they can. All the famous people existed and they excelled! Why did they excel? Because they embraced the Will. Gol D. Roger. Portgas D. Ace. Edward D. Teach. Monkey D. Luffy. The Will of the D! Why do you not accept this..." The marine figure grinned wide, the white teeth gleaming. "...Eliza D. Eden? Kerahahaa!"

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and DThehalfdragon for the review! Woah there, what a cliffhanger! Eliza D. Eden? Oh, that's damn right. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: Sherman and Marston, brothers together again, fight to the best of their abilities to defeat Kaspar. Will 'The Minatuar' destroy them both, or can the Brother's defy history? **

**Till then! **


	12. The Three Rules

**The Three Rules of the Sharpshooter – Marston vs. Kaspar**

"This guy's hide... is thick." Marston growled as he shot multiple bullets at Kaspar's chest and head, only for the bullet's to fall to the ground.

"Try for the legs. They look unprotected." Sherman pointed out, waving the torch in front of him.

"Good point." Marston pointed the pistol at Kaspar's leg but suddenly ducked as the club soared over his head. "HE's fast!"

Kasper swung the club downwards for Marston's head, but the sharpshooter quickly dodged to the side and shot a bullet straight in the back of Kaspar's thigh.

Kasper let out a deep groan and swung around, one more the club sailing through the air. Marston merely stood back, smiling slightly. "What's this? You're nothing like the Kaspar I fought all that time ago. What's happened?"

Kasper growled and sprinted towards Marston, his feet padding against the rocky ground.

Marston pointed at the legs and let off another couple of shots, but Kaspar leapt up into the air while swinging the club up. The club smashed against the bottom of Marston's jaw, driving him backwards in pain.

"Marston!" Sherman shouted, drawing the gaze of Kasper. Kaspar took one step forward before his back exploded in fire; he turned around in fury at Marston.

"If you think that I only have normal bullets in my arsenal, you are surely mistaken." Marston said as blood dripped down his goatee. Pressing the trigger again Kaspar's front exploded in fire this time causing the big man to stumble backwards. Marston pointed his pistol in front of Kaspar's face. "See ya sometime, partner."

Kaspar's head erupted into flames with enough force to make Kaspar wall back first to the ground. He stayed motionless, the club rolling across the floor.

Marston smirked and turned to Sherman. "Man, I'm ashamed you were beaten up by him. He didn't seem as strong as last time."

"No... He was weak like last time. You were stronger."

"Oh for..." Marston turned around to see Kaspar standing up, though he had placed both hands around the bull's head.

"I am disappointed that I have to do this. Yet, you deserve it."

Kasper suddenly lifted the bull's head off of his shoulders, revealing a thickly set middle-aged man with a grey beard tied into braids and hair. The hair went down to his shoulders, before it tied into the braids of his beard essentially giving him a hood of hair.

Marston watched suspiciously.

Kaspar let go of the bull's head, and let it drop to the ground. When it made contact it promptly made a large crater in the earth by its sheer weight.

"That heavy...?" Marston gasped just as he was punched hard in the stomach causing him to bend over.

"I use the bulls head as a way of increasing my strength and the fear in my opponents. If I can beat an opponent with the head on, I will grow stronger."

Marston was kicked in the side of the ribs causing him to stumble to the side, before another punch connected with his jaw and knocked him to the floor.

"Do you know how many opponents I have defeated since I last took my mask off? Over 100 people!"

Marston grimaced, lifting himself from the floor only to get punted in the stomach, knocking him to his back.

Kasper stepped forward with an amused gaze. "You are not so strong now, are you Marston I admire you're strength, since you have improved greatly since I almost killed your brother. Now? You both will die."

Kasper reached down and grabbed Marston's throat, using his superior size to lift the sharpshooter high in the air and brought his other arm back.

Kasper shot his arm forward and smashed it straight into Marston's throat. Marston was thrown backwards hard into the wall, falling down to his knee's coughing up blood.

Kasper grinned and stepped forward when arms latched around his throat. Sherman was pulling back hard on Kaspar's throat, trying to strangle him.

"Get off!" Kaspar exclaimed, throwing Sherman over head. Sherman crashed on the ground hard. Kasper grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room away from Marston. "Now..." Kaspar approached Marston only to suddenly jump back, his eyebrows furrowed.

Marston had his rifle in his hands now and was pointing it straight at Kaspar. "My rifle is so much more powerful than the pistol. Faster shooting time, more piercing power."

Kaspar watched as Marston's finger twitched before expertly ducking down as Marston pressed the trigger causing a bullet to fly overhead. Kasper slapped the rifle from Marston's hand before spinning around and planting his elbow into Marston's stomach. As Marston collapsed to his knee's Kaspar slammed his elbow on the top of Marston's neck, before suddenly turning around and planting his arm straight into a running Sherman's throat.

The power was enough to make Sherman flip in the air before crashing down face first to the ground.

"You annoy me." Kaspar growled, reaching down and picking Sherman up. "I'll kill you fi-"

Kasper was cut off as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled back straight onto the ground. Kaspar rolled backwards only to get tackled to the ground by Marston.

"You will not touch my brother." Marston growled, a pistol pointed straight at Kaspar's forehead.

"Oh?" Kaspar smirked. "Are you going to shoot me? Go ahead and do it then."

Marston frowned. "Don't try me!"

"What are you waiting for?" Sherman exclaimed, clutching his throat.

Marston stared at Kasper, before closing his eyes and standing off of Kaspar.

"Marston, what-" Sherman started to say but was cut off by Marston's hand.

"Are you forgetting what we would told as children, Sherman? When we were taught to shoot by our dad?"

Sherman stared at Marston for a moment, before sighing. "The three rules."

"Yes."

"You don't have time for talking!" Kaspar suddenly growled, kicking upwards. Marston suddenly grabbed Kasper's leg and let out a grunt. With surprising strength he lifted Kaspar from the ground into the air and slammed him to the floor.

"First rule: We should always care for our weapons as if they were our children." Marston said as Kaspar stood up. Marston suddenly leapt forward and smashed his fist hard into Kaspar's gut. "Second Rule: While we should learn hand-to-hand fighting, we shouldn't use it unless we were in a dire situation. If you can shoot, shoot. If you can't..." Marston drove his knee upwards, connecting with Kasper's nose, causing blood to burst outwards. Kaspar stumbled back, disorientated. "Third Rule: Never, in any circumstance, do we shoot a man while he's down. We are not executioners, but sharp-shooters. If that man decides to get up after being a situation where he is defeated, only then should you use hand-to-hand combat in full power."

Marston ran at Kaspar again and planted his knee into Kaspar's stomach, causing Kaspar to spit out blood.

"How... how can you suddenly get... this strength?" Kaspar groaned as he fell to his knees.

"You made the situation in which I couldn't shoot. Therefore the only option I had was to defeat you hand-to-hand. When you wake up, get off this island. I don't want to see your face again."

With that Marston cocked back his fist and slammed it straight into the bridge of Kaspar's nose. Blood spat from 'The Minotaur's' mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kaspar swayed for a moment on his knees, before falling to the side.

Marston turned around to see Sherman standing with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"You always said you hated fighting by hand. I thought that was because you weren't very good, but you were able to do something like that? You should fight hand to hand more often brother."

"I'm not a martial artist Sherman. I'm a shooter... and..."

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"I think I've spent too much time on this island. Well, anyway, let's go. I need to think."

With that, the two brothers started walking away towards one of the passages, leaving the first of the Maze Pirates unconscious on the ground.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Urgh... I forgot how much I hate shooters vs. Melee fighter, well, not matter I think I did a respectable job. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: It's trouble outside, as Jackal refuses to stay out of the battle despite his injuries. Elsewhere, Arianne and Tyson face off against Woodpecker and Diego. Can the Diego and Woodpecker take two more out of the equation, or do Arianne and Tyson have some tricks hidden up their sleeves?**

**Till next time! **


	13. Ridiculous power

**Ridiculous Power – Diego & Woodpecker vs. The Shipwright Couple**

"Jackal! Come back here!"

"Shut the hell up Jetthro." Jackal grunted as he looked around the base of the cliff practically pulling Jetthro along to support him. They were at the place where he had first summoned his army. "I know it's here somewhere..."

"I don't know what you're looking for, but we need to get you medical att-"

"It's fine." Jackal said, waving the new stub of a hand in the air. "See, fine. I barely feel it."

Jetthro sighed. "You were always a stubborn man."

"Learned from the best." Jackal said, before suddenly grinning. "Aha! There you are!" Jackal reached out with his remaining hand and grabbed the handle of a large broadsword, swinging it into the air and stabbing it into the ground. "I knew I left it here somewhere."

"You still use that?" Jetthro raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I wouldn't have been a Captain if I didn't have this. I'm a fool for forgetting to bring it with me to take on those twins. This time... this time it'll be different when I find them!"

"Why would you need to find us?"

Jackal and Jetthro swung around to find both Ariel and Thesk sitting on a rock with amused glances.

"Goddamn..." Jetthro muttered, grabbing at his sword.

"Back are you?" Jackal smirked, leaning on his broadsword. "Thought you ran away?"

"We were just receiving orders." Thesk said. "Our Captain has confirmed that we are to kill all attackers. Hence, we are here to defeat you Krey."

"Oh?" Jackal licked his lips with a grin. "I got to pay you back for cutting off my hand and injuring my leg. Is our deal still on?"

Ariel smiled. "You have no hope of winning. But the deal is still on."

"Good. Let's get the final battle underway!" Jackal roared, swinging the broadsword upwards towards Thesk.

**XXX**

Diego quickly raised his mace, blocking the chisel Tyson was using as a weapon. Tyson growled and pressed his mass down causing Diego's feet to dig into the ground. He quickly ducked backwards causing Tyson to stumble forward allowing Diego to kick mud up into Tyson's eyes. Tyson growled in annoyance and stumbled back wiping at his eyes. Diego smirked and spun around smashing the mace straight into Tyson's stomach.

Instead of flesh ripping apart, there was the sound of metal against metal.

"Eh?" Diego raised an eyebrow when he was suddenly socked in the jaw. The force caused him to be thrown far back across the battlefield, coming to a stop only by flying straight off the side of the cliff.

For a moment he stared down at the rolling waters below, before letting out a yell and reaching out for the Cliffside. Instead of rock in his hand, another hand grabbed his own.

Woodpecker grunted and lifted Diego upwards where he scrambled back up to his feet.

"Thanks." Diego smiled, but quickly used one hand to push Woodpecker down and threw his other fist forward to connect with Arianne's face. She quickly brought her hand upwards, catching Diego's fist. With a grunt, Arianne lifted Diego straight up off the ground. Diego's eyes widened before he was slammed against the ground. Arianne went to stomp on him but was kicked in the back by Woodpecker.

Arianne turned in annoyance and threw a fist at Woodpecker but Woodpecker suddenly ducked and grabbed Arianne around the waist. With a grunt she pushed backwards and flipped Arianne straight over her shoulders. With barely a sound Arianne was thrown straight off the cliff down towards the waters below.

Woodpecker panted and glanced at Diego, who was brushing himself off.

"One down, one to go." Woodpecker said.

"Two on one sound good to you." Diego asked.

"Sounds fine."

"Cool. Let's go."

With that, Woodpecker and Diego charged at Tyson who was steadily walking towards them. Tyson cracked his knuckles and stabbed at Woodpecker. Woodpecker ducked under his arm as Diego jumped into the air. Woodpecker threw her leg upwards as Diego thrust his knee forward. Both knee and leg smashed straight into Tyson's head. Diego's knee had smashed Tyson's glasses causing shards to fly through the air.

Woodpecker and Diego dropped back to their feet as Tyson's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the side.

"Well... that was easy." Diego said, clipping the mace back to his waist.

"Too easy if you ask me." Woodpecker said.

"_Whip!" _

Both allies turned around to spot something thin and pink flying towards them. Woodpecker jumped to avoid it but Diego was too slow. The object slashed into his side with enough force to cut him in half.

Woodpecker gasped in horror as Diego fell back to the ground in two pieces. "Diego!"

"I'm fine." Diego said, forming his legs back and climbing up to his feet. At Woodpecker's surprised expression he shrugged. "I'm an ice man."

"Ice! T-that's one of the most powerful fruits, isn't it! Didn't Admiral Aokiji have that around ten years ago before he was assassinated?"

"I heard he did." Diego frowned. "Wonder why he was ass-"

"Did you just ignore that attack?"

Diego and Woodpecker glanced towards the side of the cliff, where Arianne was standing. Something pink and slimy was wrapped around her neck. It was only when they realized it was coming from her mouth...

Diego recoiled in disgust. "Holy cow woman! Why is your tongue that long?"

Arianne grinned as the tongue crept back into her mouth like a snake into a woven pot. "The power of the tongue fruit!"

Diego stared at her with both eyebrows raised high under his fringe.

"..."

"..."

Diego suddenly burst out laughing so hard he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Haha... oh my... it hurts... haha... tongue...? What a... ridiculous fruit!"

"Shut up!" Arianne snapped, whipping her head. "_Whip!" _

The tongue shot out once more, snapping towards Diego. This time he had enough sense to jump as the tongue soared underneath him. He landed and pulled out his mace glaring at Arianne. For a moment they exchanged glares before Diego burst out laughing again. "No, nope I can't fight such a ridiculous power..."

Woodpecker stared at the exchange with a small smile. While she wasn't one to lose her composure, she had to admit that the 'tongue' fruit was a pretty silly fruit.

"Who're you looking at?"

Woodpecker suddenly dived to the side as a fist crashed into the ground where she was standing. Rolling back Woodpecker raised her fists to confront Tyson who was back up.

"Determined, aren't you?" Woodpecker said, throwing her fist forward and smashing it into Tyson's stomach. Woodpecker immediately gasped and pulled back, holding her fist in pain.

"Hah! You cannot hurt me there!" Tyson suddenly grabbed his trousers and ripped them off, revealing gleaming metal legs and pelvis. "I was injured but I crafted myself a cyborg body! Lots of people do that now-a-days. However, you annoy me. I'll show you my full power..."

Woodpecker prepared herself but looked bemused as Tyson's figure started changing.

Tyson's beard and hair retracted back so it was short, but seemed to expand to cover the whole of his face. His nose turned small and pink as his teeth sharpened slightly smaller. His ears rose higher on his head and made more of a triangle shape. Finally the hair, or fur, covered all over his body stopping just at the cybernetics.

Tyson raised a paw with clawed nails. "Witness the power of the Neko Neko No Mi: Model Housecat!"

Woodpecker blinked slowly, before her mouth twitched.

"What's wrong! Paralyzed in fear?"

Woodpecker didn't reply as slowly a smile crept onto her face. Her face turned red as she bit her lip.

"Yes! Realize the true fear of my power!"

Finally she couldn't contain it, and even Woodpecker collapsed in a heap, laughing her head off joining Diego who was still laughing about Arianne. Diego turned to see what Woodpecker was laughing at and saw Tyson. Immediately Diego burst out into more laughter, smacking his fists against the ground.

"Y-You guys really didn't get good fruits, did you...?" Diego gasped, coughing as he tried to stop the laughter.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Both Arianne and Tyson roared at the same time as veins throbbed on their heads.

**A/N: Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! So, setting up another fight, hm? **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: With the power's of the tongue and housecat, can Tyson and Arianne defeat Diego and Woodpecker? Will the other two be able to stop laughing to actually fight? **

'**Till then!**


	14. Easy Defeat  No Match for the Duo

**Easy Defeat – No Match for the Duo **

"Is it all right if we laugh while fighting?" Diego asked as he jumped back from Tyson's paw.

"Shut up!" Tyson growled, slashing against at Diego's chest. Diego just dodged it again and threw his fist forward into Tyson's stomach. Tyson just let the blow hit his cybernetics and grabbed Diego around the waist with both hands and lifted him high into the air. "Extend!"

The claws from Tyson's paws suddenly extended, digging into his side. Instead of blood falling, Diego just raised an eyebrow, before slamming the bottom of his elbow on the top of Tyson's head. He repeated the blow, but Tyson refused to let go.

"Come on you annoying..." Diego growled, lashing his foot out and connecting just above Tyson's stomach. Tyson grunted and Diego took the advantage, kicking Tyson in the ribs once more before delivering another elbow. Tyson finally dropped him, allowing Diego to step backwards and unclip his mace.

However, before he could attack a foot connected with the side of Tyson's face with enough force to turn him back to human where he crashed to the side.

Woodpecker rubbed her hands together and nodded to Diego. "I swear, these guys are just as weak as their fruits suggest." She pointed behind her with a thumb, where Arianne was laying face down.

"Don't look down on us! _Foot Missile!" _

Diego and Woodpecker turned to the side to see Tyson acting as if he were kicking a football. The back of his foot sparked with flame and shot off fast. It soared towards the two allies, but they both stepped backwards allowing for the foot to go through the middle of them and spiral off into the distance.

"Wow... kind of a bad attack. You've lost a foot." Diego said.

Tyson gritted his teeth and hopped towards Diego, before jumping into the air with surprising strength.

"_Missile Kick!" _

Once more flame sparked on the back of his foot, except this time the foot didn't detach. The high-powered kick was aimed straight for Diego's face. Just in time his hand flashed upwards and he caught Tyson's large mechanical foot.

"Y'know. Sometimes cybernetics are not something to be used sparingly. You've lost a foot and you completely open yourself up to me despite knowing what I can do. _Freeze." _

Tyson's eyes widened as ice spread across his leg and carried up to his waist. Diego clenched his fist and all the cybernetics suddenly shattered, Tyson gasped as he fell to the ground, his bottom half missing.

"You are a sorry excuse for a cyborg." Diego said, raising his foot. Tyson's eyes widened before Diego smashed his foot into Tyson's face, knocking the bearded man clean out.

"TYSON!"

Once more Diego turned around to see Arianne's tongue shooting towards him. Once more his hand flashed upwards and caught something. Keeping Arianne's tongue in his mouth, he smirked at Arianne. "Bit of advice. Don't use you're fruit if you can't attack with it. Also, I wonder if your fruit allows you to grow a tongue. _Freeze._"

Ice spread down Arianne's extended tongue. It went down halfway before Arianne jolted backwards in a futile attempt to pull her tongue away. Instead, the tongue broke in half, causing her to scream in pain. The scream was quickly cut off by a hard punch to the face delivered by Woodpecker.

She smirked and turned back to Diego, who smiled.

"You would have thought we'd face off against someone useful." Diego said, cracking his knuckles. "Nothing but small fry."

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"That is to be expected from 'Ice-Mace' Diego." A cool voice spoke out.

Rising from the very ground, the Captain of the Maze Pirates, Samson, appeared before Woodpecker and Diego.

"Huh? Ice-Mace?" Diego questioned.

"According to this bounty poster." Samson said, throwing a piece of paper to Diego. Diego caught it and looked to it, his eyes widening in surprise.

**Wanted Alive**

'**Ice-Mace' Diego **

**105,000,000 Beli **

"Woah... that's high!" Diego exclaimed.

"Given to you mainly for defeated 'Blood Baron' Von Saren as well as surviving a buster call. This makes you a supernova, the third of your crew. Eden, 'Blood' Red and now you, 'Ice-Mace'. It is no surprise that you were able to beat my shipwrights so easily. Of course, Talon has a rather large bounty, but he's not a rookie so he's illegible."

As Diego stared at his bounty poster Woodpecker looked up to Samson.

"What do you want? I'm sure you're not here just to show him a bounty poster."

"Indeed." Samson nodded. "As of this moment, my first mates are taking care of Jackal and that bounty hunter. It is unfortunate that Kaspar has failed me, but Marston surprised me. You will be annihilated."

"Wait..." Diego glanced up at Samson. "Where's Dett?"

"Oh? The traitor?" Samson raised his hand. The floor opened up and a body was flung out. Samson grabbed it by the neck and dropped it at Diego's feet.

It was Dett. Blood covered everywhere along with cuts and bruises. He was still alive, but barely. His breaths rattled as his chest rose.

"Take him away." Diego said to Woodpecker.

"What? But..."

"He needs treatment if he is to survive. Besides, you stand no chance against Samson."

"Of course she doesn't! I already killed her once!" Samson grinned. Woodpecker whipped her head towards him, anger in her eyes.

Diego grabbed her shoulder. "Don't rise to his taunts. What makes you think you stand a chance now when you're power is three times less than it should be. Just go."

Woodpecker bit her lip, before grabbing Dett and hosting him up on her shoulder.

"Good luck." She said, before jogging down a trail with Dett.

"You're letting her go." Diego said to Samson. "Why?"

"She isn't worth my time. I am much more interested in you, Ice-Mace. You see... my pirating days are coming to an end. I am going to be staying in Whiskey Peak and have it under my control, taking treasure from any foolish pirate who decides to come through. This is my final plan, after all. There is no doubt that Ariel and Thesk will do their job. Once Jackal falls, Whiskey Peak will fall. You should have just gone, Ice-Mace. Currently Morbius is with Eden. I just have to deal with you, and my plan will come to fruition."

"You think it'll be so easy?" Diego asked, unclipping his mace.

"Of course not. Your bounty is nothing to laugh at despite the mass increasing the marines are doing. Methodical and slow, you will fall under my power."

"You're labyrinth? What are you going to do with that?" Just after the words exited Diego's mouth he jumped back as a small cylindrical spike shot up to his jaw.

"I have control over this whole land. I have systematically recreated the whole side of this island. I am spreading my power all the way to the other side. I have the whole land under my control. Do you know why the Maze Pirates are renowned as one of the best, Ice-Mace?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"...because we hold three of the most powerful Logia's. Ariel's glue, Thesk's Clay, and my... stone."

Samson threw his hand up causing a stone wall to erupt in front of Diego. Diego promptly froze it and smashed it to pieces.

"So? I'm ice. What are you going to do to me? I don't need to rely on my fruit, so I'm not going to use it unless I have to. I can beat you without anyway."

"Do you know one of the weaknesses with certain Logia's, Ice-Mace? Fire and Ice are prime examples. A Logia is able to control the surrounding elements if it's the element they control. A sand user uses the sand around him. Same with wind and stone, like me. However, fire and ice only have themselves to use. True, if you were in a winter island it would be a different story. You are not, though. In a battle of Logia's, Ice-Mace, you are at a severe disadvantage."

Diego let out a small laugh. "Whatever you say. Now, are you going to talk or are you going to act, huh?"

"Oh, I will act. You and Eden's bounty is sure to help support my new life at Whiskey Peak. Give yourself up."

"You obviously don't know me, Samson. I don't give up! I've trained with the most powerful people on the seas. You stand no chance!"

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! **

**Next Time on OPNN: Can the final fight between the Twins and The Friends be completed? Will Ariel and Thesk get the first win for the Maze Pirates, or can Jetthro and Jackal defeat them despite the injuries?**

**Till next time. **


	15. Anti Hydra Tactic

**Anti-Hydra Tactic – Thesk & Ariel vs. Jackal & Jetthro **

"You have no chance without the use of your leg." Thesk said as he stared at a bloody Jackal who was leaning against the wall. His sword was lying at his feet, chipped and cracked but still very usable.

Jackal spat out a goblet of blood and stared at Thesk with fury.

"What? Are you angry that you are nothing anymore Krey. You are the shell of your former self. The Nameless Pirates will finally die out. You lost your friends, and yet you try to retain their memories with the use of your devil fruit."

"They wanted to live. I gave them that chance." Jackal groaned, a sliver of blood falling from his lips.

"What if they didn't want to live?"

Jackal stiffened, clenching his fist.

Thesk laughed, shaking his head. "Did I touch a nerve? Oh, that's right. Your former first mate had a bit of an issue with that, didn't he? Bison did the sensible thing."

"Shut up!" Jackal managed to push himself up and lunge at Thesk. Thesk grabbed his outstretched arm and slammed Jackal chest-first to the ground, before sitting on his back.

"It's such a sad sight." Thesk sighed. "You've been reduced to nothing. Your leg is broken. Your hand is gone. Why do you still attempt to fight? Why don't you give up?"

"I will not give up, I will not shame Whiskey Peak! I am the mayor and I'll be damned if I fail them."

"But... you are going to fail them Jackal. Fail all of them. Woodpecker, Sherman, Jetthro. Even now you are failing Jetthro. Look at him." Thesk motioned to Jetthro, who was bloodied as he fought with Ariel. Slowly Jetthro was getting beaten, unable to stand the fighting. "The Maze Pirates will take Whiskey Peak and you with it! We are the strongest!"

Thesk let out a cackle and stood up just as Jetthro was finally put to the ground, rolling across and landing at Jackal's side. Jetthro smiled a bloody grin at Jackal.

"Not looking too good kid. Not looking too good at all."

"I can say the same thing to you old man." Jackal replied.

"What're you gonna do?" Jetthro asked, dragging himself up so he was sitting next to Jackal. Thesk and Ariel were watching them with amusement.

Jackal looked lost. "I-I don't know... perhaps... perhaps Bison was right, all that time ago. Perhaps life shouldn't be tampered with. I should've died with my crew."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have saved you?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be dead right now."

Jetthro let off a sigh. "Jackal... no, Krey. You aren't a part of the Nameless Pirates any more. Jackal is one person, Krey is someone completely different. Krey is the man I saved and the man who became Mayor for Whiskey Peak. They were scared and you stood up to fight the attackers. You were willing to risk it all by teaming with Pirates. That was you, Krey. You made that decision. I would've died sooner or later anyway. Make the choice and make the decision not as Jackal, but as Krey. Do what's best and whatever decision it is, me, Sherman and Woodpecker will all agree with it. If you want to give up... so be it."

"Are you finished with your chatter?" Thesk asked.

"How long...?" Jackal asked, somehow managing to push himself up with the help of his leg and arm.

"A minute at best." Jetthro replied, also standing up.

"Good."

"You still want to fight?" Ariel questioned in disbelief.

"Let's just kill them then. No more playing around." Thesk said, pointing his hand at Jackal. "_Clay Spike!"_

The spike shot forward but Jetthro sliced downwards with Jackal's broadsword.

"You'll fight me first." Jetthro growled, swinging the broadsword into Thesk. Thesk jumped back as Ariel went to punch Jetthro. Jetthro stepped back and avoided the blow, before slicing at her.

As he fought, Jackal was running a hand over the numerous names over his body. As he passed them they seemed to glow. Across his arms, his legs, stomach, chest, back. Finally he moved his hand across his head. Now every single name was lit up.

"_...release..._"

A figure seemed to appear out of Jackal, followed by another and another. Soon, hundreds of figures were surrounded a surprised Thesk and Ariel. Every single person Jackal had was out.

"I am rather surprised." Ariel said as she looked around.

"So, you're last decision is to try and beat us by numbers? It's too bad you've strength has decreased to the point where these won't even be small fry."

"Everyone, use the Anti-Hydra Tactic!" Jackal exclaimed, and all the figures attacked at once. Ariel and Thesk moved with grace as if in a deadly dance, using their devil fruits to dispatch figures. However, it seemed to be move effort the more people disappeared, having been defeated and lost for the final time.

Slowly cuts and nicks were appearing on Thesk and Ariel's body.

"Using that tactic huh." Jetthro said as he watched next to Jackal. "Wasn't expecting that."

"I don't like to deliberately kill those I saved." Jackal said with remorse on his face. "It was a tactic designed only against the strongest of opponents. We all agreed to it and the result after it suceeds."

"I know, I was there. Mind you, I wasn't listening."

"Just like you." Jackal said as he watched. "The Anti-Hydra. While the Hydra would grow two heads after one was cut off, his power would increase. This is the opposite. The more you kill off the people, the survivors would get stronger."

"Must be hard. Watching those who you saved."

"As bad as it sounds, I'm not close to them. These were the warriors I defeated in by days of pirating and bounty hunting. Really, it's only you, Sherman and Woodpecker who I'm worried about. However I will hold a mass funeral for those who have died."

Thesk winced as a sword entered his arm. He quickly turned around and slammed his fist into the attacker. The weakness of both him and Ariel was more apparent than ever. They couldn't be in a constant state of Logia since that was exhausting. Plus, they were always getting attacked from behind. Ariel had received a particular bad cut across her stomach and part of her leg was shot.

"This is getting... on my nerves!" Thesk growled. "Ariel. Let's do that."

"That? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Ariel quickly pushed her way next to Thesk. Then both of them turned into their respective Logia forms. The Glue and Clay seemed to meld together and mix in brown streaked with white. Then it grew larger and bulkier, standing two times higher than any of the attackers.

"_Glue-Clay Golem!" _The combined voices of Thesk and Ariel growled to the surprise of the many attackers.

The golem swung its arm and instantly swatted people away with immense force to dispatch them for good.

"_Glue Hurricane!" _

The golem spun around and glue was thrown at the floor, sticking people in place. As they struggled to free themselves it smashed them with a large clay hammer.

Slowly, Thesk and Ariel found themselves smiling as people disappeared from the face of the earth for the second and final time.

After five minutes, the golem slammed his hammed hard on the last person. It disappeared with a grimace. Thesk and Ariel turned back to normal, looking exhausted. It was hard to sustain that form, but the time called for it. The Devil Fruits would be useless now, considering how exhausting it was to use them.

Ariel turned to Thesk. "It's time to kill tho-" Ariel stopped, her eyes bulging from her head. Thesk's jaw went slack as he stared at her chest. Ariel slowly looked down to see a broadsword blade impaled through her chest. Then her eyes dimmed and she slid off the sword onto the ground.

"One down." Jackal panted, facing Thesk. "One to go." Jackal looked completely different consider every name was gone from his body, other than the names of Sherman, Jetthro and Woodpecker.

"A-Ariel..." Thesk muttered in disbelief. "Ariel... ARIEL!" Thesk roared, throwing his hand sideways and slamming it into Jackal's chest. Jackal went flying back, smashing against the cliff. "You...you... how dare you..." Thesk was twitching in anger, slowly stalking Jackal. "How dare you... "

Thesk suddenly swung around and kicked an approaching Jetthro in the stomach. Jetthro went down like a sack of potatoes. Thesk raised his boot and slammed it hard on Jetthro's shoulder. There was a sharp crack and Jetthro let out a scream of pain.

"Let me finish him off."

Thesk snapped his head sideways as saw Ariel standing up with an odd look on her face, though Thesk disregarded this. "You're alive! Oh, Ariel, I knew you wouldn't die! I-" Thesk stopped as Ariel raised her hand to Thesk's chest.

"_Glue Cannon." _

Thesk's eyes widened in disbelief as the glue spat against his chest with enough force to knock him to the floor and promptly stick him to it.

"Ariel, what are you doing!" Thesk yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to say but she did die."

Thesk's eyes made contact with Jackal who was leaning against the cliff wall.

"What? What are you-"

Jackal wordlessly raised the palm of his only hand. Thesk's eyes widened in denial. Written quite clearly was 'Ariel'.

"No..." Thesk muttered.

"I'm afraid so." Jackal replied."She's been given a chance at new life. However, one of the effects of my fruit is that I can only give freedom of movement by direct command. While Jetthro and my friends have been given the freedom of movement so they can fight without my direction, Ariel has not. I am controlling her."

"No... Ariel..."

"This is it for you Thesk." That was Jetthro's voice. He was now standing up, Jackal's broadsword in his good arm. The other hung uselessly. "You'll be able to tell your crew to go once Jackal finishes you off." Jetthro walked to Jackal and gave him the sword. Jetthro then helped his friend over to Thesk, where he raised his hand with the broadsword over Thesk's heart.

"Thesk. Ariel. After you have told the crew to go, I will kill you once more. I will not insult you by making you work for me." Jackal informed. "Unless of course you want to work with me."

"Go to hell! I was only bluffing; Captain has control over the crew, not us! Are you a fool! Just die!" Thesk spat. He was too exhausted now. No chance of using his logia after the amount of times he used it.

"So be it." Jackal just slammed the sword down and impaled Thesk in the heart. Thesk immediately went limp. Jackal pulled the sword out and faced Ariel whose eyes showed the pain of watching Thesk die.

"Are you not going to write his name?" Jetthro questioned.

"He was telling the truth." Jackal replied. "I'll have to hope that Samson will be defeated by one of the others. Ariel, I told you I won't keep you." With that, Jackal raised his sword and cut Ariel down.

After that he turned around as Jetthro helped him walk. "Let's find Woodpecker... we should..."

Jetthro patted his friends back as he looked exhausted. "I don't think... we can... let's hope she's fine..."

With that, both Jetthro and Jackal collapsed from exhaustion, falling unconscious.

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon, and L-R-D for the review! Sorry for the delay, folks. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: Eden finds herself where she never wanted to go before. Confronted with the harsh nature of her past, can Eden possibly accept that she is part of the D family, or will she let Morbius destroy her mind?**

**With that, I bid you farewell. 'Till next time!) **


	16. Eliza D Eden

**Eliza D. Eden **

Eden stared at the marine figure with wide eyes. "You... how...?"

"I am a master of nightmares!" The man said, straightening back up. "Considering your nightmare is all about people finding out about the _true_ you, it's very simple."

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Oh, nothing really. It's just interesting to see your past and make you squirm. I've encountered so many nightmares, afraid of death or people or things like that. I have never had anything as interesting as you. How long will it take for you to crack, hm? How long until you snap?"

"Shut up!" Eden spat, looking around the cell. "This is all in my mind. This isn't real."

"True, it's in your mind. Yet it is real. Kerahaha... the only way to escape is to live through your nightmares. Go back to the day you left, back to the day when your mother abandoned you because you finally learnt the truth! 8 years old and finding out you were part of the D. Family, I wonder how you felt? Let's see, shall we?"

The cell seemed to disappear into fog before being replaced with an old bedroom. A cracked mirror hung on the wall and a bed stood in the corner.

**XXX**

_Eliza sat on her bed, staring at the note with wide eyes. Her father, Elliot, had disappeared four years ago and she barely remembered him. Why had she sent her this note now? Why did he want her to know now? _

_ "You need to know who you are..." Eliza muttered to herself as she read the letter. "Eliza, I would rather you never find out but you have to. Living in ignorance is worse than death. My full name is Elliot D. Eden. I am part of the D family, and you are too." Eliza felt shaken to the core even though she had read the letter again and again in the previous hours. "As soon as you read this, you need to go to my best friend who lives next to the bridge, Darren Matthews. He knows who I am and he will stay with you. Darren will take you in his ship to another island where you will form new identities. You need to know that you are in the D family so you can embrace the Will. So you can truly understand where I've been. I know your mother doesn't like pirates, and despises them. If she knew I was a pirate, then you would be the daughter of a pirate. Go. Find Darren. Perhaps one day we'll be able to meet again. Your father, Elliot." _

_ Eliza felt the last words hard to form in her throat. She had heard about the D's, the people who were famed pirates. Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Luffy being most famous among them. Despite the fact that the request was so sudden, Eliza found that she trusted her father more than anyone even though she hadn't spent long with him. _

**XXX**

Eden looked around the bedroom, the memories coming back when she had received the letter and found out about her father. A sharp rack on the door drew her attention and made her blood run cold. She couldn't be forced to relive the events, could she?

**XXX**

_Eliza looked up as the door was knocked on rapidly. Moments later it burst open and two marines came in, flanked by her mother. _

_ "There she is! One of the D's." Her mother spat it out with disgust. 8 years of being a mother, and it was all thrown out like that? All the kisses, the hugs, the love just gone in an instant. Eliza felt her chest constrict as the marines approached. One of them went to grab her but she jumped backwards, tears falling down her face. _

_ Not speaking, Eliza met eyes with her mother in the hopes that something remained. Yet the eyes were cold. Betrayed, Eliza quickly kicked out at the marines with surprising force, making them stumble back. Then she quickly turned around, opened the window, and climbed out. _

_ Eliza fell quickly, and landed with an _oomph _on the flowerbed. For a second she stayed lying down, before standing up as the marines came through the front door. Other marines were standing outside the house. Tall, imposing. To Eliza they were all blank slates, repetitive and threatening. _

_**XXX**_

Eden ran, sweat running down her face which joined the tears. Why did she have to repeat the harsh memories? What was Morbius hoping to achieve? The marines ran behind in an attempt to catch up to her, but Eden was too fast and she knew the town by the back of her hand, ducking under allies. Then she slid down a pathway and passed the bridge, facing Darren's house.

**XXX**

_Eliza clutched her stomach, looking up at the house. Running inside, all was silent. There was no sign of Darren. Looking around wildly Eliza went to climb the stairs went a voice was heard._

_ "Eliza, over here." _

_ Eliza turned and saw Darren's head peeking out over a trapdoor. His hair was black and covered one eye, and a scar ran over his nose horizontally. _

_ "Come on!" Darren said urgently. Eliza ran over and ducked inside the trapdoor, which led to some kind of underground passage. Darren closed the door and ran in front of Eliza. "I can't believe this... don't worry. Your father explained that when you turned eight you would find out. Didn't think the marines would react as quickly. I got a boat waiting at the end of this passage."_

_ Eliza merely nodded and ran down the passage. After a minute, it came to an end and opened up on a small beach with cliff's surrounding on all sides other than one, where the sea was. Also a small boat floated. It would be impossible to reach other than the passage. _

_ "Go, come on." Darren helped Eliza up on the boat, before raising the anchor and setting off. A sudden _pop _was heard and Darren's shoulder erupted into blood. He winced in pain and pushed Eliza in the cabin. "I'll get us out, don't worry." Darren stared at the marines on top of the cliff before continuing to set the boat. _

_**XXX**_

Eden watched as the boat seemed to dissolve, before being appearing again, this time moored on a beach. She immediately knew that it was three weeks later. Darren had sailed to another island far from the one Eden had lived on. In those three weeks Eden had opened up to Darren, and they became friends. However at the same time Darren was dying. The shot he had got back on their home island had became infected.

**XXX**

_Eliza held Darren's hand, her eyes wide._

_ Darren grinned. "I told your dad I'll get you safe. I've done that now." Darren coughed, sweat over his face. "Eliza... do yourself proud. Make yourself someone new. You were always good at cooking so perhaps you could become a cook. Maybe one day you'll meet your father again. If... when you do. Tell him thanks, from me." _

_ Darren coughed, blood specks flying through the air. _

_ "Before I forget..." Darren winced and pointed to a chest in the corner of the room. Eliza turned towards it. "I never told you what was in there. That's a Devil Fruit. I want you to have it. Whether you eat it or sell it is your own choice." Darren sighed and leaned back on his pillow. "I'm glad I knew your dad. Pirates aren't so bad... You should become a pirate when your much older, Eliza. That's what your dad would want. Think about it, eh..." Darren shut his eyes. "Such a good kid..." _

_ Eliza watched as Darren became still, before biting her lip and shaking. _

_**XXX**_

Eden watched as the image dissolved again, until she was standing on the beach. The ship was on the sea, burning. It was the best she could give Darren.

"I gave up... I was scared..." Eden said to herself as she stared at the boat which had burned all that time ago. "I didn't want to be a D. I didn't want to die."

"Do you still want to be a D?"

Eden turned around and was surprised to see her clones on the beach with her. "What... I didn't make any clones..."

"Don't you get it yet?" Chelsea smirked, tapping her arm. "You still ignorant about the powers of your fruit you goddamn fool?"

"We thought you'd realise on your own eventually." Jill frowned before shrugging. "The fruit isn't to create clones. It's to separate your emotions. Your feelings. Each of us represents your feelings. In fact, we don't represent them, we ARE them. Chelsea is your anger and the rest of us are mixed between your other feelings."

"Now I think about it, it makes sense why she doesn't realise her fruit power." Harriet spoke up. "Considering that she has locked away every emotion related to her past of the D. You locked 'em away and threw away the key. The real Eliza, not Eden. Eden's the blissfully ignorant, the woman who refused to accept her past, who refused to live up to the Will of the D."

"You gotta accept it." Chelsea grunted. "Accept who you are and live on with your life. Fuckin' coward."

Then the clones... the emotions disappeared leaving Eden on her own on the beach. Then another figure appeared, with hair down from the usual ponytail. Her eyes were wide and grin was on her face. She didn't speak but merely continued to grin. Slowly the beach – and the figure - faded away leaving her in darkness.

"Do you accept it?" Morbius' voice rang out. "Do you? Are you going to do something about it?"

Eden closed her eyes, biting her lip with enough force to make blood leak out. After what seemed a long time, she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Guess I should. I'm a pirate now anyway, with Dragon Claw. In a way I guess it's for the better not to hide away from the reality of the situation and hide behind just Eden." Eliza D. Eden opened her eyes and grinned. "In that case, where the hell are you Morbius? I want to kick your ass for going into my mind!"

The blackness disappeared and replaced with a simple room. Sitting in a chair was a man dressed all in black. Irritation was plastered on his face.

"Didn't think you'd actually conquer your fears. I was hoping to drive you crazy." Morbius sighed. "Now I can't use –"

Eliza smashed her foot into Morbius' face, driving him off the chair and into the ground. "I said fight, not talk! Come on, get up and show me what you're made of!"

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! Just to clarify, from this point onwards Eden shall now be Eliza so try not to get too confused lol**

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: With the acceptance of who she is, Eliza is ready to fight Morbius. Realizing the powers of her fruit, Eliza finds out her true potential – as well as the reason why the marines wanted her so badly. Will Morbius be able to make Eliza crack, or will Eliza succeed and cement her place as part of the D family? **

**Till Next time! **


	17. Eliza vs Morbius

**Eliza vs. Morbius – The Most Feared Woman in the World **

"Grr..." Morbius growled but was kicked in the stomach again, rolling across the ground.

"Is that it?" Eliza questioned, kicking him in the gut. "Not as big now you're not in my mind!"

Morbius didn't reply and struggled to his feet. "I am not much of a physical fighter."

"Then it is all the less work for me." Eliza suddenly shot her foot out and connected it into the bottom of Morbius' jaw, snapping his head backwards. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, groaning.

"What's the problem!" Eliza asked, stepping forward. "I'll feel bad if you don't give me any challenge."

Morbius suddenly burst into some kind of darkness, causing wind to fly back through Eliza's hair. Stumbling back, Eliza found herself in a new area. She was standing on a platform, barely two metres across each way. Thunder crackled and clouds rolled, causing winds to make her off balance. Rain struck down in needles, stabbing at her skin.

Realizing she was actually high in the air, Eliza looked down and found she was far, far above what looked to be rushing water. Over 1000 feet she estimated. Feeling slightly queasy, Eliza went to her knees to stabilize herself.

In front of her, a face formed in the clouds. Morbius'. "I am the master of fear, of nightmares, of the things which make you want to kill yourself!" Morbius' face exclaimed. "The fear of heights. Seeing that in one motion, you could fool to your doom."

It was true; Eliza found her chest constricting as she looked down at the water. She was drawn to it.

"Your only hope is to latch onto that which keeps you up. What happens if it disappears?"

Suddenly the platform crumbled and cracked causing Eliza to plummet downwards. Wind rushed over her hair, batting her like hundreds of punches. Before she could even utter a scream she smashed into the ocean. The force was equivalent to a giant's punch, the pain bursting throughout Eliza's body.

Then darkness.

Eliza opened her eyes to wind something wooden close above her. Trying to get up, she found that she was in some sort of small space. With surprise, she realized she was in a coffin. Panic overtook her and she tried to kick out to no avail.

"The fear of being buried alive." Morbius' voice spoke out. "Combined with claustrophobia. You cannot do anything. You can only wait until your breaths runs out."

Eliza struggled and pressed her hands against the coffin lid, pushing with all her might. It didn't matter. The coffin lid wouldn't budge.

It seemed like hours, like days. Finally Eliza found that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs protested and protested until her eyes closed and...

Eliza opened her eyes once more to find she was on some kind of operating table. Standing over her was Morbius, a scalpel in hand.

"I am impressed. You are still alive." Morbius smiled. "This is my own fear. The fear that you cannot feel pain, yet the injuries still happen." Morbius suddenly thrust the scalpel into Eliza's side. Eliza flinched out of expectation. Yet no pain filled her body, no sensation. "I just cut your liver. Did you not feel that?"

Morbius laughed and reached to the side, pulling what looked to be a chainsaw. "Let your mind collapse!" The chainsaw started spinning, the roar filling Eliza's hearing. She watched as Morbius thrust the chainsaw straight into her stomach. It was odd, feeling herself move but not feeling pain. Even when the chainsaw hit the other side. By not feeling the pain, the response was different.

Eliza was scared. How would she know when she would die?

Then Morbius lifted the bloody chainsaw and slashed at Eliza's face.

Eliza sat up quickly, breaths coming quick and heavy. Morbius was standing in front of her, looking surprised. Eliza immediately knew she was out of the vision or whatever it was.

Hearing movement beside her, she looked to see one of her clones... or emotions writhing on the floor.

"That is your emotion of fear."

Eliza turned to see Chelsea grinned widely next to her. "What, Chel-"

"I'm you, you fool. Not 'Chelsea'. We aren't clones, we are emotions. We ARE you ya fuckin' idiot. If you need to separate us call us by the emotions that we are. I am your anger, so call me Anger." Anger smiled and pointed to the emotion on the floor. "And that's Fear. All your fear is going straight into her. All the fear this guy feeds into you is going into you Emotion, which is currently out of your real body."

"Why... why are you out then?"

"Take the Stupid outta you!" Anger growled. "Seriously. If I went in you, you'd feel angry that Morbius was going through your mind and make foolish decisions. Since I'm not in you, the emotion of Anger is taken out of you, understand?"

"I... I think I do..." Eliza frowned. "So, if Happy was taken out of me-"

"Then you won't be happy." Anger shrugged. "Now, are we going to deal with Morbius here?"

"You... want to work with me?"

"I'm not Selfish. I'm Anger, duh!" Anger rolled her eyes. "Besides, I AM you. Whatever you do, I do, because we are the same damn person!"

"How... troublesome." Morbius frowned, before going to punch Eliza. Eliza grabbed her fist and grinned.

"So, what will you do now?"

Morbius didn't reply but narrowed his eyes. Anger suddenly threw her fist forward and slammed him at the bridge of his nose. Morbius stumbled backwards and Eliza quickly kicked him in the stomach, before swinging her leg up as he bent down, kicking him in the nose again. Morbius collapsed to the ground.

"Hehe..." Anger laughed, before turning to Eliza. "Hey, you should try out some other Emotions. Go for Violence! After all, you need to let it out. Plus, you won't feel bad considering the emotion isn't in you."

Eliza though about it. "I guess. I won't feel bad for what I did?"

"Nah. Course not."

"All right." Eliza nodded, and closed her eyes. Soon enough, Violence stood next to Anger. With a sudden cackle, Violence sprinted over to Morbius and booted him in the face. Not even letting him get up, Violence started punching Morbius over and over again, slamming fists into his face. Violence hopped back and lifted Morbius' upwards. His face was bloody, his nose easily broken. Letting out another cackle Violence slammed her head into Morbius' own, causing him to crumble to the floor.

Eliza quickly brought Violence back in and walked over to the injured Morbius. Surprisingly, he smiled. "This is what I get for working for the Maze Pirates, eh. I was only doing it since they paid me 10,000 beli per person I drive crazy."

Morbius managed to get to his feet, and opened his arms wide. "I'm not a fighter. My only means of damaging you is now gone." He nodded towards Fear, who was still writhing on the ground.

"Least he knows when to give up." Anger laughed.

Eliza took a breath, before kicking Morbius hard in the gut. Morbius bent over, winded. Eliza back away, before running and lifted her foot, slamming it into the side of Morbius' head. With a crack he fell unconscious, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Hahaha! Brilliant! I love our style of fighting." Anger clutched her stomach from laughing.

"I thought you were Anger... why do you laugh?"

"Oh, I suppose I'd have to explain that. We are... 'Gateways' for your emotions. Your anger goes into me, just like fear goes into her. We are still you though, so we still have other emotions as long as you haven't pulled them out as well. For example, I'm still happy and violent, yet the fear is gone since Fear has the... well... fear. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand. So, if I made every emotion of mine into a person, only then will they only feel that emotion?"

"Yup."

Eliza nodded, before something clicked in her head. "So, the marines want me-"

"Because you can take away emotions from other people, too."

"Eh? I wasn't going to say that..."

"Oh..." Anger looked sheepish. "I thought you realised it yourself. I wasn't meant to say it, although I am you, so what the heck. You can do the same thing that you do to yourself to other people. Take for example Diego. You could make all his anger go into a clone of himself. If you so wanted to, you could create an army. People who didn't feel fear. People whose only emotion is to fight. Do you understand why the marines would be scared of that? Your fruit essentially 'clones' people, makes them have certain emotions. Arguably, your fruit is stronger than even the mythical fruits. If the Marines didn't want to hide your power, your bounty would be well over 500 million. You... we are the most wanted women in the world essentially. If we ever get arrested, you can look forward to being cast out of history in Impel Down."

Eliza blinked. "Wow... that's... wow."

"We should go. You know, see if Diego is done with whatever he's doing. One last thing, actually." Anger turned towards Eliza. "Don't ever make all your emotions into separate people. If the base – you – has no emotions at all... well, you would not be able to feel pain, use any of your senses, move your body, or even think. Never, ever think about using every emotion into separate people at one time."

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, L-R-D for the reviews! Sorry for the surpringly late chapter, but meh. At least we get a full explanation of Eliza's fruit, right? I hope I conveyed it well. Let's hope no marines get to Eliza, shall we ;) **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: The Final Fight is to take place. Acting-Captain of Dragon Claw vs. The Captain of the Maze Pirates. Will Diego use his hardened training to result in a win, or will Samson go on claim Diego's bounty for his own? **

**With that, 'till next time! **


	18. Ice vs Stone

**Ice vs. Stone – The Battle of the Logia's **

Diego swung the mace towards Samson's face, but once again the wall appeared from the ground, causing stone chips to go into the air.

"This is getting really annoying!" Diego growled, pulling the mace from the wall. Similar walls were all around the area, which Samson had called up. Diego quickly stepped to the side as spikes shot from the wall, ready to impale him. He threw another mace strike at Samson, but the wall came up again. "Is this how you fight, huh?"

"It is called defence, my friend." Samson said from behind the wall. "Do you want me to go on offence, then?"

"I want you to fight!" Diego growled when the wall suddenly smashed outwards. Diego had just enough time to dive to the side as a rock covered fist almost hit him. Samson turned around and charged at Diego, swinging the fist again. Diego ducked and swung upwards, but the metal only bounced off. Backing away, Diego inspected the mace. Thankfully, it was practically unmarked. Yuuma definitely built it sturdy.

"Look at me if you want to fight!" Diego looked up to find the fist uncomfortably close to his face. Ducking just in time he swung the mace around and cracked it the back of Samson's head. The metal bounced off once again.

"I am a logia." Samson said once more. "You should understand that I have the ultimate defence."

Diego just grinned. "You should understand that rock is still susceptible to explosion."

"What?"

Diego lifted his mace and pointed to where one of the spikes was missing. "A small bomb was put in that spike. Now that bomb is in your back."

Before Samson could react he was thrown forward as the bomb exploded, flames rushing over his head and back. As the smoke cleared, Diego saw a crack through the rock, which quickly sealed up. This made him deduce that not even explosions would work.

Samson got to his feet and saw Diego a few metres away. He swung his mace although he had no chance of hitting Samson. Yet one of the spikes detached and flew towards Samson. Something red seemed to balloon from the spike before a boxing glove promptly punched Samson straight in the bridge of his nose, knocking him to his back.

Diego frowned, looking at the mace. "Damn, wrong one. I was hoping for smoke bomb."

"Do you like to enrage your opponents in battle?" Samson stood up, anger etched over his face.

"Not really, although I have to admit it happens much more than expected." Diego shrugged before ducking as a stone spike shot over his head courtesy of Samson's hand. "Woah there." Diego swung the mace again, two spikes shooting towards Samson. Samson went to swipe them out of the air when something thin yet strong wrapped around his arm. He suddenly realized the spikes were connected by a very thin wire, which was constantly tightening around his arm. He quickly solidified his arm into stone, causing the wire to snap.

Diego frowned as Samson stepped forward. "Your trick mace can only do so much."

"True. Although I don't know ALL the effects yet. So something may surprise me." Diego suddenly saw a button on the shaft of the mace, disguised under the shadow of the orb of the mace. He had never seen it before. "Oh? Such as this." Diego pressed the button, causing a sudden shaking of the mace. The orb split into four quarters, attached by metal rods. A whirring was heard, before the middle started glowing. Both Diego and Samson looked confused at the button's use.

"What is-?" Diego started when a sudden blast of light shot from the mace with enough force to knock Diego onto his rear. The light shot forward and straight through Samson's shoulder, causing blood to splatter. Samson groaned in pain, clutching his shoulder. Diego got up and grinned. "Nice! That is a strong laser, reminds me of Hermy. Now to finish you off!" Diego pointed the laser at Samson again and pressed the button. This time a click was heard and a piece of paper fell down, attached to the smallest of chains.

Diego looked at the paper, reading it out as he read. "One use only. Recharge after deployed... Oh, come on!"

Diego dived to the side again as the floor erupted below him. Stone spikes shot every which way causing Diego to dodge fast to avoid getting impaled – not that it would have mattered. One of the main lessons he learnt from the Ten Kings was using the fruit only when you need to. He had already needlessly used it against both Arianne and Tyson, so as far as he was concerned he wouldn't use it against Samson. Unless of course he couldn't avoid a spike.

Samson's face was contorted in anger as he moved his hands around, making the ground adjust to his movements. He finally stopped, allowing Diego a moment of rest. "Crack!" Samson ripped his hands apart, and the ground was torn in two, creating a giant chasm – complete with the water rolling down at the bottom from it pouring in. Diego wavered on the edge, balancing.

The floor crumbled underneath him, but Diego managed to jump and avoid plummeting down.

"You forgot you are on my land! I control it!" Samson yelled, as more cracks appeared around Diego, creating holes which caved in. Diego hopped around, avoiding falling before his foot slipped and he started to fall. In desperation, he grabbed the edge of the jutting rocks, his fingernails scraping against them. Successfully holding his weight, Diego looked downwards towards the rolling waters.

"Holy... geez... that was close..." Diego panted when the rock crumbled under his right hand, making it drop. Diego hung on with his left arm, the muscles straining. With a loud grunt, he lifted his weight with one hand, his face red. Then a cuboid of rock struck his stomach, knocking him into the air. With a yell, Diego twisted in the air and fell towards the water, no way to stop his descent.

"CRUSH!" Samson roared, closing his hands. With a slam, the crater was pulled back together again, creating a jagged line across the land and promptly crushing Diego between tons of rock. Samson panted from exertion of using his fruit, but was grinning. "So much for you."

Something clear blue appeared – just a dot – under Samson's foot. Stepping back, Samson watched as the blue blossomed into more of a spread. "What the..." The blue continued spreading under Samson's feet, until it stopped. On the outside at least. With wide eyes, Samson watched as below him the ground became clear, until he could see the water far below, now still under the clear blue tinge of... "Ice." Samson mouthed, when he was suddenly cracked across the head by a mace. Taken by surprise, Samson took the full blow and fell to the floor, his head bleeding. Groaning, he turned over to see Diego standing over him, forming out of ice. After the ice disappeared and Diego was back to normal, he just smirked and swung the mace around a finger.

"You forgot you are on my land." Diego mocked Samson's words previously, before raising his arms. "I control it." Ice started to form up Samson's hands and legs, sticking him to the ground. Below him, the ice disappeared leaving a gaping hole, although the ice to his hands and legs kept him up. The muscles on his thighs and shoulders were straining though from trying to keep his back straight above the hole. "The thing with ice is that I don't need ice in the environment. I can create it. I can freeze anything, and control that ice. In the match between Ice and Stone? I win quite easily. Whisky Peak isn't yours, and never will be Samson. Your plan, your crew, you in general. Over and done with." Diego moved his hand and the restraints holding Samson disappeared, causing him to fall down the hole. With a final move of the hand, the hole closed up, shutting Samson deep into a frozen grave.

"No! You fool!"

Diego turned at the voice to see Tyson, still on ground although leaning on his arms as his legs had been destroyed. "What, you want to get frozen too?"

"You are an idiot, Ice-Mace." Tyson growled. "If Samson cannot control his fruit..." Tyson was interrupted by a massive shaking, so physical it made Diego stumble on his feet. "Samson had formed over half the island using his fruit to move the original rock away and replaced it with his own. If he can't control the rock, then it will disappear as it is his devil fruit."

"I'm going to guess... that's bad?" Diego watched as the rock around him started to crumble into smaller pieces, before they disappeared. "Good thing I'm on ice, then."

"What about your friends?" Tyson questioned. "In defeat, we still win!" Tyson let out a deep laugh as the ground crumbled underneath him, sending him down to the watery depths.

"Son-of-a..." Diego cursed, before stepped back and taking a running leap, landing on the stone on the other side. It seemed to be disappearing outwards from Samson, so he started sprinting as fast as he could, the stone behind him disappearing just before his heels. Diego grit his teeth and forced himself to run faster so that he could get to his friends before they fell to their deaths.

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the review. I fear that this fight was too short, but I didn't want to make it longer as this is really the first arc. Which is actually coming to an end. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: With half of Cactus Island getting destroyed, can Diego find and save Eden, Jackal, Jetthro, Sherman and Woodpecker before they all fall to their deaths? Also, someone asks to join the crew. **

'**Till Next Time! **


	19. The Saviour of Cactus Island

**The Saviour of Cactus Island  
><strong>

"Not good, not good, not good!" Diego was finding it hard to continuously sprint as the ground dissolved behind him, opening up to the vast sea. Above him mountains crumbled, dropping the previously cacti shaped mounds down to a crashing end before disappearing.

"How much did this guy make?" Diego shouted to himself, jumping and almost slipped, before correcting himself.

"Diego!"

Diego turned his head to see Woodpecker limping to the side and behind him. "Woodpecker!" Diego exclaimed, going to grab her when the floor started to dissolve.

Woodpecker let out a shriek before something tackled into her

"Come on, lass." Sherman growled, throwing Woodpecker over his shoulder and nodding at Diego. "Are you going to stand there and let yourself fall?"

"Where's Marston?"

"He went ahead, but come on!"

"Good point." Diego started running again but something grabbed his ankle, causing him to go head over heels. Groaning and turning around, Diego came face to face with the face of Kaspar, who looked hurt

Sherman completely missed this, as did Woodpecker as they disappeared down the hill.

"Get off-" Diego struggled, but Kaspar's grip was hard. Kaspar let off a small smile before the floor disappeared under Diego and Kaspar, the ocean rolling underneath them. Diego found himself falling through the air, knowing that the moment he hit the water he was done for. His energy would go, and he'd never see Hermy, or tell him the truth, or-

_Thud. _

...

_'Thud?'_ Diego thought to himself. '_Thud's not a noise water should make.' _Diego opened an eye to see grey dominating his vision. He immediately closed them. '_I'm dead. No... I shouldn't be thinking if I'm dead...'_

Letting off a groan Diego got to all fours and looked ahead, noticing he was crouched down on some long, metal strip. Large bolts seemed to go down the middle, as it ended abruptly. Getting to his knees and turning around, Diego saw some grey blocks rising from the metal, with windows and doors. A metal pole rose from the top, attached to that was a flag.

Diego was on a ship of sorts, constructed entirely of metal. The grey blocks were metal rooms, while below deck were more interconnecting rooms. A faint rumbling sent shivers down the metal length of deck, although Diego didn't register this.

He didn't register anything since his eyes made contact with that flag. The flag which had caused all his nightmares. The start of all his problems.

Diego's face was pale. His eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Fingers hung loose on equally loose arms. Memories flooded him. Harsh memories. Memories only he knew, memories only he had experienced. From being a small boy, to Kazeuindo's bandits, to... to...

Just like that, Diego found the memories coming back all too quickly, all too oppressively, and he collapsed to the side, unconscious.

"At least you didn't die, eh." Jetthro nudged a grouchy Jackal.

"You both were almost dead." Marston growled, finishing off bandaging Jackal. He had dragged them all the way back to Whiskey Peak after finding them unconscious. The rumblings had started just before they reached it, although that didn't both Marston. Sherman knew how to be safe.

"Get off my back." Jackal grunted.

"Only looking out for ya, partner. You won't have me for much longer."

Jackal's gaze was drawn up to Marston sharply. "What do you mean? Are you injured?"

"Yes." Marston said gravely, drawing shocked looks from Jetthro and Jackal. "I will not live to see the end of the hour."

"Marston, I..." Jackal's face looked completely hollowed out from shock. "You... when?"

Marston looked at Jackal, before breaking out into a smile. "Only joking, partner. No need to get so serious. You need to lighten up! Everyone's fine. Woodpecker's fine. Trust me."

"Joking..." Jetthro looked to Jackal. "Did he just... make a _joke_?"

"I believe the world will end soon." Jackal grunted. "I must be delirious."

"By the way, the part of 'I won't be here' is true though. I've decided to leave Whiskey Peak."

"Leave? You better not be pulling my leg-"

"Don't need to pull it any more. It's already broken. No, I'm serious." Marston sighed, sitting next to the two old friends. "I was never attached to this village. It was only because you 'saved' Sherman that I stayed with you to pay off a lifelong debt. Sherman talked to me and said that I should go, because well, he's alive. Kind of." Marston waved a hand around the town. "Whiskey Peak never held the wonder I was looking for. I always wanted to... explore. To find myself the best shooter and gun him down in a 1-on-1 duel. I can't do that here? I want to go to New World, Jackal! I want to go and be the best in the world at what I do!"

"Arrogant brat!" Jackal snarled, before letting out a small smile. "Nevertheless, that's probably a good idea. I have no doubt that Samson will be defeated. As such, we won't have much trouble."

"True." Marston nodded. "I'm thinking of asking to join Dragon Claw."

Jetthro's eyes widened as Jackal looked equally as shocked.

"A pirate?" Jackal exclaimed.

"Really?" Jetthro mouthed.

"I guess. Pirate's always head to 'One Piece', to the 'New World'. Not only that, but I've heard that one of the best shooter's in the world lies in New World. Yassop of the Red-Hair Pirates. If I can find him, then that's one step closer. Dragon Claw is friendly, and they are the best bet."

"I doubt those young guys would want an old man like you." Jetthro said.

"I don't see why not. Diego's 27."

All three heads turned to see Eliza walking towards them.

"Oh, Eden, hey!" Jackal waved. "Where did you go?"

"Head to head with Morbius." Eliza said with a shrug. "Oh, and call me Eliza, that's my real name."

"Morbius? How hard was he to fight?"

"Not at all. Once I found out the capabilities of my fruit... well, it was a clean sweep." Eliza smiled, before looking to Marston. "You said you wanted to join us. I see no problem in that."

"You don't?"

"Nope. While I'm not the captain, I'm sure Diego won't have a problem. Since both Hermy and Attacura are away for the moment, it's only us two on a giant ship. Plus we haven't actually had a shooter yet, so you'll be a great addition as far as I'm concerned.

"Hey! Brother!"

Marston turned to see Sherman and Woodpecker. Sherman placed Woodpecker down off his shoulder and took a giant breath.

"What's with you?" Marston asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because half of the island just collapsed." Sherman said between breaths.

"What? Why-"

"Diego defeated Samson." Woodpecker said. "I saw him running to me. We've completely dispatched the Maze Pirates I'd say, so-" Woodpecker was cut off by a giant hug by Jackal, pushing her backwards.

"Thank god you're okay." Jackal breathed, pulling away.

"...eh..." Woodpecker shrugged, blush on her cheeks.

"So, where is out 'saviour' then?" Jetthro asked, looking around as if Diego was hiding.

"He was just behind... us..." Sherman trailed off. "oh..."

**(****Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon. Sorry for the late chapter, blame a combination of DIY, maths & English coursework. As I said, updates will likely be alternating wildly due to the fact I'm getting crap-loads of coursework from A-Levels. **

**With that said...: **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: Diego only confirms his fear when he finds out just who owns the ship. The past comes back to him in a deadly confrontation. **

'**Till then! **


	20. Past to Present

**Past to Present - A Contract to the Devil **

Diego woke up to find himself in some kind of sleek black leather chair. Blinking away uncomfortable nightmares, he looked around the room. A small, metal table sat in the middle of the room, complete with magazines. The faint humming of a fan could be heard, and a leather sofa was next to the chair.

All in all he looked to be in a waiting room. To anyone else, they would have sighed in relief and settled down. To Diego, it confirmed every horrible nightmare.

Standing up, Diego stared towards a small orb in the corner of the room. "So you finally came to get me, huh? You weren't kidding. What, was the eye a beacon, was that it?"

Diego's voice echoed around the room, although there wasn't an answer.

"Typical of you, eh." Diego shrugged and walked over to the do, opening it into a corridor. Following the corridor down, Diego entered another door which led into a stairwell. It wasn't just luck. He knew exactly where he was going, exactly what was going to happen.

As he stepped on the first step, Diego felt a wave of fear come over him. He couldn't go through this again? He couldn't...

**XXX**

_Rain lashed down in torrents, thunder rumbled across the sky, accompanied by the flashes of lightning. Diego Faulkner crawled across the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound to the eye. Small scratches covered his face and a drop of blood leaked from his mouth. _

_ "Hermy... Hermy!" Diego placed a hand atop the pale boy, who was unmoving. The eyes were closed and chest wasn't moving. "Hermy! Come on, don't do this!" _

_ "Looks like you need some help." _

_ Diego looked up to see a man standing away from him, a light in the storm. "Who're you?" _

_ "A saviour, if you will. I can save you, and I can save your brother. All that is required is a contract..." _

**XXX**

Diego shook head and grit his teeth, forcing himself up the stairs. He didn't have time to dwell on it. His life was saved by the very man who owned this ship, the very man who hung over him like a cloud. A contract to save a life?

More like a contract with the devil.

Diego sold his soul that day, for what? His brother?

"Come on, Diego!" Diego said to himself. "You are a new man. You can beat him if he tries anything. You worked with the goddamn Kings! Mist, Reaper, Gouki, Shorai goddamn Grillando! What will a nerd to you? Well... apart from kill me..." Diego hung his head, but took a deep breath and continued climbing the floors.

He finally reached the top floor, where a metal door stood. Grabbing the handle, Diego went to turn it but found his hand wouldn't respond.

**XXX**

"Your brother is in a very bad condition." The man looked over Hermy on the table. All sorts of equipment hung over him.

"Can you do anything? I'd... I'd give you whatever you want!"

"You do not need to give me anything. I do have a way to save your brother. However... it is a new theory. I have never tested it before."

"What are the chances? Is it possible?"

"It is possible, that much is for certain. I would happily say that there is a 20% chance of succeeding. As I have set, I have never used this technique before."

"Please, if there is no other way, do it! Save Hermy, do it!"

**XXX**

"Not only did you sell your soul." Diego muttered. "You sold your own brother to the devil."

Taking a shaky breath, Diego remembered back to his training with Shorai. During the intense pressure, it had given time for Diego to head into the depths of his mind to hide from pain. What he found was more pain. He knew this man, if he continued to live, he would be a menace.

A man 100 times smarter than any person someone could think off. A man who, given the chance, would create a Utopia.

Finally, Diego opened the door to see a metal desk, and then a man tinkering with something.

The man was tall, somewhat folded onto the chair. Short blonde hair was swept backwards in small spikes. A vest hung from his chest, trousers hung from his legs, and loose wristbands hung from his wrists. Under the desk heavy brown work boots could be seen. That was the normal look of the man.

Everything else, well, that wasn't normal.

First off were the fingers. Long, spindly, smart. They ran across the metal in his hands like spiders, scuttling and pulling screw outs, placing them in, and fiddling with wires. They were fingers of a man who always used them. Fingers of the devil.

A necklace hung around his neck, more fearsome to Diego than even the pentagram. It was of an atom, circles around each other. It was a sign of the man's profession, of the man's evil intentions. The man's genius.

Holes were dug into certain places of his body. Two on his chest, two on the outside of his upper arms, two on his lower back and two on the outside of his upper legs. They were lined with metal although they went into his body.

Blue, cold eyes stared out from an experienced face. Eyes which had seen many a creation, many a failure, and many a success. Eyes which had looked upon Diego all that time ago when he was injured and his brother was dying.

Finally, the glow under his vest. Diego knew what it was, and he hated it. It was inhuman; it was something that caused a man to cast that title away. No man, no woman, no creature would ever have that. The man's humanity was lost the day that glow appeared.

"Diego Faulkner. Nice of you to drop in." The man smiled lowly, carefully placing the metal down.

"Hardly of my own intention." Diego said in a low voice. "Why did you come, Regal?"

Regal Lawson smiled, and straightened in his chair. "You know perfectly well, Diego. I told you that you will pay for the contract."

Diego took a breath and then opened his arms. "Then take my life. Take it and do what you will. Make me into one of your creations, incinerate me, drown me, and electrocute me I do not care! Whatever you do to me is nothing if you harm Hermy. I will not let you take him! I know you, Regal; I know you keep promises to the extreme degrees. You do not break them. Promise me that Hermy will remain unharmed; promise me that you will not touch my brother! Do what you will to me, but do not touch him. PROMISE ME!"

Regal smiled and shook his head. "I cannot promise that, Diego. You know as well as I do that he's... how should you say it... faulty?" Regal laughed lowly. "Faulty goods should be returned, don't you agree? I can always replace the product."

"Hermy cannot be replaced!" Diego spat.

"Such a hypocrite." Regal deftly shook his head. "No matter. This visit is not to do with your brother. It is to do with you. I will not kill you, oh no." Regal stood up and walked over to Diego, the heavy boots clunking on his way. "First off, let me say that I do not appreciate you taking the eye I gave you out the way you did. You have likely harmed your nerves in that away, not to mention the damage to the mechanics of the eye. Secondly, what I want with you is for you to become my tool, my hammer and my wrench, so to speak."

"You may kill me, but I will NEVER work for you!" Diego growled, reaching for his mace. "It would be better for me to finish you here!"

Regal sighed and clicked his fingers. A whirring sound was heard before two panels from the ceiling opened. A claw dropped down and latched around Diego's neck. For a moment he struggled but then a needle buried into the back of his neck. HE went still, limbs hanging uselessly.

"A potent medicine, this." Regal carefully grabbed Diego's face and looked into his eyes with a torch. "A paralytic drug. The human body caves in seconds. Such weak bodies." Regal reached into his pocket and pulled out an orb. It was a mimic of Diego's previous eye.

Regal raised it up to Diego's eye socket, and the three metal tentacles suddenly gained a life of their own. They dug into Diego's socket, thin tendrils finding nerves. After all three found the target, the orb was pulled back into his socket, creating a rotating red eye.

"You see, Hermy WILL come to me. And you will bring him." Regal sat back down at his desk. "When you next encounter Hermy, I will know. For, you cannot cover that eye. In fact, as far as you are concerned, you always had that eye. The next time you see Hermy, I will be there within the hour." Regal sighed. "This meeting was short, yet important." He clicked his fingers and two men appeared behind Diego's body. "Give him the antidote, and send him on his way. We won't be seeing him until Hermy appears again."

The two men nodded, leaving Regal on his own with his smile of intelligent evil.

**(Thanks to L-R-D & Dthehalfdragon for the reviews. Mr. Regal Lawson belongs to Yajuu-Kikuishi. **

**Next Time on New Trust: Seemingly normal, Diego finds himself back with Eden and newly inducted crewmember, Marston. What's next for these members of Dragon Claw, and just what the hell is a 'Mandrahora'? **

**To a certain user, you'll know what I'm talking about on New Trust. **

**With that, 'till next time! **


	21. Heading Off

**Heading off – News of a Demon**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sherman asked hesitantly as he stared into the mug of ale. He was hurting from his injuries, but thankfully none were major. Although the fact that he was out and about, not deactivated from Jackal, was a completely different experience. Ever since he had... well, ever since Jackal wrote his name on him, Sherman popped up every now and again to help the village, before Jackal put him back. Now, with Jackal unable to put anyone back, it was... odd, to say the least.

"It's fine." Eliza said, cracking a smile and she downed another mug in one go. "Diego'll survive. He isn't going to let himself be defeated on the first island after all."

"You're too optimistic." Marston said and he stared at Eliza. She was drinking the mugs again and again, showing no sign of alcohol affecting her. Not only had she insisted on them calling her Eliza instead of Eden, she seemed like a completely different person. Different attitude, different way of talking. Marston shook his head to himself.

"No, you are too pessimistic." Eliza replied, swatting Marston arm and she grabbed the bottle of ale. "Diego is going to be your captain. Therefore, you gotta put all your hope into him being alive; otherwise, quite simply, you're screwed." Eliza drank from the bottle and wiped her lips, grinning at Marston.

"Guess I could hope for him to be alive." Marston murmured, before looking back to his brother. Sherman was looking slightly off in the conversation, only speaking up every now and again. Marston felt kind of bad, but nevertheless, they both were adults.

Sherman looked up from his mug and connected eyes with his brother. In those eyes, Sherman could see the brother before this happened, the happy brother. "I'm sorry..." Sherman muttered.

Marston raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For, well, you know..." Sherman looked down to the table. "Dying." The last word was almost silent, but nevertheless Marston caught the word. The shooter's eyes above his head, before he promptly smacked Sherman upside the head.

"Are you kidding, me?" Marston exclaimed, standing up and causing conversation to cease. "You're sorry for _dying_?" Marston rolled his eyes. "That was hardly your fault; I don't blame you for it. Why in hell would you apologize for that?"

"You're not your old self." Sherman murmured. "You don't joke like you used to, you look different than you used to... my death changed you."

"First of all, as far as I'm concerned, you aren't dead. You are right there, sitting and drinking and _living." _Marston took off his hat and slammed it on the table, causing Sherman to jump. "Secondly of all, I have no idea where this came from, but I chose to look this way simply because that's who I am. My look is in no way related to you being beaten by any means." Marston stroked a hand through his black hair, staring down at his brother. "Are you seriously being that selfish? You always thought about only yourself."

"Brother, I-" Sherman protested, but Marston suddenly embraced him in a deep hug.

"I'm your brother, and my friend. I love you as such. If this is because I'm leaving, or if this is because I'm becoming a pirate... I'm sorry. We all have to make decisions. This is my decision, and quite frankly partner; you can't do anything to stop me." Marston smirked and ruffled Sherman's hair. "I ain't gonna change just because you ask me. We are who we are. Father taught us that, so you got to keep that in your mind. We're brothers, yet we're individuals.

"I have no idea why you are suddenly spouting this nonsense, but stop it, all right. I'll come back, Sherman. Then I want to see how you have developed, because by that time, I'll be the best shooter in the seas."

Sherman stared at Marston, before breaking out in a grin. "I guess."

"You DO have personality. Who knew?" Jackal called out sarcastically, appearing at the table with Woodpecker. "Marston, have you have been replaced?"

Marston glared at the mayor of Whiskey Peak, causing him to wince.

"Evidently not." Sniffing, Jackal shook his head. "You always were a nuisance and half."

"And you were always someone who could never forgive himself." Marston retorted, stroking his goatee.

"Better not to forgive that to forget." Jackal said.

"You can both forgive yourself, as well as remember those who died." Marston stared the mayor deep into his eyes.

"Well... this is a fun conversation." Woodpecker struck in, interrupting the glares of the mayor and shooter. "What's this I hear of you leaving, Marston?"

"Exactly that." Marston grunted. "I've decided to join Dragon Claw and pursue my dreams."

"I'm sure everyone will miss your mood." Woodpecker sarcastically said, before pecking Marston on the cheek. "I'll miss you for sure."

"I'm not leaving yet." Marston said.

"Actually, we are."

At that voice, all heads turned towards the door where Diego was leaning against the wall. The red orb that acted as an eye let of a faint whirring sound as it took in the people in the room.

"Diego!" Eliza exclaimed, standing up but stopped when she sure the eye. "What? Why have you got that again?"

"It malfunctioned earlier. It's working now so I can use it without need of hiding it under an eye-patch." Diego explained, before turning to Marston. "So, you've decided to join Dragon Claw, eh? It'll be good to have a shooter with us. As I said, we'll have to leave soon, isn't that right Mayor?"

Jackal nodded, getting confused looks from Woodpecker, Sherman and Marston. "Indeed it is." Jackal turned towards the group. "As far as the citizens are concerned, it was only us, not Diego and Eliza who got rid of the Maze Pirates. It'll be bad as a whole if they knew pirates saved Whiskey Peak."

"Why?" Woodpecker questioned. "They are our saviours!"

"...because," Marston said, catching on to Marston's meaning. "The Marines would look down on our island if pirates were saviours of the island. With the state of the Marines now-a-days, they would go full pelt on our island and take over. It's better if we don't reveal Eliza and Diego had a hand in the proceeding."

"Guess that makes sense." Eliza mused, before shrugged. "I'm guessing the log is done by now?"

"Of course." Jackal nodded. "I've also thrown a couple of bags of supplies for the three of you. Thankfully you aren't a full-sized crew." Letting of a laugh, Jackal became serious and looked to Diego. "You're the captain aren't you Diego?"

"Only while we are separated from the others." Diego confirmed.

"Good. Have you been on the Grand Line before?"

"I have."

"Then you know your next island?" Jackal asked.

"Little Garden." Diego said. Little Garden, completely different from what the name suggested. It was a forest, not a garden and anything but little. "I know the risks as well. If you are going to tell me to be careful, you don't need to tell me twice. Dinosaurs & Giants are easy to beat if you know how."

"At least you know. I wouldn't want you to die just after helping us." Jackal reached forward and clasped Diego's hand, shaking it. "Thank you. Just... just thank you. The Maze Pirates tried to destroy my life, and almost succeeded. I am glad that they are gone from this world. Even IF we are missing half the island."

"What're you going to do now?" Eliza asked, standing up with Marston soon following.

"I'm going to try and unite the other peaks." Jackal said. "I also want to open up a place to heal and help those who went crazy during Morbius' attacks."

"Good." Eliza nodded. "That's needed."

"Right then." Diego clapped his hands together and nodded at Jackal. "We'll be going then. Let's-"

Diego was cut off by a shout, before a man shot through the doors and skidded to a halt at Jackal's feet, panting hard.

"Mayor... mayor... m-mayor..." The man panted his hat askew and hair sticking all over the place.

"What is it?" Jackal questioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm a t-tr-traveller..." The man gasped. "I, I was coming back from Little Garden, and and..."

"What, speak, man, speak!"

"I saw... something..." The man whispered. "Something horrible..."

"Dinosaurs aren't that horrible." Diego frowned.

"I only wish..." The man moaned. "Not even the giants could hold a hand to this... this figure from the very depths of hell. I had to tell you Jackal, mayor, for I overheard the plan, I overheard it!"

"What is _it?"_ Jackal asked, listening to the man.

"I don't know!" The man screamed, clutching his sides. "I came as fast I could, I almost died! It... it was... horrible! Her face, it was lit up in a demonic smile! Like nothing I have ever seen! It was terrifying, it struck my soul and sucked it dry!"

"What are you talking about? Demonic smile?" Jackal looked completely confused.

"The Devil's Plaything! The Mandrahora!" The man cried out, before promptly fainting into a pile.

The table was completely quiet. Eliza looked around the table, and saw that Jackal, Woodpecker, Sherman, Marston and even Diego looked completely shocked. "What's wrong? What's the Mandrahora?"

"The Mandrahora?" Marston let of a dull laugh. "I'm already regretting my decision on joining you guys. The Mandrahora is the doll of the devil. A demon with powers no man could wish for. Magic, a devil fruit, whatever it is isn't something this world should encounter."

"Sound rather frightening." Eliza said, although she actually looked quite happy.

"Frightening?" Diego shook his head. "When I was on the Grand Line before, I once encountered a ship that had been struck down by the Mandrahora." Diego actually looked worried, something which surprised Eliza. "She is exactly as the man described. A demon from the depths of hell. The ship was completely full of dead people. Cut to pieces. Blood stained the wood and the sails. No-one was left alive. It wasn't a pirate ship either, it was a cruiser. Bodies were of the wealthy, were of the innocent." Diego placed a hand over his eyes, reliving a bad memory. "The children... they were piled in the middle of the ship, speared through the chest like mere pieces of meat."

"The Mandrahora has no emotions." Jackal supplied. "She has no qualms about fighting anyone and everyone. The Marines are too frightened to capture her, so she roams the Grand Line, killing and killing, again and again."

"Eliza." Diego said lowly. "Since we have to land on Little Garden to register the pose, I will warn you right now. The Mandrahora will find us. The Mandrahora will attempt to kill us. With only us two, it is going to take all our power to fight her and to defeat her. Do not be distracted by her appearance. A demon resides in the innocent body." Taking a breath, Diego walked towards the door. "Eliza, Marston, let's go. You know what's at stake, and we may as well get it over with as soon as possible."

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! Nice, the first arc has now ended. Onto the Mandrahora (Which will be a shorter arc. Just to forewarn you.) **

**Next Arc on OPNN – New Trust: Diego, Eliza and new member Marston travel to Little Garden to register the pose. The Mandrahora indeed comes, but soon Dragon Claw learn that the threat isn't just the Mandrahora. Something else resides in the forest, something with the unseemly power to control with colours... Can Diego, Eliza and Marston survive the threat of dinosaurs, giants, and demons alike, or will their journey be cut to a rather bloody end? **

**With that, till next time!) **


	22. First Sighting

**First Sighting – The Demon Doll **

"It's good to be on the sea again." Marston said as he leaned against one of the side-railings of Raven. "Been a rather long time I have to say." Marston tipped his hat over his eyes as he muttered to himself. The only ships he was used to were small one, one's that could barely be called ships. Raven, on the other hand, was large and different. Beautiful, in a dark sense. All in all, Marston liked the ship.

In the back of his mind, he feared he hadn't properly said goodbye to Sherman, but then again, he said goodbye when Sherman was lying dying. Sherman just didn't go when expected. Marston watched the rolling seas with his expert eye, keeping track of a piece of seaweed, going up and down.

A sudden chill dug into the back of Marston, causing him to shiver and clench his hands unintentionally. A giant weight seemed to clutch at his chest, making it hard to breathe. _What is this? This... this aura. It's... evil... _

A hand across his shoulder caused Marston to jump out of his reverie, the feeling all but gone. Turning his head, he saw Diego looking sternly over the side of the ship.

"Did you feel that?" Marston asked, putting a hand on his pistol.

"I did. This is bad." Diego said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey! Diego!"

At the shout, Diego turned to see Eliza on the front of Raven, pointing at something. Both he and Marston walked over to spot some kind of shadow. As Raven approached, the shadow increased in size until it was clear that it was a caravel. Or at least, once it had been.

The sail was completely in tatters, ripped shreds of cloth billowing in the wind. Cracks cascaded all the way down the mast and across the deck. Holes dotted the wood every so often, small black abysses. The figure head, once some kind of bird was hanging by a single thread of wood, looking as it was going to fall at any moment.

That was all, considering the back half of the ship was completely missing. How it had stayed afloat at all was a mystery.

"Woah." Eliza's eyes widened. "What could have done that?"

"The Mandrahora." Marston and Diego said at the same time, in the same tone.

"Lovely..." Eliza rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to meet her when we actually got to the island."

"No. The Mandrahora isn't here. She is gone." With a slight bump, the wrecked ship touched the side of Raven. Diego placed a hand on the rail and promptly hopped over, landing on his feet. He looked to Eliza and Marston. "We should search for any particular information."

"Last time I was on a wrecked ship it didn't work out so well." Eliza said, before shrugging and following Diego down. "Ah well, sure it won't be quite as bad."

"Marston?" Diego called up.

Marston shook his head. "I'm good. I highly doubt anything of interest will be on that half of the ship, considering the captain's quarters are usually on the other side. I'll stay here."

"Your choice." Diego shrugged and turned back to Eliza. "Let's go."

Diego let Eliza across to the mast, where he leaned forward. "Those aren't cracks." He muttered, putting a finger against one of the rifts in the mast. "These are slices."

"Let me guess? This Mandrahora?"

"Correct." Diego turned away from the mast and tapped a trap door with his foot. "After you."

"Sure. Put the woman in front of you in case of an enemy." Eliza rolled her eyes and leaned down, grasping the steel handle.

"I told you, there isn't an enemy on this ship." Diego repeated as Eliza opened the trap door. As soon as it swung open, something thin and wooden shot up fast, almost too fast for Eliza to dodge it. She managed to move her head backwards just in time, although a thin slice of blood extended up her cheek. Eliza rolled backwards as a blur shot out of the trapdoor, swinging the long weapon towards Diego's chest. Diego brought up his mace and blocked the weapon, but had to duck out of the way as a fist headed straight for his face. Rolling to the side Diego swung the mace upwards and blocked another attack, noticing that the weapon was a long, wooden staff.

The man holding the staff, quite simply, was covered in blood. It caked his clothes, his skin, his face, and matted his hair. He was like a crimson statue.

"Who're you?" The man cried out. "You are not the demon! Who are you!"

"We do not want to hurt you." Eliza said, placing a hand on the man's shoulders. "We aren't enemies. I'm Eliza, this is Diego. What happened here?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, the demon happened!" The man roared. "I barely escaped with my life!" The man turned around, noticing that the ship was cut in two. "Where... where is my crew! This wasn't here, this... this wasn't... they holed up in the Captain's cabin... WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Calm down." Diego said. "Let's get you washed up and explain quietly, yes?"

The man tried to take a deep breath, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

**XXX**

Marston, completely unaware of the situation, was roaming down the kitchen in search of something to eat. It had been almost five hours since they had left Whiskey Peak, and admittedly he was a bit peckish.

Looking around the kitchen he immediately froze. The feeling was back again. _What IS that? Diego said the Mandrahora...?_

Marston forced himself to ignore the crushing feeling on his chest and turned around.

A figure stood before him, a humourless grin across her face, stretching unnaturally to rival even some of the craziest grins. Marston was frozen, his body unwilling or unable to move. With extreme effort he reached for his pistol, but stopped suddenly as pain bloomed through his shoulder. Glancing downwards he saw the blade sticking out, blood dripping fresh down his shirt.

"Hehehe... die!"

The voice was sharp and like nails, scraping the insides of Marston's ear. He tried to reach for the blade, but it was pulled out hard, causing blood to splatter against the floor. The shock of the wound caused him to snap out of the weighted feeling. Acting quickly before it came back again Marston grabbed the pistol and swung it around his finger, firing a shot straight at the figure's neck. In a flash it ducked, before swinging its elbow. Marston noticed that the blade was actually an elbow blade, extended downwards from the handle the thin, pale hand grasped.

Then the blade swung for his throat, aiming to cleave him to and would have rightly done so had a mace not smashed into the elbow blade.

The figure jumped backwards as Diego rolled and raised his arm. He stared daggers at the figure, which stood in place, her eyes moving slowly, analyzing Diego.

Due to the stand-off, Marston managed to get a good look of the figure.

Red hair hung down her face, the right side much shorter than the left. Underneath the longer fringe, cherry lips were turned to a scowl as the emerald eyes continued to move.

The woman was wearing some kind of red tank-top and short-skirt, which showed her belly. Fishnet worked from her shoulders to her hands, and acted as tights down to the dark red boots.

Despite the fact the woman looked fairly normal, definitely not demon, she still radiated evil. Marston knew, without a doubt, that this was the Mandrahora.

After what seemed like minutes, the Mandrahora made the first move, sprinting straight towards Diego. Diego swung his mace aiming to hit the demon's jaw but the Mandrahora ducked while swinging one of the elbow blades up. It cut into Diego's arm, taking it straight off. The Mandrahora curved around on one foot and lifted an elbow blade high before stabbing it straight down into Diego's neck.

Diego pulled away, allowing the ice to form back into his normal figure. If the Mandrahora was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, the demon continued to attack. Sprinting forward again the Mandrahora jumped into the air. More like a leap, than a jump in actuality. It was an impossible height, going straight above the mast of Raven high in the air. Diego kept his eyes trained as she spun in the air, faster and faster until she was a blur. Diego could see the blades, making the Mandrahora a deadly spinning ball.

She dropped down hard, aiming to cut Diego into tiny pieces. Instead, Diego expertly punched forward at just the right moment. His fist smashed straight into the Mandrahora's nose, driving her backwards into the mast.

All was silent other than the wind and the waves. The Mandrahora slowly got to her feet, blood dripping from her nose. Then she let out a giggle, a cackle, and then a full-fledged laugh. Throwing her head back the Mandrahora laughed demonically, the voice echoing around Raven.

"Die. Die! DIE! DIE!" The Mandrahora screamed in almost ecstasy, raising both elbow blades upwards. With furious speed, she sliced straight downwards. Two parallel blades of air cut through the deck of raven and struck Diego head on. Or it would have, had he not jumped in the air himself. Diego swung his arm, sending spikes of ice soaring towards the Mandrahora.

The Mandrahora just stood there, her arms open. The spikes hit her straight in the chest, arms and legs. Instead of falling, the Mandrahora merely let out yet another immense laugh. Then, she jumped once more. Instead of heading towards Diego, the Mandrahora dived backwards, splashing into the sea.

In a few seconds, the presence was gone. The only evidence of the Mandrahora being there was the wound in Marston's shoulder and the two gouges through the deck of Raven.

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! So, we get our first hands-on with the Mandrahora. Plus a stranger! Yay! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: As Little Garden comes into view, Dragon Claw are increasingly nervous in the threat of another attack from the Mandrahora. Plus, are the man's crewmembers alive or well? **

'**Till next time!**


	23. The Slayer Pirates

"Geez, I wish Jenny were here." Eliza muttered as she looked at the gouges in the deck of Raven. "The Mandrahora did this?"

"And this." Marston grunted, pointing to his shoulder which he had wrapped which bandages. "Where were you then?"

"I was getting information from him, thank you very much." Eliza said, pointing her thumb to the dishevelled man who was shaking as he sat by the mast.

Marston raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"A victim of the Mandrahora, from what I heard. His name is Matthias, and he is a member of... the Slayer Pirates."

Marston's eyes widened. "What? The Slayer Pirates? Are you sure!"

"From what I heard."

"Geez, lass." Marston shook his head, before heading over to Matthias. His staff was across his knees as he shook. "Hey partner, look here."

Matthias took a few seconds before looking to Marston with blank eyes.

"Are you a member of the Slayer Pirates?" Marston questioned.

"I-I am. I am, was... no, am! I am!" Matthias stuttered, taking a deep breath.

"In that case, partner, why the hell are you like this?" Marston asked. "The Slayer Pirates, one of few pirates who have been on the seas for more than ten years. They haven't recruited anyone since nine years ago, they contain two of the most powerful swords in the worlds. I can name each of them on my fingers. Eight members."

"You k-know a lot." Matthias said, running a hand through his hair.

"Because the Slayer Pirates are famous in the Grand Line." Marston said. "You must be the cabin boy, and youngest member, Matthew 'Matthias' Lee, am I correct?"

"O-Of course." Matthias gulped. "I'm m-more of a cabin teen now, though."

"You have the fastest swordsman in the world, Opal, 'The Trap' Feywark Grey, Isabella Frost, Change, 'Power-Shot' Jayce, not to mention 'The Giant Slayer' Mavrik! Lastly you have 'Quick-Draw' Render. You are veterans, ten years in the making, strong... Matthias, how is it that you are in this state? Where is the rest of the Slayer Pirates?"

"I don't know! I want to know, but I don't!" Matthias moaned. "We were attacked on our way to Little Garden by that demon, before we could get to our objective! I woke up under the deck, and stayed until I heard your friends. The others... I don't know, I can't say... I don't..."

"Calm down." Eliza said, walking over. "Don't over-exert yourself."

"S-sorry." Matthias gulped. "I just don't know... are they dead? Or Alive? Or... in some tortured state, drowning... dying..."

"You gotta have more faith in yourself, kid."

The feminine voice said softly. Three pairs or eyes turned towards the railing of the ship, where a woman was sitting. She had dark skin, with dreadlocks hanging over the back of her head. A light pink jumped without sleeves was slightly cut at the bottom, showing her belly button. A sword rested on her knees. It was a sleek golden sword, and very thin, almost impossibly so.

"Opal!" Matthias cried out.

"Hey." Opal nodded to Matthias, before suddenly disappearing in a blur. Moments later she appeared beside her crewmate, the sword pointing straight at Eliza's neck. Seconds later Marston noticed and quickly drew his pistol, although it was slashed out of his hand as Opal turned. "Calm down. I do not want to harm you."

"How...are you so quick?" Eliza asked, still not entirely registering Opal's movements.

"It isn't just her swords craft which is fast." Marston grunted, shaking his hand. "She is the fastest swordsman without the aid of any fruit, ability, or otherwise addition to her power. It is her body, and her body alone which earned her her title."

"My, my, someone with information." Opal muttered, before sheathing her sword in a shimmering gold sheath at her hip. "So, you are pirates?"

"We are." Eliza confirmed.

"You the captain?"

"No, the cook. He's the sharpshooter."

"Where is your captain?"

"Under deck."

"How strong is he?"

"A veteran logia."

"Fruit?"

"Ice."

"Fighting style?"

"...Ice?" Eliza raised an eyebrow at Opal lightning fast questions. "Why the questions?"

"Information is key, my friend. As you know, my name is Opal. I am a swordsman. Quite frankly, we need your help."

**XXX **

"Heh... heh... god damn!" The man with a bare chest stroked back his hair. "I hope Opal managed to get to that ship over there."

"Of course she did Change." Another woman said sitting on a tree stump. "She is fast enough to go over water. Don't doubt her."

"I wasn't doubting her, just wondering."

"After ten years you shouldn't need to question."

"People always change. Take me, for example."

"You are a special case."

"Will you two stop bickering!" This was a man, staring at his two companions. "Captain wouldn't want us to do this. He is somewhere is this goddamn forest. We got to wait for Opal to get help."

"You see, that's what I don't get." Change muttered. "Why are we asking some wierd ship for help?"

The woman sighed. "Idiot. They'll be bait for the Mandrahora while we deal with those two doofus gi-" A roar cut the woman off. Once again she sighed, tipping her head. "Render."

"You do not need to tell me twice." Render replied, his hand edging to a holster on his hip. Seconds after the roar, a giant T-Rex appeared on the beach, eyes squinted and mouth open wide with rows of sharp teeth. A pop suddenly sounded and the T-Rex collapsed to the floor, a fresh hole through the middle of its head.

Render blew onto his pistol, before spinning it into his holster. "Now we wait. The others will be fine."

"What about Feywark? We know he sucks at fighting."

"Yet he is intelligent. He is finding the source of the Mandrahora based on this island. If there is anyone we need to worry about, it's Captain going overboard. Now, I see a shooter on that ship. It'll be interesting. Let's wait for them, and then lead them on, yes?"

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco-Oblivion and L-R-D for the reviews! Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but at least it introduces us to the Veteran Slayer Pirates. Yes, they are meant to be strong.**

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: With Matthias and Opal on board, Dragon Claw are told about the situation concerned the Slayer Pirates and the Mandrahora. After hearing the story, will Diego accept the plea for help? **

'**Till next time! **


	24. The Giant Slayer

The man flew backwards, smashing straight through a thick trunked tree with enough force to smash it in two. He crashed onto his back, sliding across the undergrowth.

"Ow..." The man muttered, getting to his feet and staring at a huge pterodactyl flapping above him, its wings causing gusts to blow across his head, blowing his hair backwards.

The man adjusted the bandana across his mouth, before getting back to his feet. The man stood tall, around 7 foot tall. A black zip-up vest was tight against his muscled chest while he wore black leather trousers down to black boots. A pair of thick black gloves with the fingers missing were on his hands.

Even taller than the man, was a massive sword in one of his hands. At exactly 8 foot long, it consisted of a 30 centimetre width, a 4 centimetre thickness, and a rough yet sharp edge going all the way from the metal handle to the tip.

The man hefted the sword onto his shoulder as he smirked at the pterodactyl. "Ya got good moves!" The man called out, his blue eyes flashing in excitement. "Ain't enough though! I'm on the hunt for two giants, so I don't have time to be dealing with you."

The pterodactyl let out a squawk and spun into the air, looping and flying straight towards the main, beak aiming directly for the man.

The man shrugged, before swing his sword upwards with pure brutal force. It struck the ancient creature, slicing through its hide, muscle, bones and out the other side. Two halves of the pterodactyl crashed behind him. Flicking the blood of his sword, the man leant the sword against his shoulder again and started walking through the undergrowth.

Since the blade was physically taller the him, the man was unable to put it into a sheath, or any other kind of cover so he had to carry it in his hands. Not that he would complain, to him, it was training. For a good ten years he had built his quite frankly inhumane strength higher and higher, never stopping.

"Captain!"

A rustle in the undergrowth was heard, before a slim figure appeared in front of the Captain of the Slayer Pirates, the Giant Slayer Mavrik himself.

The new arrival was one of his crew members, a man who went by the name 'Power-Shot' Jayce. Jayce was bare chested, with an odd metal backpack on his back. Wires came out of this backpack into his right arm, which was constructed completely of metal.

"Jayce, hey. What's happening? Seen either of the giants?"

"I've seen giant dinosaurs." Jayce replied, blowing a strand of blue hair from his face. "But neither Dorry or Brogy. Where the hell do two giants hide?"

"As it stands, Giants are very good at hiding." Mavrik replied, turning on his heel and stepping over a fallen tree. "Take a look at Korten."

"I guess." Jayce agreed, following Mavrik over the tree. "Then again, we aren't even sure if Korten IS a giant."

"I am certain of the fact that that person is a giant." Mavrik growled. "I will find him sooner or later. He'll be an addition to all the other giants. Then, after we have eliminated the sole giants, we'll head off to Elbaf."

"We are almost there, though, aren't we. I mean, we got Korten, Dory and Brogy. That Marine-"

"Didn't you see that, Jayce?"

"See what?"

"Some guy killed the whole Giant line in the marines, including Ronse." Mavrik punched a tree in anger, causing it to let out an unhealthy crack. "He's some sort of... powerful entity, apparently. The giants were ripped apart, Jayce. As far as I know, I am the only person with the power to literally rip giants apart. So, whoever this is I want to meet him."

"Aye, but we got to concentrate on the giants first. That is our goal, after all."

"Correct." Mavrik pushed past a particularly thick bush to come face to face with a rocky cliff face. Frowning, Mavrik looked up and was promptly hit straight in the face by a foot, sending him to the ground.

A figure with an untended beard and wild hair rolled across the ground, panting. "You got a weapon! Mine! Mine!" The man cried, leaning down and grabbing the handle of Mavrik's sword.

Both Mavrik and Jayce turned to each other, and smirked simultaneously, the man completely oblivious of their reaction.

He went to lift the sword, but found he couldn't. Straining his muscles and pulled backwards, the man managed to lift the sword an inch, before it dropped back into the ground with a thud. The man turned towards Mavrik, his mouth open. "What... why is this so heavy!"

"Heavy?" Mavrik leaned down and grabbed the handle, picking the sword up and pointing it at the man's throat. "Really? I don't notice these things."

"Y'know, if you wanted a weapon you could've asked." Jayce frowned. "Why would you want one anyway?"

"I'm being chased! Demon!" The man panted, before a blade suddenly struck through his throat, sending blood across both Mavrik and Jayce's face. The blade sliced sideways, cutting easily through tendons. The wild man collapsed to the face, revealing the grinning face of the Mandrahora.

Mavrik raised an eyebrow. "Fun... Jayce, get outta here. I'd rather not cut you."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jayce grinned. "Have a good time." Jayce spun on his heel and sprinted into the trees.

The Mandrahora made to follow him, but was stopped by the blade of Mavrik's sword in front of her face. Mavrik shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I already know you've tried attacking some of my crew. While I don't usually kill humans, I make exceptions for those who try to hurt my Nakama."

**XXX**

Raven had been directed to dock at the beach, next to a particularly large rock, almost as if it were made to be a docking station. All the while of heading towards the island, Opal and Matthias had remained silent, leaving an awkward silence among Eliza and Marston. Diego still hadn't made an appearance, so the ship was all but silent.

"We're here." Opal said, as the large ship was anchored. Opal hopped over the side, landing in the beach gracefully. Matthias followed, tripping slightly but regained his footing quickly. Once Eliza and Marston had come down, Opal pointed to three figures. "Those are our Nakama. We'll give you the info, then you can decide whether you want to help or not."

"That's understandable." Eliza said as they walked over to the three sitting in a circle, eating from the carcass of a dinosaur drawing a surprised look from Eliza being the only one who didn't know dinosaurs resided in the Garden. Looking at the trees, the size of the beast, and even the rocks Eliza had already garnered just how big the island was.

"Hey." The bare chested man raised his arm casually in greeting. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Change."

"Change?" Marston nodded. "Pretty famous."

"This incarnation of me isn't." Change poked his chest. "Nah, this is fairly new. You have the air of one who knows about us."

"Not in specific detail." Marston replied. "I only had interest in the Slayer Pirates because of the shooter it contains."

"Would this shooter happen to be Render?" The woman said. "By the way, I'm Isabella Frost."

"Nice to meet you." Marston said quickly. "But yes, Render is the shooter who I am interested in."

"Hello there. I see my name is heard quite a lot round these parts." Render connected eyes with Marston, who looked shocked. Despite hearing Renders name, he had never seen what he looked like.

Render was quite an odd looking man. He had fiery red hair which swept back over his skull into a pony-tail. A pair of sunglasses were propped on his nose, although the right side had a green target on it. A thick black scarf was wrapped around his neck so it touched his jaw, with the end tucked in.

Render stood up, a black trench coat missing its sleeve hanging over a bare chest and grey trousers. Finally, a white sash was tied around his waist, with the pistols tucked in. Render stepped towards Marston and took his appearance in.

"Howdy do, partner." Render smirked at his imitation of Marston's accent. "Never liked the hats myself, find they get in the way of aiming."

"Not for me." Marston said, tipping his hat upwards and glaring daggers at Render. "If anything, it gives me a visor from the sun."

"Only an inexperienced shooter would shoot directed at the sun."

"Yet sometimes the situation calls for it." Marston replied smoothly. "I will say this right now. Render, I want a duel. Ten steps, turn around and shoot."

A smile curled on Render's lips. "A Duel eh? Sorry, no can do."

"What? Why not?" Marston stepped forward. "Why?"

"I have no depth of your skill. I do not want to waste my time with a rookie shooter."

"I am anything but a rookie." Marston spat. The two shooters were silent for a few minutes, before Render sighed.

"At least you got attitude. Fine. I'll duel you." Marston smiled. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You help us." Render said. "However, before we get into such an agreement, to whom to I owe the pleasure of the challenge?"

"My name is Marston."

"I'm Eliza." Eliza said, nodding to Render.

"Marston and Eliza. Only two people for such a ship?" Change raised an eyebrow. "Odd."

"Actually we have our Captain who seems not to want to make an appearance." Eliza said.

"Three then. Even so, why do you have such a big ship?"

"Long story."

The members of the Slayer Pirates looked up to see Diego sitting on the figurehead, his arms crossed.

"My name is Diego Faulkner." Diego said. "Why do you need help?"

"Aah... a misunderstanding on our part, really." Isabella rubbed the back of her head. "We thought it was only the giants on this island – and the dinosaurs. We were not expecting the Mandrahora. She is a nuisance."

"You may be a rival pirate crew." Change said. "And you have no reason to help us. Yet, we do not want to be rivals. We are Giant Hunters, and that is all. If you take care of the Mandrahora for us, you can take any of the treasures on this island, along with anything you find on the giants. After all, we are killing them, not looting them."

"Not only that, but we'll give you some of our treasure." Render continued. "You will make a hefty profit for the help. Opal wouldn't have invited you if she didn't think you were strong."

"Too right." Opal nodded. "They said that this guys a logia." Opal pointed to Diego with her thumb.

"So what do you say? Can you help us?" Render asked.

"I reckon so." Eliza said. "We'll help. If you try to fight us, then we'll deal with you."

"Plus I want to duel with you." Marston said to Render. "So I'll help."

"Diego?" Change asked.

"No." Diego said bluntly, before turning around.

"Diego? Why are you saying no?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not Talon, Eliza. I do not see any worth on protecting a rival pirate crew, especially against an opponent such as the Mandrahora. If you two want to help them, then so be it. I'll be waiting here for your corpses."

Eliza was surprised at Diego's response, something she hadn't expected at all. She went to say something, but the water suddenly erupted next to Raven. Water soared into the air and drenched both Dragon Claw and The Slayer Pirates. Diego was thrown backwards by the force, flipping over the figure head and onto the sand.

Then with a loud crash, the sand was thrown upwards as a huge, scaly eel smashed into the sand, taking a number of trees with it. It was quite clearly a Sea King, more than likely a child or baby.

If that wasn't confusing enough, the mouth opened, and a man walked out with grey eyes and a grey ponytail, with muscles bulging from quite a familiar garb. The man brushed saliva from his face, and let out a grin at the sight of Dragon Claw.

"Well, what do you know! Dragon Claw, nice to see you again. How have you been doing since breaking out of Alcatraz."

"You're that guy... from that mad guys crew, right? The crew who caused the prison break." Eliza said, rubbing her face to get rid of the water.

"Yes. Mei-Un Zenjitsu of course." Mei-un nodded to them, before suddenly catching eyes with Change, who was completely pale, his eyes wide open. "Oh... dear..." Mei-Un muttered. "Well, it has been what? A lot of years? How are you doing Change?"

"What a special occasion." Change managed to say after finally getting his voice. "All we need is that guy and then-"

"Be quiet. No need to talk about things like that." Mei-Un sighed. "Life is only getting interesting again. Now, I am hungry. Who has got something to eat?"

**(****Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and L-R-D for the reviews! Sorry 'bout the lateness, but my internets been screwing up yet again. **

**Hey, Mei-Un's back, and he knows Change? I smell shenanigans! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: The Fight between 'The Giant Slayer' Mavrik and the Mandrahora is interrupted quite suddenly by one of the two that Mavrik has been seeking. Also, Mei-Un explains just how he came to the island. **

**With that, till next time! **


	25. Been a While

In the Holy Land of Mariejois, the World Government Commander-In-Chief Kong sat at his desk, trying his hardest to not crush the Den-Den Mushi in his massive hands. "Are you telling me that Mei-Un Zenjitsu is on Little Garden?"

"Yes sir."

Kong grinded his teeth in annoyance. "I thought he was a complete different trail with that Society group? How did he manage to avoid us?"

"Uh... we are not entirely sure. Our spies saw him climb out of a Sea Kings mouth... so..."

"He's making a fool of us!" Kong tightened his opposite hand, snapping a pencil.

"Can I suggest something, sir?"

"Go ahead." Kong said, always one to hear any and all opinions.

"Why can't you just place a big bounty on him, then it's inevitable a strong bounty hunter will come across him and kill him."

"HA!" Kong let of a laugh void of humour. "That won't be possible. Not only are bounties screwed up now-a-days, but if we gave him a bounty, good people would get killed trying to get him."

"I'm sure someone could kill him." The voice on the other end protested.

"Oh, I'm sure they could kill him." Kong replied. "Defeating him is a complete different matter." Kong closed his eyes. "I need to think." With that, Kong hung up, placing the Mushi back in a draw from his desk. Kong took a deep breath, thinking.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, and in walked none other than Monkey D. Garp, his hair almost completely white now.

"Garp?" Kong raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here? Did you not retire after both your son and grandson was killed?"

Garp glared at Kong. "I did."

"So why are you here?"

"I figured I should give you the news personally, since we... know each other more personally than others."

"Which is?"

"Your son has been put in Impel Down." Garp said.

"..."

"..."

"So?" Kong shrugged. "My son is a pirate, it would only make sense he'd be arrested."

"I figured you would want to know if your son was soon to die."

"Garp, I am not like you. I do not let family take over my senses. Urouge can take care of himself, I'm sure. Perhaps he'll use those wings and fly away." Kong shook his head. "Garp, I'm trying to concentrate on Mei-Un Zenjitsu."

Garp's eyes widened for a moment. "Mei-Un? You mean...?"

"Yes. The man who is such a threat to the world government we cannot even send any men against him since we will lose them. We have no-one who can combat against him."

"He is a most troublesome man that is for certain." Garp sighed. "If Aokiji was here, he'd be able to freeze him..."

A flash of memory hit Kong. "Wait... it was also reported that some members of Dragon Claw were on Little Garden. Mainly Eden, Diego Faulkner and a new member called Marston."

"So?" Garp shrugged to himself. "Should I care?"

"Well, you should know that Faulkner has the powers that Aokiji once held. Since the discovery that Devil Fruits do indeed grow back, we have been seeing an occurrence of similar fruits. Nevertheless, I think this is a better chance than any to capture Mei-Un once and for all."

"We can't send any marines though; Faulkner wouldn't give them a second glance." Garp stroked his beard, before being grabbed on the shoulder. Looking up, he faced Kong.

"That's where you come in my friend. Consider this a personal request, especially considering that we, along with some of the Goresei, are the only people who know the threat of Mei-Un. Garp, you've not been a marine long enough for Faulkner to not know who you are. Travel to Little Garden, and persuade Faulkner of Mei-Un's threat. Get Faulkner to freeze Mei-Un, then bring Mei-Un back. Do not worry about any of the pirates, just what I told you to do. Since the log pose will set in... what was it? A year? You'll have more than enough time to head over there and apprehend Mei-Un."

"Been a while since I was taking orders from you." Garp sighed. "I'll do it. Only because Zenjitsu needs to be captured for the good of civilians and not just the marines or world government."

Garp turned around and exited the room, leaving Kong to his thoughts.

"One of the God Fruits... Garp, be safe."

**XXX**

The group of the combined Dragon Claw and Slayer Pirates watched in awe as Mei-Un managed to eat practically health of the dinosaur Render had shot down. Let out a satisfied sigh, Mei-Un leaned back, before turning his head to Change. "So, how have you been?"

"Wait, wait, one moment." Isabella protested, slapping a palm on Change's chest. "Why haven't you every talked about... about someone like him."

"Someone like him?" Change echoed in question.

"You know as well as I do that any and all secrets are to be told to everyone in the crew at the time of recruitment. Have you been holding out on us all this time? Ten years?"

Change shrugged and scratched his hair. "It's not like he's anyone important..."

"Thanks." Mei-Un rolled his eyes, biting on a bone.

"Any secret, no matter how big, no matter how small." Render recited gravely. "The only way we can become true Nakama is by knowing each other inside and out. We all know each others strengths, our weaknesses, our past. There are no secrets in the Slayer Pirates. Even Captain himself has told us about the reason for his grudge. Change, before things get worse, tell us who this 'Mei-Un' is."

"I'd advise not to listen to THAT story." Mei-Un spoke up.

"Why not? Do you two have something to hide?" Diego said, his arms crossed.

"Hide? No, no. You misunderstand me. If Change were to tell the story between me and him, we'd be sitting here far past the time the log pose would need to set." Mei-Un sat up straighter, cross-legged.

"Sounds like you two got somethin' to hide." Marston grunted. "Something secret, something you don't want your crew to know."

"What is it, Change?" Opal asked, biting her lip. "What are you keeping from us? What is the secret?"

"It's not a secret!" Change growled, irritation showing on his face. "It's an oath. An oath that cannot be revealed no matter the consequences. If what we knew was leaked – even by Nakama in an offhanded comment – then, well, it'll be the end."

"What about my oath to my wife?" Render challenged. "I've told about that situation, about how, despite the oath we took I ended up planting a bullet in her. Don't be selfish Change."

"It's a bond between brothers!" Change uttered.

"How's that more important than a bond of marriage?"

"Well, let me tell you." Mei-Un spoke up with a quiet yet sudden voice. "Me and Change are actually immortals. We've lived for hundreds and thousands of years. We were there at the beginning before civilization was even called civilization. We are prisoners of life, and we are outcasts from both hell and heaven. We cannot die and we cannot give up. We're immortals!"

Silence reigned over the beach, before Mei-Un tutted and stood up. "Geez, just a joke. Just trying to lighten up this dreary mood of 'secrets' and 'oaths.' I'm going on a wander. Immortals? Hah!" With a scoff, Mei-Un wheeled on his heel and started walking towards the forest, whistling to himself.

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and L-R-D for the reviews. Right, good new everyone! Half term is on now, so i'll be updating every two days (Should be), so that I can blitz through it. Although, once it ends, i'll be back to my weekly updates. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: (Actually, it's last weeks. I put the wrong next time last week lol. So): 'The Giant Slayer' Mavrik and the Mandrahora is interrupted quite suddenly by one of the two that Mavrik has been seeking. Also, Mei-Un explains just how he came to the island.**

**Yup, so, till next time folks! **


	26. Conversation Between Old Friends

Every swordsman has a type of style. Some are quick and take speed over power. Some take more swords for more power. Some combined them. Yet, they each had a style which enabled them to evolve; a style which defined them.

Yet, Mavrik's swordsmanship was on the very brink of 'style'. He was merely swinging the great sword like a baseball bat, back and forth towards the Mandrahora. Mavrik didn't need any style, since the airwaves from the sword were enough to smash down trees causing the Mandrahora to actually start concentrating.

"Come on! What are you, a coward?" Mavrik roared with a gleam in his eye as he swung again, cutting a rock in two. The Mandrahora jumped away, snarling. "Hahaha! Come on! Run at me! Attack me!"

The Mandrahora licked her lips, before taking a risk. She started sprinting towards Mavrik, elbow blades glinting. She'd see just how powerful Mavrik was.

The Mandrahora hopped on a broken rock and leaped into the air. With an elegant front flip, she slashed down with her elbow blade.

"That's the way!" Mavrik yelled, swinging the sword overhead. The Mandrahora tensed, expecting a struggle in strength. Instead, the giant sword just smashed straight into her elbow blade, breaking it into tiny pieces of metal. She just managed to bring her arm away before it was cleaved in two but still the air waves grated against her skin, drawing blood. "Brilliant!" Mavrik pounded his chest. "However, if you want a battle of strength you will lose. I am the strongest swordsman in the world!"

The Demon Doll crouched down; annoyed that one of her blades had been destroyed.

"Now what Demon!" Mavrik questioned, when a giant shadow cast the section of forest. Mavrik glanced up, and immediately his expression hardened. "Demon, I cannot spare the time to duel any more. Begone."

The Mandrahora raised an eyebrow at the extreme change of personality in Mavrik, before her eyes widened.

"Separate!" Mavrik roared, swinging the sword and slashing it into the ground just before the Mandrahora's feet. A giant section of rock separated on the ground and flew backwards, the Mandrahora clinging onto a tree so as not to be thrown off. The rock, and the Mandrahora, disappeared into the distance.

Mavrik cracked his neck and turned around, staring upwards at the owner of the shadow. He pulled his bandana off and unzipped his vest. It revealed two horrendous scars. The first went from the middle of his chest all the way up to just under his bottom lip. The second extended like a grisly smile from one ear, through the middle of the mouth, and to the other ear.

"Brogy the Red Giant!" Mavrik roared at the hefty giant which stood above him. "I bear the scars of an oath I made to myself and those who wore them before me. Every giant who walks this earth shall be torn asunder by my blade! Feel the pain of my ancestors!"

**XXX**

Mei-Un sat on a stump of an old tree, sighing to himself. Placing his hands behind his head, he leant backwards so he was lying on the particularly big tree trunk.

"What a nuisance..." Mei-Un muttered to himself.

"That people talk about 'oaths'?"

"That's right." Mei-Un replied as Change sat next to him. Mei-Un didn't move, just stared up at Change. "Oaths should be kept until death. Too many young people now-a-days are breaking them on a whim."

"Not me though. I kept my oath to you."

"You're the same age as me though; I don't think you can count as a young person."

"I look young!"

"Only at this particularly time. I look very young despite my age, without using what you do."

Change let off a small laugh. "Here we are again, eh? Talking and chatting like we used too. Old friends, Mei-Un Zenjitsu and... and..." Change sighed, placing a hand over his eyes. "I forget what I'm called. It's been far too long."

"I only remember my name because It helps me remember who I am. You don't have the problem of trying to retain a personality."

"True."

The two old friends relapsed back into silence again for a few minutes. Change spoke up again. "So, why did you come here Mei-Un?"

"You say it as if I meant to come here."

"You and I both know coincidences are rare."

"Well, this is one of those times, Change. I just had a problem with a Sea King is all."

"Problem with a Sea King?" Change let out a snort. "What problem can a Sea King do? Last time we met, your physical power could smash through Haki itself. Don't tell me you've lost your touch?"

"Ha! Lost my touch?" Mei-Un sat up and turned to Change. "There isn't anyone strong enough for me to train against these days. I'll perhaps get a couple seconds out of them, but... nope. I think the only people who can match up to me are you..."

"Of course, considering I trained with you all that time ago."

"Exactly. We both know each other's weaknesses. That is why we swore never to fight each other, since it would be quite a boring fight. We'd be at a standstill."

"so, who're the others who could match up to you then?"

"Shorai Grillando."

"Ahh, that King guy. I've heard of him."

"That's surprising. He's not especially active."

"I hear things, y'know. I have connections."

"So it would seem."

"Anyone else, other than me and Shorai then?"

Mei-Un sighed. "I'm not sure. No else has what we have, do they? No-one else fits in the category of Go-"

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA!"

The rumble of odd laughter was so loud it caused the two friends to wince, before a great shadow loomed over them. The two turned, facing the tall, thinner figure of the Giant Dorry. His beard extended out down to his belt, giving him a much more barbaric look. An odd mark was on his cheek.

"Do you think he intends to fi-" Mei-Un started, but was cut off as a giant foot smashed straight into his body as he was kicked like a football. The force was enough to send Mei-Un spiralling through the air and out of view.

"..." Change sighed. "So, you have lost your touch." Change stood up straight and looked up to the giant. "Are you intending to fight me, Giant?"

In reply, Dorry threw his fist down towards Change. With surprising speed, Change managed to speed out of the way of the fist as it smashed into the ground. Change cracked his neck. "...and here I thought Captain was taking care of some peaceful giants. Last I heard, you and Brogy were happily fighting over some nuisance or another. I wander why the change in personality? Hm?"

Dorry didn't respond in words. Instead, he reached for Change and grabbed him. Within a second, Dorry squeezed his hand as a resounding crack filled the area. With another squeeze, blood burst from within Dorry's hand as Change was crushed with massive strength.

**(Slightly later chapter, sorry. Of course I know Dorry and Brogy don't act like they do in this chapter, but they are acting as such for a specific reason that I'll get into later. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: Conversation between Dragon Claw and The Slayer Pirates are interrupted by the arrival of Mei-un, while Change reveals his Devil Fruit power to the surprising Dorry. **

'**Till then! **


	27. The Giants vs The Slayers

Dorry stared with a glazed look in his eyes as the blood seeped down his massive fingers in tiny droplets – at least to him. Then a force took him off guard, it reminded him almost of those times when he had a struggle of strength with Brogy when they had their weapons. The force was in his hand, pushing.

Something was pushing in his hand.

Dorry looked down, eyebrows furrowed in confusement as his hand slowly opened without him controlling it. Suddenly there was a sharp intense pain as his hand was completely thrown open.

Standing in his palm was a six foot tall man with long arms and legs. Black hair was tied back into a braid with was so long he had it wrapped around his waist. With a grin, Change nodded towards Dorry.

"I should've expected I would have to show this when facing a giant. Unlike Mavrik, I get killed a rather lot of times when fighting you lot." Change called up.

"What... what is that... who are you?"

"The same guy you just crushed, funnily enough." Change said, before suddenly leaping off Dorry's palm with so much strength it created a shockwave which rippled Dorry's skin. Change had jumped high enough to land in front of one of Dorry's eyes. "You see, if my name didn't give it away, I change. Every time my heart stops beating, I am recreated into a completely different being." Change shrugged. "Not just appearance. Thoughts, speech patterns, the only thing that remains of me is memories, well... not my name but you get the idea."

"You cannot die?" Dorry questioned.

"Nope." Change grinned again, before throwing his arm back. "Now, I have an unfortunate urge for violence, so die!" Change threw his hand forward with enough speed that it disappeared for a moment before smashing straight into Dorry's eye. A shockwave blew from Change's fist, ripping apart the eyeball and sending unsavoury juices straight towards him. Before Change could dodge, the fluids hit him like a tidal wave, sending him straight off the giant's face. Dorry himself let out a deep roar of pain, enough to send birds flying with fear. He reared back, clutching his eye.

"What strength is this!" Dorry growled. With one hand still latched around his eye, he managed to calm himself down as his remaining eye stared down at Change, who was looking rather disgusted about the liquid. Dorry reached for Change, when he stiffened. Then with a mutter which sounded like, "Yes, Miss." Dorry retracted his hand, turned around, and walked away. Within moments his shadow could be seen heading towards a large mountain.

Wringing his hair out, Change turned around and came face to face with Mei-Un.

"Looks like you died." Mei-Un pointed out.

"No shit." Change replied. "You took your time."

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you'd deal with him. Taking out the eye though? I would've taken out the base of the spine. One kick and shatter his vertebrae, paralyzing him. Easy pickings after that."

"You were the one who fought with strategy. I preferred just to go with the flow. Of course, with the changes my mind takes it is hard to resort to one style of fighting. Fight to adapt."

"Are you still using that phrase?"

Change looked at his new hands. "Ehh, this body feels like it."

**XXX**

Brogy roared in pain as his palm was cut deeply, muscles tearing and blood splashing to the ground in a crimson cascade. Now coated completely in blood, Mavrik stared up as Brogy clutched his injured hand. The blood had matted his hair, tying it in knots and sending thick blood streaks down his back. The scars seemed to be highlighted as the blood congealed in the indent of his scars.

"That is but the mere pinprick to the pain you shall experience." Mavrik yelled, lifting his sword which bits of flesh had attached to the rough edges. "This sword is deliberately made so it will inflict as much pain as possible. I will tear your flesh, and rip you to pieces!"

Brogy, realising that this man, this mere human was much more dangerous than once expected. Clenching his injured hand, Brogy roared and went to punch Mavrik. The giant fist carved through trees as it went to crush Mavrik. Mavrik positioned his sword, and slashed with enough force and speed to split the wind.

Brogy's fist was split diagonally, bone smashing as the pressure ripped through it. Muscle and skin was ripped asunder until two fingers and a thumb dropped to the floor, still twitching. With another hideous roar, Brogy brought back his mauled hand that was sending even more blood, in some cases literally creating pools of blood.

Then Brogy stopped his cries of anguish and muttered something along the lines of, "of course, miss." He turned and started sprinting away, his feet sending shakes through the floor.

"I will not let you go you coward of a giant! I thought you are meant to be honourable!" Mavrik roared, before holding the sword with an odd posture, reaching back behind him, Mavrik let off another shout of rage. "_Stechen, Riesen Hackbeil!_"

The sword was thrown just as accurately as a javelin, and just as fast. It seemed to gain even more speed, before ripples suddenly burst around it as it broke the sound barrier. It was such speed that Brogy had no chance of even realising it was coming towards him. The moment the sword touched Brogy's left shoulder, it suddenly seemed to explode, minus the flames. Air burst from it, carving a giant hole in Brogy's shoulder. It practically dissolved the muscle, skin and bones, until you could see through the other side.

With _Riesen Hackbeil _disappearing into the distance of the island, Brogy stumbled forward as an intense torrent of blood spilt like a waterfall from hell. Brogy seemed to collapse to the floor, but in actuality he seemed to dissolve through the floor, confusing the hell out of Mavrik.

Nevertheless, Mavrik panted, fury slowly disappearing from his face. He lifted the bandana back over his bloody face, getting annoyed that _Riesen Hackbeil _was now somewhere on the complete other end of the island.

Cracking his knuckles, Mavrik turned to go back to his crew when a hiss was heard. Mavrik spun around and raised his arms just in time as a foot smashed into it. Mavrik stepped backwards as the Mandrahora kicked him in the arms. Letting out a grunt, Mavrik pushed his arms out, making the Mandrahora flip backwards, landing on her feet.

"I like you..." The Mandrahora hissed, licking her lips.

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Mavrik said, his normal persona back again.

"Nevertheless, you got no sword. A swordsman without a sword is useless."

"That's true." Mavrik pointed out. "But I'm not your normal swordsman." Mavrik reached to his left and stuck his fingers straight into a large boulder. He let out another grunt, muscles seeming to grow on his left arm before he lifted the boulder. The Mandrahora took a step backwards before Mavrik swung the boulder down on top of her.

The Mandrahora jumped backwards, the rock smashing into pieces at her feet. Before she could even take a breath Mavrik was already running through the broken rock shards, shoulder first. His shoulder crashed into the Mandrahora's chest sending her flying backwards. Before she could go too far Mavrik reached out and grabbed her foot and spun around sharply before letting go.

The Mandrahora flew up in the air, surprised at the strength of Mavrik. Suddenly Mavrik appeared above her, fist cocked above him. "When I don't have Riesen Hackbeil, I feel so much lighter."

The Mandrahora narrowed her eyes as Mavrik sped down and slammed his fist into her gut. Blood spat from the Mandrahora's stomach as she was pierced down to the floor. Her back smashed into the ground, sending pieces of rock above her. Mavrik suddenly fell down and stomped on her stomach with both feet. Another bout of blood emitted from the Mandrahora's mouth at the intense pressure.

Mavrik stepped off and cracked his knuckles. The Mandrahora let off a low laugh, before shrieking at the top of her voice. She jumped to her feet and swung her arm at Mavrik. Mavrik stepped backwards to dodge but the Mandrahora launched herself like a dart, head butting Mavrik in the middle of the chest. Mavrik's eyebrows rose, but he just grabbed her shoulders and lifted her above his head.

"Feisty one, aren't ya." Mavrik muttered, before slamming the Mandrahora belly first onto the floor. The Mandrahora was hardly fazed, rolling to her feet when a sudden snap was heard. The Mandrahora turned her head when a large _boom_ sounded. From the trees, a cannon ball shot out and connected point blank with the Mandrahora's chest. The Mandrahora was thrown backwards before suddenly become still, as if caught in some kind of invisible web. Instead, it was invisible string.

"Caught."

Mavrik turned his head to see Feywark Grey grinning at him. He wore a large jacket with enough pockets to rival even Yuuma's, a tall top hat, goggles and some kind of mask across his face. "Feywark, just like you to set up a trap for her."

"Where's-"

"Somewhere across the island." Mavrik said before Feywark even finished his sentence, waving absently over his shoulder. "You have explosions, correct?"

"Of course." Feywark said, almost insulted. His voice was tinged with an echoed sound, emitting from his mouthpiece. He reached into his large jacket, before pulling out a cylindrical grey object with a fuse on the end. Flicking a flame from a metal box, Feywark lit the fuse and threw it straight at the Mandrahora, who was trying to get out of the strings.

The bomb hit her straight in the face, where it exploded on impact. Flames and smoke wrapped around her face and chest as she was thrown to the floor. When the smoke cleared, the Mandrahora was on her back, her face horribly burnt with all the hair practically gone.

"Ouch." Mavrik said as he walked over to the Demon Doll. "That would've... hurt..." Mavrik trailed off.

"What?" Feywark questioned, before seeing what his Captain was seeing.

The Mandrahora's face seemed to be healing. The burnt skin turned back to smooth, her milky eyes turning back to emerald. Even her hair grew back into bright red hair. Then the Mandrahora grinned, before head butting Mavrik straight in the skull. Mavrik cursed, falling back. The Mandrahora spun back to her feet and slashed her remaining elbow blade at Feywark. Feywark acted quickly, reaching into his jacket and pulled out what seemed to be a metal stick. With a click of a button, the stick extended into a metal pole. The elbow blade bounced of the strong metal, and Feywark spun around, knocking the legs out from under the Mandrahora. With another click of a button, a sharp spike appeared at the bottom of the pole.

Feywark lifted his pole and speared the Mandrahora straight through the stomach and digging into the ground. With another click of the button, the top of the pole detached – attached by only a wire – and impaled itself in the Mandrahora's throat, keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Oww... hard head... oww..." Mavrik complained, clutching his skull. "Was it me, or did she heal?"

"Nope. I saw that too." Feywark stroked his chin. "How particularly interesting."

**(Hmm? Healing abilities? I'll tell you right that that is no devil fruit. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: During a conversation between the Slayer Pirates, Diego's attitude changes for no discernable reason. An conversation gone awry, the Slayer Pirates attack!**

**Til then! **


	28. Mechanical Hatred

Conversation had long ground to a halt between the Slayer Pirates and Dragon Claw. Marston was polishing his pistol, Eliza was fiddling with her sleeve, and Diego was sitting deep in thought on a tree stump.

Even the Slayer Pirates weren't talking, either fiddling or deep in thought, much like Diego.

The only time the silence was broken was when Opal muttered "Mavrik's fighting giants again" in reference to the rather large shakes emitting from the island.

"What's with the sombre attitude, guys?"

"Aah, Jayce." Render said at the familiar voice as Jayce walked into the group. Diego's eyes widened slightly at the arm/backpack combination. "I don't suppose you have met Mavrik."

"Yup. Last I saw he was going to fight some demon chick."

"The Mandrahora?" Marston asked sharply.

"Mandra-what now? All I know is she was some freaky-ass girl with elbow blades and an evil' what-not look." Jayce's bionic arm buzzed every time he moved it, which was rather frequent. "Captain told me to run."

"Concerned for your safety? He sounded like the sort of Captain to work with his crewmates. He must be afraid of the Mandrahora's power." Eliza said.

"He's only concerned about cutting me to ribbons." Jayce responded. "Ain't about whether or not I'm powerful enough to face her, since if I'm in the vicinity of Mavrik – if anyone is in the vicinity of Mavrik – we'd be cut ten times to Sunday." Jayce tapped his shoulder which let off a metal 'clink'. "Besides, he's more of a solo player anyway. He trains us, but leaves it TO us to do the teamwork."

"What about the giants?"

"Eh, I heard 'em but didn't see them. I did in fact get almost squashed by a weird guy with a ponytail. He hit straight into me, knocked me head-over-heels BAM!" Jayce slammed his hand onto the ground to emphasize his point. "When I looked up, he had one GIANT gouge through his heart, and then he just got up an-" Jayce stopped as he made eye contact with Diego, or more importantly eye contact with the metal eye, which was trained on 'Power-Shot'. "Now what would an eye of one Regal Lawson be doing in some weird person like you?"

"You know Regal?" Diego questioned, narrowing his eye.

"Not personally, oh no." Jayce squeezed his arm as Marston and Eliza noticed the other members of the Slayer Pirates tense. "Unless, you count, of course, the slaughter of my mother, father and my baby sister. I tend to have hatred to those who sport his inhumane mechanics."

The mechanical eye spun around rapidly, before coming to a rest. Diego stiffened, before relaxing. "Inhumane? You call my work inhumane?"

The voice was Diego's, but the tone was far from it. He was like a puppet, sitting on his stump, his mouth opening and closing.

"Diego..."Eliza muttered warily. "What's wrong...?"

"I'm not Diego as of this moment, silly girl." Diego said with a snap, before standing up and stepping sloppily towards Jayce. "Now, I repeat, why do you call MY work, me, Regal Lawson, inhumane?"

"Speaking through a puppet, through that eye of yours, eh?" Jayce smirked and let out a clicking noise. Immediately, Opal, Matthias, Render, and Isabella stood up at once. Sensing danger, Marston and Eliza stood up as well.

"I will perhaps send along a little present to deal with you." Diego's voice was full of spite. "I'll finish off what I started when I... shall we say dealt with you family."

Jayce suddenly thrust his metal hand into Diego's stomach, intent on gutting the current captain of Dragon Claw – despite the fact Regal was only channelling his voice into him. The hand tore through ice, sending shards across the ground. Jayce's eyes widened slightly at this.

Everyone acted very quickly.

Marston pointed his pistol and placed it against Jayce's forehead, still and tense while Eliza had split herself in two other personalities, each holding a dagger towards Jayce's throat.

The Slayer Pirates each pulled out a weapon to point at one of each personality of Eliza, and Marston. Matthias with his staff, Render with his pistols, Isabella with a long, curved knife and finally Opal with her thin golden sword.

The air was thick with tension as nobody moved.

"Oh my, I think I'll leave you." Diego's voice said, before his eyes went blank and he slumped backwards off of Jayce's fist to the floor.

"No matter what the excuse." Eliza said slowly. "You have assaulted our captain. That is inexcusable. Will you accept your punishment without protest, or will you force us to take care of you."

"Threatening our crew member?" Opal said. "You are making a mistake, Dragon Claw. We are veterans."

"It's doesn't matter how old you are. It is your ability. Now, Jayce. Which path do you choose?"

Jayce grinned. "I don't like friends of Regal. I think we're going to slay some dragons!" Jayce went to lunge forward but didn't move other than a small shake. He blinked again. "What is...?" Jayce tried to move even his head but he was stuck in place. Looking ahead, he saw that Marston and Eliza were in a similar state, and could only assume his crewmates were the same.

"What the heck..." Isabella eyes shot around trying to find the source of whatever power was holding them in place.

"What... is that symbol...?" Opal managed to utter. "On the floor."

A number of eyes looked down to see a large circle surrounding the group, with a number of smaller symbols inside.

"Silver. The Colour of Imprisonment." A light, tender voice announced. "You have been caught in my Colour Trap."

**(Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay! It sucks I know, plus it's short but I suppose it happens.**

**Hah, you should be able to guess who the person at the end is, assuming you've read the manga. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: With the fighting at a standstill and the majority of Dragon Claw and the Slayer Pirates caught in a 'colour trap', it appears as if there time is done. Can they be saved, or will they be defeated by the unknown enemy? **


	29. Color Trap

The trapped group stared ahead at a young woman in a rather floppy pink hat and a cloud-designed open shirt. In one arm was a paintbrush, and the other a palette with various colours on.

"Who are you?" Opal demanded.

"I used to go by Ms Goldenweek a long time ago." The woman said. "That was before we broke up of course, and my partner was arrested. Hm..." She stepped forward, placing her paintbrush on Matthias' chest, who shivered. "Perhaps I should still go by Ms. Goldenweek." Ms Goldenweek painted a circle outlined with spikes inside with crimson paint. She then applied some orange and yellow. "I have learned to combine colours. Much like the colour of explosion." Ms Goldenweek looked up, a small smirk playing on her small face. Those that watched carefully could see she was secretly enjoying whatever she had planning.

"Wha..." Matthias opened his mouth when his chest suddenly exploded, making him fly backwards. Matthias hit the ground hard, rolling over and laying still, smoke rising from his chest, which had been torn open. He was motionless, eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Mathias!" Isabella screamed, her eyes wide.

"Isabella. Composure, please." Render said slowly, before eying Ms Goldenweek. "What is it you wish to achieve? Are you behind the Mandrahora?"

"The Mandrahora?" Ms Goldenweek raised an eyebrow. "If you are asking me if I am the cause of its abilities, then no. Yet, it is working for me currently, much like our friendly giants. It is, perhaps, a mishap that you are a giant slaying crew. Nevertheless, even if giants are trapped I can easily defeat them. Giants or giant slayers, you are all the same to me. As well, you ask me what I want to achieve. Well, it is a rather long story, but let me compose it to you in shorthand. I and my companions were living our dreams – quite literally, as a matter of fact. For two years we were happy in our restaurant, making a living in Alabasta. Then we were seen as 'former criminals', we were hunted by the marines and we were imprisoned! It was only because I managed to escape that I was safe. My comrades taken, I was by myself. Then, my ship was caught by a marine ship. Cannon fire drove me unconscious and I drifted. I was able to survive where I landed here. Little Garden."

While Ms Goldenweek spoke, she had put various symbols on various people. "But, this is not the time for story. Perhaps tea?" Reaching into a small backpack, Ms Goldenweek produced a picnic cloth, teacups, and a basket full of food. Setting it down, she kneeled onto the floor. "Release Imprisonment."

Everyone suddenly stumbled forward as they were released from their binds, except for Marston and Render. Both shooters kept their balance and both pointed pistols at Ms Goldenweek, and fired of a volley of bullets.

Before the bullets could fly through the air, they twisted and went towards the others pistols. Marston shot Render's pistols, while Render shot Marston's. The pistols clattered to the ground, sliding away from the shooters as they looked on, confused.

"The colour of target." Ms Goldenweek sipped her tea before pointing to the pistols. On their handgrips were red markings. "They will always shoot at their assigned target."

Render growled and sprinted forward, intent on kicking Ms Goldenweek. Before he could reach her, he twisted and sat down cross-legged, picking up a teacup and sipping. "Good tea." Render nodded, before taking another sip.

"Render?" Opal raised an eyebrow.

"The Colour of Soothing." Ms Goldenweek said, motioning to a green mark on Render's cheek. "Now activate the colour of sadness, blue."

All at once, the remaining pirates fell to hands and knees, heads cast to the ground.

"I am but a maggot!" Opal sighed, banging her fists on the ground.

"I never should've been born!" Jayce wailed.

"Yo, girly."

Ms Goldenweek looked shocked as a foot went straight for her face. Acting quickly, Ms Goldenweek created a symbol. "Colour of imprisonment!"

Eliza's foot came to a sudden stop as she was stuck in place. Ms Goldenweek stood up and looked to see Eliza's Sadness cowering on the floor.

"Clones?"

"Not quite."

Ms Goldenweek stepped backwards as a fist almost hit her face. Eliza smirked, before a black symbol hit her chest.

"This should stop you. Colour of betrayal!"

Eliza stopped suddenly, before an evil smirk hit her face. "What is it you want me to do, Ms Goldenweek."

"Explain to me why there are clones of you."

"They are personalities. For example, that is Sadness, and that is Disappointment, since I had to chose an emotion to fill it."

"I see... you shall be useful." Ms Goldenweek smirked, before looking at the crews. "I believe I have made my message. What is your name?"

"Eliza D. Eden."

Ms Goldenweek's eyes widened slightly. "A D? How interesting. Come with me, Eliza." Ms Goldenweek created another black symbol on Opal's chest. ", and you, swordswoman." Ms Goldenweek packed up her picnic – leaving Render drinking his tea – and walked away, followed by Eliza and Opal.

**XXX**

"You know, we really ought to go back..." Change said as he and Mei-Un sat around a fire, eating the remains of a pterodactyl.

"Meh, they can wait. We still good many years to talk." Mei-Un said, picking his teeth with a bone. Besides, they'll be fine in the morning. Are they not a strong pirate crew?"

"True." Change said, before suddenly ducking. The Mandrahora flew from out of nowhere, elbow blade ready to slice Change's head straight off. The Mandrahora continued forward, where Mei-Un leant forward and smashed his fist into the Mandrahora's face. The Mandrahora was thrown backwards, hitting the ground and rolling. Getting up, she rushed at the two friends but was booted in the face by the couple.

"We're too good for you, dear." Change said. "If you don't want to die – and since you DID attack my crew I am very sorely tempted – you better get the hell out of here."

"Why are you so strong? Why? Why?" The Mandrahora uttered, her eyes darting every which way and forth."

"An eternity of training. Now scram you goddamn nuisance. " Mei-Un said.

Narrowing her eyes, The Mandrahora backed away, before turning on her heel and running. She didn't run far, stopping under an overturned tree. "Wait... wait for them to sleep and then I shall gut them!" The Mandrahora licked her lips, before glancing to the moon. She guessed it had just hit 8 PM, perhaps. "Hmm... I shall enjoy them, yes, yes I will enjoy them so..."

**(Time passes so quickly when you are not having fun. A-Levels suck. If you've read New Dreams before this, you'll find that I am putting it on break ONLY UNTIL THE END OF THIS ARC! **

**This is because of later reasons where I'll be mixing things up, I'll need the time-lines to be roughly the same. This arc is actually rather short, so don't worry on that behalf.**

**Secondly, Christmas Term! Hopefully I'll get some chapters out quicker since it's break, so look forward to them. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Trust: The Mandrahora has lost the sense of time as she waits for Mei-Un and Change to sleep. Unfortunately, she misjudges the time and finds herself in a completely unexpected position. **

**Meanwhile, Mavrik makes his way to his crew and not only finds them conversing, but Render is still drinking tea! **

'**Till then! **


	30. Plans in the Night

Mavrik cursed once again as he faced the familiar Tree. It was still dark, although it wouldn't be long until the sun started to rise over Little Garden. For the better part of three hours, he had been going in circles around Little Garden in search of his crew.

Previously when he had the Mandrahora captive on the floor, he had a brief discussion with Feywark away from the line of trees. When they had looked back, the Mandrahora had disappeared along with the capture gadget. Bad news indeed.

"Typical." Mavrik growled. "I can go toe-to-toe with giants, escape numerous marine traps, and demolished various crews but I get stopped by a goddamn FOREST!" Mavrik roared the last word in irritation, making birds fly from the trees. Taking a breath, Mavrik closed his eyes. "I wish I had Riesen Hackbeil right now. Damn. I so shouldn't have thrown you."

There was a sudden, sharp roar which seemed to echo after finishing.

Mavrik froze, closing his eyes as he strained his ears. He could hear a faint padding.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Mavrik opened one eye as the padding stopped. It was now completely silent, save for the rustling of leaves in the wind.

Then the bush ahead of him was torn open and the biggest cat he had ever seen jumped out, claws out and teeth bared. Mavrik quickly corrected himself. Due to the two sharp teeth on either side of the mouth, Mavrik deduced it was a sabre-tooth tiger that was almost two times the size of him tall-wise.

Acting quickly, Mavrik ducked under the sabre-tooth, allowing the beast to leap over him. As it turned, snarling, Mavrik smirked. An idea popped in his head causing him to almost break out into a grin.

**XXX**

Ten minutes later, Mavrik arrived at the beach, sitting on the Sabre-Tooth Tigers head – which was sporting a black eye.

Looking from his perch, Mavrik spotted a rather unusual site. The first was his own sharp-shooter sitting on a log, sipping from a tea-cup and looking rather peaceful and calm. The second was a man in a brimmed hat and trench coat, Isabella and Jayce sitting huddled together. Then, with alarm, Mavrik spotted two men under blankets, looking unconscious. The first was a man with a mechanical eye, and the other was his own Matthias.

Jumping down with a thud, the three conversing turned around sharply, weapons drawn. Seeing who it was, Isabella and Jayce lowered their weapons although Marston kept his pistol up.

"Who are you, partner?" Marston demanded.

"Lower your weapons." Mavrik said calmly. "My name is Mavrik, the Captain of the Slayer Pirates."

"Mavrik? I see..." Marston lowered his pistols as Mavrik turned to his crewmates.

"What happened to Matthias? Where is Opal and Change?"

"We were attacked by an enemy, who is apparently controlling the giants. She calls herself Miss Goldenweek, and appears to use colour as a weapon." Jayce said.

"Miss Goldenweek?" Mavrik raised an eyebrow.

"You recognise the name, Captain?" Isabella asked.

"Aye. A good while ago – before I formed the Slayer Pirates – I was exploring Alabasta – a new land you see. While I was there, the Baroque Works became public as Sir Crocodile was defeated by 'Straw-Hat' Luffy. Miss Goldenweek was one of the listed who escaped. Why would a member of the defunct Baroque Works be here?"

"That's not the bad news. Opal and Dragon Claw's cook, Eliza, was taken by her. She mentioned something about the colour of betrayal."

"Opal will be fine." Mavrik said without a beat. "Change?"

"Oh, he's gone off with a man called Mei-Un. He's fine last we saw."

"I see."Mavrik nodded. "Dragon Claw? I've heard of them. Am I to assume that you, cowboy, are part of the crew."

"Marston. Not cowboy." Marston growled. "However yes, I am currently in Dragon Claw. That man by Matthias is my current captain, Diego, although Dragon Claw's captain as a whole will always be Talon. We are having a bit of trouble. Eliza is our cook. We came to help, although Diego seems not to want to. Eliza and I were willing to help you get rid of the Mandrahora."

"Oh? Why would Dragon Claw help a strange crew like us?"

"Well, I want to duel Render, although... he seems not in the right mind." Marston thrust his thumb Render's way, who was humming softly. "I believe Eliza just wants to help – she's nice like that."

"Captain, you'd be interested in Eliza." Isabella said. "Guess what her full name is."

"I haven't a clue."

"Eliza D. Eden."

Mavrik blanched, visibly stumbling backwards. He blinked a few moments, before narrowing his eyes. "Isabella, please use your powers to create a cold atmosphere over the whole of the island. Jayce, use your tracker to locate Feywark. Make Feywark create traps around the perimeter of the island. After which, place explosives around equal parts of the island. Marston, if you are willing to work with me then come with me. We are going to find your cook."

"Wait, why are you so interested in her." Marston narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"My life has two main purposes. The first is the hunt giants for reason I shall not disclose. The second is something many people have wanted to know, but few have ever tried with effort to find out. The Will of the D."

"The Will... Why would you be interested in that in the slightest?"

Mavrik smirked. "Some things, my friend, are best to be kept secret, eh."

**XXX**

The night grew darker and colder, the nocturnal animals coming out to hunt. Then they went back into their habitats as the sun came to rise.

None of this The Mandrahora noticed as she squatted, eyes narrowed. It had only been an hour ago that Change and Mei-Un had gone to sleep, Change curling around the fire and Mei-Un slumped against a tree.

Having waited, the Mandrahora grinned and stepped lightly behind the tree Mei-Un was softly snoring against. Quietly, instinctively, the Mandrahora thrust her remaining elbow blade through the trunk and straight through the middle of Mei-Un's chest – impaling him through the heart. Mei-Un jolted for a second, before becoming still – thankfully without a sound.

Smiling, The Mandrahora crept towards Change's slow moving body, blood filling her mind. Just as she raised her elbow blade to cut Change's throat, something clamped on her arm, freezing it in place.

Turning her head, The Mandrahora saw Mei-Un tutting, his hand grasping her arm.

"I thought we told you to flee? I guess you WANT to die, hm." Mei-Un shrugged. "Let's try not to wake my friend." Mei-Un brought his arm back just as the sun appeared over the trees. Almost instantly, as if release from a dark box, the sunlight lit up the floor, casting shadows.

The Mandrahora let out a blood-curdling scream, enough so that Mei-Un took a step backwards. The Mandrahora dropped her blade and stumbled back, clutching her head in apparent, intense pain.

Then it stopped, and The Mandrahora looked up.

Mei-Un couldn't have been more surprised. While nothing had physically changed in the girl, her face was devoid of the demonic grin which had distracted from her appearance. Mei-Un took more note in what she wore and how she looked, not distracted by the smile anymore.

She wore a ripped vest/top combination, missing the sleeves. Fishnet went down her arms underneath a pair of frayed black gloves. The top ended just above the belly, leaving it free, while a mini-skirt ended halfway up her calf. A pair of fishnet stockings descended into a pair of black leather boots.

Looking away from the clothes, Mei-Un scrutinized the face. Her cheek bones were strong, her lips full and cherry-red, and her eyes large and emerald – although not in an ugly way. Her practically bright red hair hung long on the left side – over her eye and skimming her collar bone – while the right side was very short, looking shaved.

"Wh-What... What happened..." The Mandrahora muttered, looking around. "Who are you?" She seemed to hide behind her hair, brushing with her hand. It was then she noticed the blood. Instantly, she fell to her knees, looking pale and sickly. "It happened again, didn't it... I... The Mandrahora took over again..." Then the exertion of the previous night caught up to her, and she fell face down, almost hitting the floor although Mei-Un leaped forward and caught her.

**(Sorry for the delay, bloody internet. Nevertheless, as a special (late) Christmas present, we get two chapters for the price of one. No next time, as you'll read it now, hopefully XD**


	31. Hunt for the Captains

"It's not every day that a girl just falls into my arms." Mei-Un said to himself as he held the Mandrahora in his arms. _No, not the Mandrahora. She said something about the Mandrahora taking over. _Mei-Un frowned, but nevertheless attempted to wake the girl up. He lightly slapped her face to no avail. "Hey, come on, wake up." Mei-Un gently placed the girl on the floor and shook her shoulder. "I need to know who you are, come on, wake up."

"Eh? Why do I need to wake-up?"

Mei-Un glanced over to see a groggy Change on his elbows. "Not you, sunshine. Her." Mei-Un nodded towards the girl, making Change's eyes widen.

"The Mandrahora?" Change scrambled to his feet but stopped when Mei-Un put a hand out.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Mei-Un said. "She mentioned the Mandrahora, but only about it controlling her."

"Sure looks like the Mandrahora to me."

"Looks can be deceiving, as I'm sure YOU know, Change. Besides, I'm not entirely sure the Mandrahora is a person."

"Eh?" Change raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Mandrahora is likely a title. The girl was called the Mandrahora because... well, I don't know. I hope to find out when she wakes up."

"It may be a good idea to let her sleep." Change leant down and felt the girl's forehead. "She looks ill and is growing hot."

"Fine. You keep a watch on her." Mei-Un yawned. "I'd rather not die of sleep deprivation."

**XXX**

Miss Goldenweek sat far below the surface of Little Garden, in a rather large cavern. The cavern was natural, and curved smaller to one end where a passage led out to the side of a cliff. Water ran through and formed an inner lake making access only possible with a boat or a good swimmer.

On one side of the lake was a large pile of crates, barrels and containers which contained food, clothes, and things a person would live on. Next to this was an equal pile of treasure Miss Goldenweek had taken off any boats which had approached.

The collection of treasure would have made her rich. Old crowns, glittering jewels, ancient weapons, and much, much more.

Miss Goldenweek herself sat outside of a house made of wood she had built herself from the wreckage of a ship. A balcony stuck out above her, which cast a shadow on her face. In front of her, sitting cross-legged, were Eliza and Opal. Behind them sitting cross-legged were the giant figures of Dorry and Brogy.

"It seems those trap-doors I made you build all over the island worked a treat." Miss Goldenweek said, sipping her tea as she stared up at the giants. "It took a year, but that was more than enough time for that marine crew to help us."

"What is it you would like us to do now?" Brogy asked, the colour of betrayal under his eye.

"For now, rest. It is unfortunate that a Giant Slayer crew would happen upon this island, so you are all but useless in this situation."

Brogy nodded, nursing his injured shoulder and arm which had been wrapped up to avoid the blood flooding the chamber. Dorry also nodded, peeking out from under his helmet with his one good eye, the other covered in bandages.

"However, the thing with Giant Slayers is that they aren't especially good human slayers, I'd wager. Against their friends at the very least." Miss Goldenweek smiled. "Eliza, please approach your captain. Opal, do the same to yours. I want you to fake that you are with them again, but when the time is ripe, attack them! Kill them, and then come back here. Once the two captains are taken care of, we will slowly take out the other members. Go now, and do not come back until your captain's blood lay at your feet."

With that command, Opal and Eliza ran off in two different directions.

**XXX**

Opal narrowed her eyes and quickly ran around the edge of the lake. She couldn't believe her captain would betray her like that. While she couldn't quite place how he betrayed her, she knew he had. She would be glad to end his life.

Without pause Opal dived into the lake gracefully and pushed out until she was at the base of the cliff. With expert speed and agility, she grasped onto the rocks and pulled herself up until she was clinging to a root. Climbing up more, Opal smiled as she spotted two figures she heard while underground. Opal had great senses. Her taste was unmatched, her eyesight was brilliant and her hearing was almost perfect. This wasn't to anything but vigorous training in the monastery she grew up in.

The two figures, she realised with a tinge of anger, were two of her traitorous crewmates. Feywark and Jayce were laying some kind of metal contraption down. No doubt a trap if Opal had anything to say about it. Opal kept hanging as she eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"Captain said I should place the explosives after, but what will you be doing Feywark."

"I'll go and find Mavrik. Back him up." Feywark said. "Speaking of which, can you locate him to me."

"Sure." Jayce looked on his arm and pressed a few buttons, before taking down co-ordinates. "He is stationary with that Marston fellow. I managed to put a tracker on him before we left."

Opal smiled as the crewmates continued talking. Shimmying around and then getting up behind a tree, she started off in the direction of her captain.

**XXX**

Eliza, on the other hand had taken to going up a ladder on the far side of the cavern, going through a trapdoor Miss Goldenweek had made for herself. Pulling herself up, Eliza smiled. She knew exactly where her traitorous captain was, unconscious and injured.

_Traitorous?_

Eliza started walking slowly through the foliage, checking a knife tied with a band to her waist. It was nice and sharp, perfect for killing.

_Killing? _

Never before had she felt this... betrayed. Hurt. Not with Kazeuindo, not even by her mother. No, Diego had betrayed her feelings and cast aside like a rotten piece of meat.

_Betrayed? _

Frowning, Eliza tapped her head. Where were those questions coming from? It couldn't be her other emotions, they were usually docile.

_...Docile... listen... me... don't listen... not... traitor..._

The words were fuzzy and filled with static so she could barely make them out. Shaking her head, Eliza ignored the words and continued on until finally she came to the familiar beach. Staring ahead she saw Render still looking at a teacup, as if disappointed in the absence of tea. Thankfully, he was facing away. Diego and Matthias were still under covers. Eliza grinned, took the knife and crept towards her captain with an intention of splitting a throat.

**(There we go. The hunt is on.**

**Next time on OPNN – New Trust: The Captains are confronted by their female crewmates, and find themselves in sticky situations each. However, an unlikely saviour comes in need of a favour...**

'**Till then (hopefully not TOO long) **


	32. Saved by Shadows

(**AARGH! I hate school... .. Nevertheless, Happy New Year and I've finally updated. Thanks for the reviews, and let's see how**

The taste of revenge was sweet in Eliza's mouth as she approached the sleeping Diego, dagger glinting in her hand. She would kill the traitor and allow herself peace of mind. He had done everything he could to betray her, but the last laugh would be from her lips as she lifted her knife from Diego's bloody corpse.

Eliza stayed silent and still for a few more moments, checking Render was completely out of it and Matthias was asleep. Any other condition couldn't have been more perfect. Approaching swiftly and silently, Eliza leant over Diego's body. Oh, she was well aware of his logia powers, of course. Yet in a groggy state, even he couldn't react in time.

Lifting the dagger up, Eliza slowly stroked Diego's cheek with the flat of the blade. She wanted him to wake up softly, and then see her, and realize that he was about to get his just deserts. She placed a soft hand on Diego's cheek.

"Rise and shine, _captain." _Eliza whispered softly in Diego's ear.

"Hm?" Diego grumbled and turned in his covers.

"Come and greet the new day..."

"M' sleepin'..." Diego grunted, turning face down to the floor.

"Feel your blood run cold like your very ice... Captain."

"Eh?" Diego rolled over again, eye wide open, staring straight into Eliza's eyes. His eye then focused on the blade. "...'Liza... What're you doin'?"

"Kekeke... Revenge tastes good..." Eliza allowed her hand to drop and the knife plummeted towards Diego's eye. "Die!" Eliza smiled as the blade shot downwards, but the smile turned to a shocked expression as the dagger seemed to disappear into the shadows of Diego's face. Her hand followed suit, but Eliza yanked it backwards and stumbled away, looking shocked.

"Now, this is a surprise if I ever saw one. A Dragon Claw crew member attacking another? Highly unexpected, if I do say so myself."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eliza swung her head left and right, but saw nothing.

"Try looking slightly higher, hm?"

Eliza snapped her head upwards and spotted a figure covered in shadows from the early morning sun. However from the head it seemed to trail into thick blackness. A white smile showed in the head area, before it shot downwards until it was face to face with Eliza.

"What's the problem here, I wonder?" The dark-skinned face of Mist grinned towards Eliza.

"Get out of my way..." Eliza said threatingly.

"I could..." Mist smiled and spun around. "But I'm not. I was here for Diego, but it seems that I'll have to deal with you instead. Now what could be causing your – ah..." Mist's eyes strayed towards the Colour of Betrayal. "I heard Miss. Goldenweek was on the island. Guess she found you. Well, that's you out of the running for my request."

"Go away and allow me to deal with my traitor of a captain, or I'll-"

"What? Punch me? Stab me? Dare I say... kill me?" Mist cocked his head and opened his cloak wide revealing the shadowy depths within. "Take a free shot!"

"Fine!" Eliza clicked her tongue, before suddenly shooting her leg out and connecting with a hard foot to Mist's jaw. Mist's head jolted backwards. For a moment he stayed still, before slowly looking back at Eliza.

"Heh..." Mist licked some blood from his lips. "That's your shot done with."

Eliza didn't respond, but suddenly went for another kick. This time Mist opened his cloak and enveloped Eliza whole. Wrapping his cloak around himself Mist disappeared.

**XXX**

He reappeared on top of the tallest tree of Little Garden, which stood straight in the middle of it. Opening his cloak, Eliza tumbled out onto the thick leaves, looking disorientated.

"Hah, good ol' memories of climbing up here to chase that goddamn monkey Zoan..." Mist shook his head. "Anyhow, stay up here like a good girl while I go and prevent another female from killing their captain. Ta ta for now." Once again Mist wrapped himself up and disappeared, leaving Eliza stranded upon the tree.

**XXX**

She could see him, silently talking to Marston. That traitor was looking casual as could be. Opal found her teeth grinding at the sight of Mavrik. All those years, the promises, the revealed secrets, the bonds... all for nothing. Mavrik had practically raised her and now cast her aside?

Opal could feel rage welling up inside her, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Yet somehow... it felt good. Putting a hand on her uniquely golden rapier, she tapped lightly at the top of her teeth. Now to wait for the opportune moment... the perfect time... and Mavrik's head would be lying at her feet.

"Now, here I thought you were taken by the enemy."

Opal froze, staring into Mavrik's eyes as he turned around. Marston had both hands on his pistols, but Mavrik had his hands up. Mavrik grinned under his bandana.

"That looks like a rather interesting mark. Lucky thing I've heard about it, eh? Colour of Betra- Agh!" Mavrik stepped to the side as Opal leapt, quick as a flash, for his neck. Mavrik spun around and crouched, putting one arm behind him and the other close in front. "You want a sparring session? Hm? I'd be happy to oblige. Just remember, sparring in the Slayer Pirates always ends by knockout."

Opal ground her teeth together and slashed hundreds of times in the air, in only ten seconds. The cuts were thin and compact, creating gouges in the trees and grounds that were the size of whip markings. Marston had brought his hands in front of his face, protecting it from the cuts which were appearing all over the front of his body.

Mavrik, on the other hand, was walking towards Opal with bright eyes, ignoring the cuts. "Geez, I thought you'd go all out." Mavrik suddenly reached forward and grasped Opal's collar. "Don't forget that I know all your abilities and how to counteract them. So, if you feel like disobeying your captain, please have a nice and relaxing sleep to cool your head." Bringing his hand back, Mavrik smashed it into the nose of Opal, sending her crumpling to the floor.

"That was... awfully unemotional to knock out your crewmember like that." Marston put in.

"The thing is, that's how sparring goes. I wasn't lying. Besides, I figured I'd end it quickly." Clenching his hand, Mavrik put it against his forehead. "Now, we got somebody else to worry about." Taking his fist away, Mavrik looked up to see the floating figure of Mist. "Enemy or Ally?"

"I'd go for neither, at the moment." Mist floated downwards and opened his cloak. Diego, Render and Matthias all tumbled out, all looking out of it other than Diego.

"Captain!" Before anyone could start talking, Jayce, Isabella and Feywark bust from the bushes.

"Ah, good timing." Mist said casually. "Mei-Un and Change can stay here for now. Keep an eye on Miss Goldenweek."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mavrik asked carefully.

"Oh, mind my manners. My name is Mist, and... let's say I'm a member of royalty. That besides, I need the help of a strong pirate crew, and it just so happens that two members of Dragon Claw and you Slayer Pirates are here."

"Help?" Mavrik snorted. "Why would we help you? A stranger?"

"Simple really." Mist's eyes glinted. "The place we will go to happens to have a giant. Is that enough incentive Mavrik?"

Mavrik's eyes shone with excitement. "I believe you've made yourself a deal, friend."

"Mist." Diego finally got his voice. "Why do you need help?"

"As you very well know Diego, I am more covert than fighting. While I could handle the seven alone, the island is completely made of sea-stone. We need good fighters without the use of devil fruits." Two arms appeared and presented themselves in front of Diego and Mavrik. "So, what do you say? Will you help me?"

"You say there are giants. I say bring it!" Mavrik clasped the hand tightly.

"You know I trust you. If you want my help, you got it." Diego nodded.

"That's good to know. By the way, Eliza, Opal, Change and Mei-Un will be fine by themselves. I believe each is strong enough to survive for approximately a week."

"A week? We're going away for a we-" Mavrik was cut off as he, Render, Isabella, Feywark, Jayce, Diego and Marston were pulled into Mist's cloak and whisked away into unknown territory.


	33. Fighting at the Temple

**A/N: Hey! Got some good news for once! My updating schedule is going back to days of old. I will now be updating every other day! Yup, that's right, quick updates. Not only that, but the quality of chapters will go up, and likely the length too. With that said, thanks for the reviews, and read on! **

Five-Point Isles was called as such because of the five separate islands which were close together. Years before it used to be called 'Crown Island' because of the shape of the island, but after the ocean rose and covered the main ground, only the five mountains were left. This gave birth to five-point isles. It was two years after constructing the bridges that a man with a vicious devil fruit terrorised the isles, destroyed the bridges, and laid waste to all but a few survivors, seemingly on a whim. After the man had left, the remaining citizens decided that they would never allow devil fruit abilities on their isles. While constructing the bridges, a specific group mined under sea for Sea-stone, and five years later all five isles were coated in Sea-stone.

If they saw anyone acting weak without reason, they executed them for being guilty of having a devil fruit, and it had been this way for hundreds of years. Five-Point isles was the main cause that the line in the Grand Line it lay on was the least popular.

However, the isles were just coated in Sea-stone, not made of it. If a devil fruit user got underground far enough, the abilities would come back. So it was that the Sin Pirates created a secret cavern for use which extended all the way under the original Crown Island.

The Captain of the Sin Pirates, Sir Rick Jermaine, had headed this operation five years before. For five years he had made plans for his brothers to come to the island and suffer from the Sea-Stone. It was all about patience, and after the five years passed it finally came to fruition. Jermaine was able to capture Stuart, or as he was known now, Reaper, in the intense battle of Shorai against Blackbeard. Now, all too soon Gouki would come to him and he would finally have his revenge. If there was anything Jermaine hated, it was to be betrayed.

Now he sat in his office, staring down at the sketches before him. There were three, with their most recent names. Shanshouuo, Gouki Riosho, and Reaper. A large red cross was across Shanshouuo's face.

"I spend... so many nights looking at these faces, Stuart." Jermaine sighed, casting his gaze to his brother chained against the wall. Reaper had the Sea-stone collar on, making him human once more.

Reaper gazed at Jermaine resentfully.

"Cat got your tongue? Heh..." Jermaine looked towards the door. "Soon, our family reunion will come about. It is too bad Jose couldn't make it. I would have preferred to see three of my brothers dead bodies. Ah well, I suppose two would do."

"You are no brother of mine." Reaper spat.

"He... hehe... HAH!" Jermaine threw his head up to the sky. "You might not want to admit it, but our father's blood runs through our veins. You, me, Gouki and it used to flow through Jose's."

"If you were our brother, you wouldn't have descended into madness like this."

"Madness? This is not madness, dear brother. This is sweet, sweet justice."

"No, Jermaine," Reaper sneered. "Justice would be calling me and Gouki, explaining the situation, and we could reunite as a family again! Justice would be a happy ending with all three of us fighting side by side! Justice would-"

"Enough!" Jermaine swung a cane resting in his hand, cracking Reaper across the jaw. "Let me tell you what justice is, Stuart. Justice will only come when you and Gouki have paid the price for that night."

"What did you want us to do!" Reaper spat, blood trailing down from a cut in his cheek. "We were pulled into the water, and when I woke I was on a completely different island than Gouki, than you, than anyone! I went straight back and I searched the island night and day, but all I found was that murderers dead body! I couldn't find you, and I couldn't find Jose! I only found him and Gouki by coincidence much much later. You can hardly blame us for being traitors when we did all we could!"

"I am getting annoyed, now." Jermaine stood up and leant on his cane. "Gouki will arrive very soon, I have no doubt. Brotherly bonds run deep after all. This will all end soon."

**XXX **

"Argh!" Mavrik grunted as he landed face first onto long grass, which tickled his nose and chin. For a moment he stayed still, trying to get his bearings. Never before had he felt like that, being dragged away from the very earth and seconds later appearing... where?

"Captain? Are you okay?"

Mavrik grunted in response and rolled over, staying into the eyes of Isabella. "Hey." Mavrik blinked and pulled himself to his feet, looking around. In front of him was the magnificent white Temple of the Kings, the bright white stone making him wince. Mavrik caught sight of a massive rift in the ground, quite literally cutting the island is two. "Where... Where are we?"

"The Temple of the Kings." Diego said, clutching his head which had an annoying pulse. "Haven't been here in a while."

"Temple of the Kings?" Marston questioned, shaky on his feet.

"Looks like a pretty nice place." Jayce commented, glaring at Diego. Diego looked insulted.

"Hey, you're angry at Regal, not me. I apologise for what he said from my mouth..." Diego frowned. "I'm worried about what else he can do."

"Just take the eye out, kid." Jayce pointed at Diego's eye.

"I can't without specific surgery. You see the way it works means the cords connect to nerves, and I regretted it last time I ripped it out."

"Put the eye patch on then." Jayce growled. "I hate looking at that thing."

"I co-" Diego started but was interrupted when he became still.

"Not again! Regal, you bastard!" Jayce growled, raising his metal arm.

"That is not Regal." Mist said, floating in the middle of the group. "Be careful, you are in the presence of the leader of the Kings, Shorai Grillando."

"Shorai Grillando?" Mavrik repeated, looking past Diego to see the tall and statuesque figure of the Leader of the Kings. "Doesn't really look like mu-" Mavrik sudden bent over, blood spilling from his mouth. Eyes open wide, Mavrik coughed, splattering red over the ground. He looked up only for a great pressure to crash into his face, knocking him back into Jayce and knocking the two of them over.

Isabella and Feywark took less than a second to react. Feywark reached into his jacket, drew two cylinders and threw them boldly at Shorai. Smoke hissed out of them, covering a wide expanse of the area around Shorai. Ducking down, Feywark pulled something out of his jacket and sprinted in a wide circle around Shorai, coming back to a rest back next to Isabella after curving into a large circle. He had thrown some kind of dust to mix with the smoke.

Lifting his arms up, Feywark let off a small smile and clicked his fingers. Fire seemed to appear, roaring into the smoke. Then the smoke caught fire, and a giant flaming ball choked the air and sent black smoke and embers bursting forth every which way, burning the grass.

Feywark wiped his mouth and looked on as the fire and smoke cleared. Shorai was still standing calmly, arms crossed, eyes staring deep into Feywark. Feywark narrowed his eyes and clicked his fingers again. For the second time fire burst outwards, this time in a small flame ball. It went straight for Shorai, but dissipated before reaching his open chest.

"Damn him..." Feywark squinted. "He wants to go against the slayer pirates, eh? Fine." Feywark licked his lips and opened his arms out. "You want to harm my captain? My Nakama? You'll have to deal with my full power dead on in that case, _Shorai Grillando_." Faint green gas seemed to float off of Feywark's fingertips, but a hand grasped his collar and pulled him back.

"Don't be a damn fool Grey." Mavrik snarled, wiping specks of blood from his mouth. "No need to reveal any trump cards here."

"What? You're just going to let him go with attacking you!" Jayce spat, coming up from behind Mavrik. "I ain't gonna stand for that!" Jayce raised his metallic arm and pointed it at Shorai's heart. A small crosshair popped up on his fist, while on each side of his arm a long metal piece popped out, forming a large crossed bow made of metal. Jayce narrowed his eyes, and his knuckles seemed to fold back, showing three sharp-tipped bolts.

Mavrik quickly clasped his hand over the opening, glaring daggers at Jayce. "You are disobeying a direct order Shipwright!"

Jayce winced. "I-"

"Put that away. Now!"

Jayce exhaled, but nodded. The bow folded back into his arm, his knuckles sliding back down and the crosshair disappearing.

"What is this captain? Why aren't you attacking?" Isabella whispered, arms quivering out of anticipation.

"Calm yourself, Isabella. Don't get stressed." Mavrik smirked towards Shorai. "Am I to assume that this is some kind'a test? I'm willing to assume that... Mist, was it? That he was only to get Captain Faulkner over there. Yet, he brought not only another member of Dragon Claw, but a complete different crew. Surely you'd want to test if we were... right for the position."

Shorai didn't reply with even a change of expression.

"I hate people who don't show emotion. If only I had Riesen Hackbeil. Even if this is a test, I'd love to give you a run for your money."

"Mist." Shorai said, blinking.

"Yes, Master." Mist floated in front of Mavrik, earning a confused expression. "I figured you'd want your sword, While I couldn't actually pick_ it _up, I got the surrounding rock along with it." Opening his cloak, Mavrik stared into the blackness to see Riesen Hackbeil sticking from a huge block of earth.

"Hehe... This is gonna get fun." Mavrik grasped Riesen Hackbeil's handle, and pulled it free from the stone with ease, hefting it on his shoulder. "Look, I only wanna come because of the promised giant. I want to get back to Eliza and the Will of the D as soon as possible – not to mention those two other giants. So, if its proof that we are a capable crew, let me show it to you."

With his free hand, Mavrik pulled his bandana up so it covered his hair, showing his scars full force. "Let's get this over and done with, shall we?" Mavrik clenched Riesen Hackbeil with both hands, and then bent his lanky arms over his back, so the tip stuck into the ground. Mavrik's muscles bulged, his chest rippling. "I wonder what caused that rift in the island." Mavrik noted dryly. "Cause it's gonna pale in comparison to what I'm gonna do."

"Captain! You just told us not to show our trump cards!" Feywark exclaimed.

"You think this is my trump card?" Mavrik raised an eyebrow, before clenching his knuckles even tighter, turning them white. He stayed in that position, eyes connecting with Shorai's in a mock-staring contest.

"What's he doing...?" Marston asked, keeping away from the fray.

Isabella looked back at him. "Gathering his strength. I'm afraid he's going to go half-way."

_Half-Way? _Before Marston could think of that phrasing of words any longer, Mavrik opened his mouth and let off a guttural roar to the sky. It was long, animalistic, and filled with bloodlust.

"Destroy this puny little man, Riesen Hackbeil!" Mavrik roared. Marston's eyes opened in shock. He could have sworn he saw some kind of aura floating around the giant blade. "Show him the power of the Giant Slayer and the Soul Cleaver! ANNIHILATE HIM!"

With that last cry of rage, Mavrik bent his arms and sliced in almost a 200 degree arc. A dark purple aura burst outwards, impossibly tall. It sliced towards Shorai, the ground erupting as it was hit, rocks and stones being thrown every which way. The aura seemed to grow before hitting Shorai dead on.

Shorai disappeared in a purple haze, before it started to disappear. Once the purple aura was completely gone, Shorai was still standing, one hand out in front of him.

Mavrik blinked slowly, panting, as he straightened himself up.

"Impressive." Shorai responded. "You have chosen your allies well, Mist. I shall allow you to take these pirates with you to rescue Reaper." With a swish of the cloak, Shorai walked back towards the temple.


	34. Relaxation at the Temple

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Relaxation in the Temple – Is it really so Easy? **

"That Shorai fella's an awfully cool guy, ain't he." Jayce muttered, leaning back in a makeshift hammock, fiddling with his arm in front of him. "It kinda annoys me."

"I hate him." Mavrik grunted.

"Only 'cause he blocked your attack." Jayce grinned down at his captain. "It's not like many people can block that."

"Humph." Mavrik rolled over, pouting.

"Geez." Jayce tapped his arm. "I wonder how Matthias is doing. We left him alone at the medical bay."

"He'll be fine. I wouldn't have recruited him if I didn't think so."

"Don't you think that was a rather special circumstance though, Captain?"

Mavrik turned over to face Jayce. "If he wasn't powerful-"

"He almost got killed by the Mandrahora." Jayce shrugged. "Y'know, a lot of us didn't want him in. He hasn't got the ability."

"That's what you think, but hey, you're wrong." Mavrik stood up from his hammock, looking irritated. "You shouldn't doubt your own crewmembers, Jayce. It was bad enough to attack another crewmember without reason."

"Without reason, Captain? Y'know perfect well why I attacked Diego. That bastard Regal-"

"Was not present. Just because he was talking out of a 'puppet' so to speak does not make it okay. What if Regal took over me? Would you punch me?"

"Of course not."

"Then you were wrong." Mavrik said pointedly, grabbing Riesen Hackbeil from where it was leaning.

"Where are you going?" Jayce raised an eyebrow when Mavrik started walking out of the room they were staying in on the temple.

"They're talking to me again." Mavrik simply said, and exited leaving Jayce to sigh and close his eyes in an attempt to nap.

XXX

Isabella frowned as she surveyed the dusty remnants of what once could possibly have been called a kitchen. Spider webs covered almost every surface, over a layer of dirt and grime. Standing next to her was Epsilon, who was drinking something through a straw.

"Don't you guys ever cook!" Isabella looked like she swallowed something bad as she surveyed the kitchen. "The stove is broken, the fridge isn't even plugged in, the whole frickin' place is falling apart!"

"We eat on missions. Usually. I eat on missions, at the very least. Have no idea where the others do." Epsilon's voice growled.

"Right, we're cleaning." Isabella clapped her hands together.

"Have fun." Epsilon continued drinking through the straw which went through the holes in his mask.

"No. _We're _cleaning." Isabella put her hands on her hips sternly.

"No. _Have fun._" Epsilon glared at Isabella with fiery eyes. Isabella sighed, before lunging forward and grabbing Epsilon's ear, dragging him to her level.

"You are going to help me clean _your_ kitchen and you do not have a choice in the matter! IF you don't, I will freeze you where you stand! Do you hear me?"

Epsilon whimpered. "Yes ma'am."

**XXX**

"Mmm, you guys are taking over the temple... I do not like this." Yuuma licked his lips as he watched Feywark explore his laboratory. Feywark didn't respond, just every now and again took something out of the various cupboards, putting them in his pockets. "Hey, that's... mmmine." Yuuma frowned, watching Feywark. "Don't ignore me!"

"Do you have any smoke pellets?"

"In the bottom cupboard there... mmm..." Yuuma said, confused, and watched as Feywark rummaged through the indicated cupboard. "Hey!"

**XXX**

_'Why am I stuck on babysitting duty?'_ Marston spun his pistol around on his finger as he sat in the hospital ward. Matthias was still unconscious on the bed, but Render had snapped out of the colour trap from Miss Goldenweek. However, he was unresponsive and only muttered something every so often.

"Hey."

Marston looked up to see Diego walking in, looking disconcerted.

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for Yuuma. I want to get this eye taken out." Diego frowned.

"Surely, even if it hurts slightly, that if you ripped it out again you'll be able to handle it because you want to?"

"Nah, I don't know why but... I don't feel inclined too."

"Eh?"

Diego sat down in front of Marston. "I have no idea how to explain it. Like... Regal is still in my head, making me not want to get rid of the eye."

"Why is he controlling you?"

"Simple. He wants Hermy."

"Hermy? Your little brother?"

"Yep."

"Why would he want Hermy?"

"He's... valuable, I suppose."

"I see, you don't want to talk about it. I can deal with that." Marston smiled. "How d'ya know the Kings then?"

"Oh, I met them a while back." Diego brightened at the change of topic. "I... wasn't exactly a good fighter. I was losing my fights, couldn't find a good weapon, I relied too much on my devil fruit. So Gouki took me here to train, and god, that training was bloody hard."

"What did you have to do?"

"I trained with weapons, response times, general pain receiving. Instinct and hand-to-hand fighting. The whole shebang."

"How long did it take you to complete?"

"Only three days or so. It was a very fast training session, but very effective."

Marston frowned, before blinking slowly. "D'ya think I could take this training?"

"Not properly, no." Diego said seriously. "Mist and Shorai are not here, and when they return we wouldn't have time to train you with them. However... if you're serious, I'll contact Yuuma to help you."

"What about that Epsilon guy?"

"Well, he wasn't here when I was here. If you want to train with him I'll talk to him as well."

"Please do. I want... to get stronger, for my brother." Marston looked at his pistol solemnly.

"Right, I'll go tell them. I'll just tell you this. It's gonna be hard." Diego smiled, then the smile disappeared as the whole island seemed to start shaking. Pots fell off of tables, smashing on the ground, chunks of ceiling dropped to the floor and one of the pillars collapsed to the floor.

"What the..." Diego grabbed his mace and drew it at the same time as Marston and his pistols. "Come on. Something's here that shouldn't be."

Diego and Marston came to the main room at the same time as all the others – save for Mavrik – with their various weapons drawn. Yuuma and Epsilon didn't have weapons but stood back from the other pirates.

"What is it?" Jayce asked, trying to ignore the eye from Diego.

"You'd think I'd know?" Diego shook his head when a huge rattling _bang_ shook the temple again. The door bent inwards.

"Mmm... we haven't had an attack on the temple in a long while... aah... I wonder who has the nerve?" Yuuma fingered a strap on his backpack.

"Not to say that doors real thick. Damn thick. Made of thick wood." Epsilon tapped his mask. "I hope that it's strong."

Then the large wooden doors were blown outwards from their hinges. They slammed to the concrete floor, broken and cracked. The sunlight blocked the figure, but they could still see the shadow. The thirty foot tall, unproportioned shadow. It let off a metallic roar, and charged into the temple.


	35. Titan

**A/N: Hey, I had delays on receiving a character, but that's all good. Thanks for the reviews, and read on!**

**Titan**

The 30-foot tall figure smashed its fist straight for Diego first, catching the Captain off guard. Diego was hit hard in the chest, driving him backwards and straight through a pillar. Rocks collapsed, covering Diego in rubble. The figure stood straight after this, drawing his metallic fist back to his side.

It was some kind of robot or cyborg, from the looks of it. It consisted of massive interlocking plates which formed an armoured looking shell. The plates were grey, lined with black. Its head was a dome, with only a visor for what could be assumed to be vision. There seemed to be no nook or cranny under the plates, which were pinned down tightly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Marston exclaimed, pistols out.

"I have no idea, although I do suggest that you shoot." Jayce shrugged. "Only my opinion."

Marston rolled his eyes, before firing off a volley of bullets. The bullets hit the metal and merely bounced off, hardly leaving a mark. The robot looked down, before lifting its foot and stomping hard on the ground. Cracks burst across the temple floor, and marble actually burst outwards, knocking Marston off balance. He jumped and rolled towards the robot, pointing his pistols and shooting up at the robot's face. The bullets merely rebounded and hit the marble with small _ping _sounds. Marston's eyes widened, before the robot threw its hand to the ground. Marston rolled backwards, but was swatted in the side. Marston let out a groan as he was thrown to the side, hitting the wall with a _thump_.

"Pah. Rookies." Isabella rolled her eyes. With her knifes, she pointed at Feywark and Jayce. "Right, let's go." Isabella was first, running towards the robot. The robot went to smack her, but Isabella fell to her rear and slid straight between the robots legs. The robot turned around, distracted, trying to grab Isabella but she continued to dodge. From behind, Feywark ran in rings around the robot, before coming to a stop and putting his mouth to his thumb.

"Fire String." Feywark pursed his lips and fire shot out; curving around the string he was holding, and burst around the robot. From behind Feywark, Jayce rested his arm on Feywark's shoulder, and allowed his arm to open into the cross shaped bow.

"Fire!" Jayce yelled, just as the robot turned. An energy beam burst from Jayce's arm, going straight through the visor of the robot. The energy beam burst out the back, but the robot stayed in place.

"_**Well, well, well, it seems as if you guys have some experience**__" _A familiar voice rang out.

"Regal!" Jayce snarled.

"_**Ah, dear old Jayce. I remember your parents; the people who mutilated their own body with cybernetics. Well, I really do not care as of the moment. This is the present I promised Diego, and is one of my unique creations. You can call it 'Titan'. So, try not to die, eh?**__" _Regal's voice disappeared, leaving Jayce fuming in anger.

"Bastard..." Jayce sneered.

"Jayce, calm dow-" Isabella tried, but was pushed to the side by Jayce.

"Fuck that sunshine." Jayce ducked under Feywark's arm and latched onto Titan's leg. Titan swatted that position, but Jayce swung to his back and climbed up nimbly to the top of Titan's head. "Let's see what ya got in here!" Jayce looked down to the still smoking hole in the back of Titan's head, and shoved his bare arm into the hole. For a moment, Jayce grinned, before the grin faltered as he started to twitch and writhing in pain as a vast amount of electricity coursed through his body. Jayce was then thrown backwards, completely unconscious.

"Bloody fool, letting emotions take over." Isabella placed her head in her palm, before looking a Feywark. "What do you reckon?"

"Captain could have cut him down, but too bad he's not here." Feywark muttered. "Not to say that I have no experience with this kind of enemy. Let me try this." Feywark reached into his jacket and pulled out a circular bomb. He lit it with a small flame from his other hand, before throwing the bomb straight at Titan's face. The bomb exploded into smoke, covering Titan's head and upper body. "Right." Feywark cricked his neck, before running straight to Titan and running up the side of Titan, without using his arms which trailed behind him. Feywark burst up into the smoke and then out the other side, far above Titan. Flipping in the air, Feywark put his hands together, then put them towards Titan while still in the air. "Inferno Explosion!" Fire burst outwards, hit the smoke, which exploded. Fire and black smoke burst outwards, covering the whole of Titan and bursting outwards to cover Feywark.

Isabella watched her crewmate attack, and smiled. No way was Titan going to survive that one. No sooner had she thought this, a figure burst out from the flames and crashed against the floor at her feet. Feywark groaned, blood dripping from his mouth. "Damn. Fireproof. I thought I might've melted the metal." Feywark climbed to his feet, but his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Titan's back seemed to fold outwards, before a huge cannon-like object folded over his shoulder and pointed straight at Feywark and Isabella. Plates from its feet slapped to the ground, keeping himself balanced.

"Oh-" Feywark started, but Titan fired a huge cannonball, about as big as Feywark's chest. It went straight towards the two crewmates. Just before it reached them, it exploded in fire and shrapnel. At the last moment, Feywark had pulled off his coat and held it in front of him and Isabella like a shield, and it stopped the shrapnel and flames from harming them.

"Phew..." Feywark blinked, before lowering the coat. The cannon was aimed right at them again, and fired. This time, hundreds of tiny cannonballs burst outwards in a spread. Raising his coat, Feywark ducked under with Isabella, but some of the cannonballs went over the coat, glowing red. "Oh sh-"

The tiny cannonballs exploded, covering Isabella and Feywark in flame and smoke. When it cleared, they were both on the ground. Feywark's coat was draped over Isabella, while Feywark himself was bare backed, his bare back blackened and covered in ugly burns. He was motionless, face down on the floor.

From behind Titan, Yuuma looked to Epsilon. "Do you want to step in?" Yuuma asked with high eyebrows.

"We could. Or not. I don't care. Preferably not. There problem. Not ours."

"Oh look... mmm..." Yuuma pointed. "Looks like Diego's back on his... ahh... feet."

Diego was indeed back on his feet, looking angry. Ice was formed on his arms, creating thick gloves of ice. Spikes were on the knuckles, sharp and deadly. "Regal, I have no idea what you want, but I'll destroy this 'Titan' and come for you!" Diego leaped forward, engaging in combat with Titan.


	36. Rage Against the Machine

**Rage against the Machine – Diego vs. Titan. **

Diego was relentless, throwing his icy fists into Titan's legs, trying to ground the robot. The robot looked down, seemingly confused, before kicking out at Diego. Diego rolled under the foot and slammed one fist hard into the back of Titan's leg. Titan wavered for a moment, before his waist turned 180 degrees. Now facing Diego again, Titan slammed his hand down, almost crushing Diego. Diego managed to roll out of the way again and formed a spear, throwing it hard at Titan's face.

The spear glanced off the metal and smashed to pieces, Titan not even deterred. With one hand he swept with unnatural speed and smashed it hard into Diego's side. Diego was thrown to the side again, his ice-fists cracking to pieces. Hitting the ground, Diego was motionless, a small bit of blood dribbling down his mouth.

"Use your mace... mmm... Diego!" Yuuma called out. "Is that... mmm... not what we trained for? You're... aah... going back to your old ways."

Diego turned his head at Yuuma's words, and realised he was right. Pulling himself up using one arm, Diego leant against a pillar to face Titan. His left arm was hanging uselessly, either dislocated or fractured, by the pain. Diego unclipped his mace with his right hand, and charged Titan with a battle-cry.

Titan went to kick Diego clean out of the air, but Diego stepped to the side, swirled around the leg and smashed it straight in the back of the knee-joint with the mace. A clang of steel on steel rang out, but Titan was still not marked.

"...the Hell?" Diego gasped, staring in shock.

"Diego-Kun!" Yuuma gasped, dramatically placing a perfectly manicured hand on his forehead. Yuuma raised his other hand, forming the deadly drill. "I'll save yo- Argh!" Yuuma was dragged back by the collar from Epsilon.

"No. You know the rules. We watch. Unless attacked. If so. We attack. No need to show off our powers. Okay?"

"Pah." Yuuma pouted, watching as Diego was suddenly hit in the stomach with a well-placed kick. Diego rolled backwards, sliding against the floor and hitting the pillar with a _thud. _

_ "_Crap... sea stone... obviously." Diego muttered to himself, dragging himself to his feet again. He coughed, a small amount of blood spitting from his lips. "Internal damage? Oh... that's just great." Diego took a quick look around, and noticed that everyone was still out. Diego took a breath, and saw his mace right at Titan's foot. Diego cursed, before placing his good hand on the floor. Ice burst out from his fingers and started to trail up Titan's foot, then the legs, the waist, and all the way up to the top of his head. Diego finally let go of the floor and stumbled due to lack of energy. "Got you, you... bastard..." Diego trailed off as his ice melted off of Titan's frame as he turned around to face Diego. "Oh... you gotta be kidding me." Titan swept his hand fast, catching Diego off-guard. Diego was grabbed and lifted to Titan's level, in his great big hand. "Get off of... ARGH!" Diego roared in pain as Titan squeezed, almost certainly breaking a few ribs. Titan continued the pressure, sending waves of pain through Diego's body. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"_**You know what I want.**__"_ Came Regal's voice.

"I am not giving you Hermy! I will not say where he is, and I will not do anything to jeopardise him!"

"_**Persistent, aren't you. Well, no matter. Titan, take him back here. I got many ways of getting the information I wa-**__" _

"Water Serpent Strike!"

A sudden roaring was heard, and from behind Titan came a ferociously big snake mouth made completely of water. It hit Titan straight in the back, actually sending Titan stumbling forward. Dropping Diego, Titan turned around only to see a big open palm heading his way.

"Impact Strike!"

The palm hit Titan straight in the chest-piece, making Titan skid across the marble floor, leaving vicious scratches. Titan clenched his fists and looked at the Temple's doorway to see an equally large thirty-foot figure which happened to be a Megalodon Shark Fishman.

Attacura narrowed his eyes. "Retreat now, or I will be forced to make you wish you did."

"A-Attacura?" Diego gasped, looked at Attacura with sullen eyes. Diego's gaze turned to behind Attacura, where none other than Hermy stood. Hermy's hair had grown out, covering his eyes, making his expression unreadable. "No! Attacura, get Hermy away from here!"

Attacura looked down to Diego, puzzled. "I thought I would bring him to you. After all, it is he who figured you would be here."

"NO! GET HIM AWAY!" Diego roared, but was suddenly kicked in the side by Titan. Diego soared through the air, rolling and landing at Attacura's feet. Diego coughed blood and looked up at Attacura. "Get him away... now... that's an ord-"

"Stop trying to act the captain, brother." Hermy butted in, his mouth curled into a sneer. "Stop trying to protect me. I can fight perfectly well, you know that. Why should I go away! You've already forced me to go away once. I'm not going again."

"You don't understand... Hermy." Diego groaned.

"Then explain to me." Hermy crossed his arms while Attacura kept an eye on Titan.

Diego grit his teeth. "I-I... can't."

"Then there is no reason for me to go."

"Nevertheless." Attacura butted in. "It would be best for me to deal with this intruder. I do not think you could handle him." Attacura winced as he said this, drawing Hermy's attention.

"Don't be stupid." Hermy called up to the big fishman. "You are still exhausted from your training and the journey here."

Attacura smirked. "I still have enough energy to –" Attacura was cut off by a big punch to his stomach. Titan had struck fast and true. Titan thrust his hand into Attacura's jaw, sending his head up. Grabbing Attacura's shoulders, Titan let out a metallic roar, lifting Attacura up, and threw the big fishman straight through the air with amazing strength. Attacura flailed but smashed straight through the temple wall, rolling to the ground outside, panting and in pain.

Titan turned and glared down at Hermy, who was wide-eyed and scared.

"**Oh, now this is perfect.**" Came Regal's voice. "**The very person I was looking for.**"

"What? Why?" Hermy looked confused and scared at the same time. "Who are you?"

"**Me? Only your c-" **

"SHUT UP!" Diego roared, forcing himself to his feet and throwing a spear straight into Titan's visor. The spear went straight through the previous hole and burst outwards. Diego growled and grabbed Hermy's arm, dragging him back. "You will not have my brother!"

**"Get out of the way, fool.**"

Titan swatted Diego aside as if he were a child, before reaching and grabbing Hermy. Hermy tried to struggle, but it was to no avail.

"**Titan. Come back here.**"

Titan seemed to nod, starting to walk off with Hermy in his hand.

"_I TOLD YOU, YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!" _

The force and sound of the voice caused Titan to look back at Diego, and if he could activate emotion, it would have been surprise.

"**Now, this is new.**" Regal did sound surprised.

Diego's eyes were completely blue, with tendrils of ice flaring out from his eyes. "Get off of him." Diego said lowly, before grunting in pain as something seemed to pulse within him. Diego fell to his knees, expecting to spit blood but instead water came out. Diego blinked, before seeing his arms. They were made out of crystal blue ice, although he couldn't see through it. The ice pulsed, and another pain-filled pulse brought Diego to his hands and knees. From Titan's grasp, Hermy looked at his brother in worry. Where Diego's heart was, was the deepest, magnificent blue he had ever seen. This was the cause of the pulsing, and the blue got gradually clearer as it pulsed out.

**"Titan, just take him here.**"

"_I SAID NO!" _Came the oddly grating voice of Diego, as his body seemed to expand outwards. It was actually ice, forming further and further out. Diego faltered, before he seemed to explode outwards. Blue lights shone from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth, casting radiant light across the temple. The light started bursting from other parts of his body; His leg, his arm, his stomach, his hand. Then ice burst outwards at an amazing pace. It covered Titan and Hermy, reached all the unconscious pirates, and even over a surprised Yuuma and Epsilon. The ice continued to grow and grow until it engulfed the temple, then the island, and even froze the very water surrounding the island, until only a large blue block made of ice froze the island in place, as if time itself had stopped.


	37. Growth and Humanity

**A/N: F'N FANFICTION! I've been having problems actually accessing the website lately, so hopefully it's fully accessible again. I swear it's just trying to make me break my three day schedule .**

**Well, read and review! **

"Okay, are they really missing from the island?" Change poked the empty covers, once occupied by Diego and Matthias.

"Might have just walked away." Mei-Un said, laying down the girl that was the Mandrahora.

"I always was better at tracking than you." Change motioned his hands around the unstirred sand. "The only footprints are those leading here. There are no footprints leading away. So, unless they've just teleported away."

"They could've taken the ship-"

"What? The one that's still there?" Change pointed to Raven still anchored. "It's as if they all flew away."

"Well, better worry about her, first." Mei-Un pointed to the girl, who was only just stirring. She rolled over to her back, before finally opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Mei-Un looking down at her. Immediately she jumped in surprise and backed away, hugging her legs close to her chest. She looked around to see Change as well, and bit her lip. "Hey, girl, what's your name?" Mei-Un asked.

The girl let off a small squeak and hugged herself tighter, putting her head in her knees to look away from Mei-Un.

"Hello?" Mei-Un raised an eyebrow. "Don't want to talk?"

Change sighed, before grabbing Mei-Uns shoulder and turned him around. "Kill me a moment."

"Excuse me?" Mei-Un looked surprise.

"Break my neck or something. Or-" Change started but was suddenly caught by surprise by a sharp chop to the neck. Change collapsed to the ground, before his physical appearance changed. Mostly his body shape changed, chest going out until after standing up again, she looked at Mei-Un with raven hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful body. "Thank you. I was expecting a number of deaths before becoming female, so I suppose lucks on my side."

"I hate it when you're female. Confuses me to death." Mei-Un shook his head.

"Whatever." Flicking her hair back, Change knelt in front of the girl. "Hello? Do you want to talk to me? Just ignore the ugly fellow from before."

The girl let off a small laugh and looked up.

"That's better." Change placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "What's your name?"

"H-Harriet. Harriet Dubois."

"So, Harriet, care to explain the Mandrahora to us?"

Harriet stiffened, paling. "D-Did she come out again? I never remember..." She looked up sharply. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope, we're fine." Change smiled. "So, why are you on Little Garden in the first place?"

Harriet bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't worry, we can talk later. It's probably better to get some rest now anyway." Change stood up as Harriet looked reliever. She suddenly opened her mouth.

"Wait, please, make sure I wake up before darkness hits."

"Okay, sure. We're going to take a look around the perimeter and put up some defences. We'll be back in a little bit." Change nodded to Harriet, before walking away with Mei-Un.

**XXX**

Miss Goldenweek was now on the surface on Little Garden, a larger paintbrush in her hand. As she walked, she was dragging it across the ground leaving green paint. As she walked, she hummed to herself. A sudden rustling was heard, and Miss Goldenweek quickly stepped back as a figure dropped from the trees, landing on all fours.

Eliza looked up, quite annoyed. "Gah! It's hard getting back down to the floor. I had to jump from tree to tree until I could get down."

"I wondered where you got to. Have you done what I asked?"

"That's a no. A guy in a cloak who could teleport came and completely screwed things up. I think he's taken those others as well."

"He also took my captain and crewmates."

Miss Goldenweek and Eliza turned to see Opal rubbing a bloody nose.

"So it seems they have abandoned you." Miss Goldenweek said.

"Traitors." Eliza spat.

"Although..." Opal rubbed her nose. "I have seen signs of that man Mei-Un and Change."

"So only two left? Well, no matter. They were only a pause in my plans, anyway." Miss Goldenweek continued walking.

"What are you painting, anyway?" Eliza asked, following Miss Goldenweek.

"I suppose I haven't told you my plans, have I? Well, allow me to enlighten you." Miss Goldenweek motioned to the paint. "I have been drawing a giant circle around this island. It is a symbol which represents 'growth'. You see, for a long while now I was believed to use hypnotism in colours. Well, I can do that with ease, but it is uncommon knowledge that the devil resides in me."

"I have a fruit, which enables me to use colours in a much more physical sense, not just controlling the mind. For example..." Miss Goldenweek bent down and painted a small green symbol around a simple flower. "This is a smaller version of the symbol of 'growth." The flower seemed to shake, before sprouting out of the ground, the roots becoming as thick as an arm, and the actually petals blooming outwards to the size of a large dog. Miss Goldenweek dipped her paintbrush in pink paint and painted another symbol. "This is the symbol of 'humanity'." The flower shook again, before the roots split into crude arms and legs, and the flower actually turned its petals and shook it's legs. "It obeys only me. If it doesn't," A pure black symbol was painted on the flowers petal. "I have the symbol of decay." The flower seemed to dissolve into black ash-like substance.

"Why am I using my fruit now?" Miss Goldenweek started to walk again. "As they say, revenge is best served cold. I had given my friends the dreams they desired. We were in our restaurant, we were happy. That was all ripped away by the marines. So, with my power of growth and humanity, I will create an army of nature itself. We will charge every marine base, every central command, even Impel Down itself if it means I can find my friends again." Miss Goldenweek's brow furrowed. "Once this symbol is done, it will take a week for everything to grow for me. Then I will draw the symbol of humanity. Another week, and I will be able to exact my revenge. If any pirates come during that time, I will dispose of them, or perhaps, control them."

"Sounds fun." Opal grinned.

"I hope you allow us to join you on this conquest."

"Of course." Miss Goldenweek nodded. "Come."


	38. Return of the Kings

**A/N: This chapter practically happens just after One Piece New Nakama New Dream's "Dracule Mihawk vs. Shorai Grillando". This means, after the next chapter, I can go back to updating New Dreams since the timeline is all sorted out! It's not often I say good news, is it? Read on and of course review! **

**Return of the Kings **

**6 Days Later **

"Well, this is certainly peculiar." Mist said, staring down at his feet. "I wondered why I couldn't go straight into the temple." Underneath Mists feet was the ice covering the island that contained the Temple of the Kings. Mist turned to his companions who he had just transported: Shorai and Dracule Mihawk. Thrown over Shorai's shoulder was the limp body of Shanks.

"Mist, please take Shanks and Dracule." Shorai said, pulling a glove on his right hand.

"Where?" Mist raised an eyebrow, looking to his master.

"Up." Shorai simply said.

Mist nodded, pulling Mihawk and Shanks into his cloak, and floating upwards about 100 foot. Shorai nodded to himself before placing his gloved hand spread out on the ice. "Hmm... the middle of this is odd." Shorai murmured to himself, before closing his eyes. A second passed, before cracks suddenly blossomed under his palm. They went straight over the edges until it seemed to cover every inch of the ice. Another second past, before the ice seemed to expand outwards, seemingly bending before bursting into a hundred million pieces. Shorai slowly dropped to the entrance of the Temple, Mist straight behind him.

Leading, Shorai stepped through the doors and surveyed his surroundings. He saw Yuuma and Epsilon, frozen in place. The only thing moving with Epsilon, with his fiery eyes burning holes in the ice, quite literally. Shorai's gaze turned to the figures of Feywark and Isabella, also frozen in place. Jayce frozen across the floor, the figure of Marston against the pillar, Attacura frozen through the wall. Then he registered the 30-foot Titan, metal completely stiff, Hermy in his grasp.

Finally, there was Diego, a magnificent shade of blue seemingly clutching his heart in pain.

"Wow..." Mist whistled. "Something big went down here." Mist looked to Shorai. "Question... how do we unfreeze them?"

"Epsilon will be able to get out by himself. After which, use him to unfreeze Yuuma, since any bodily damage Yuuma does not care about. Yuuma will then put each of them in a warm bath and monitor their body functions so they do not die." Shorai said, before walking off to his throne, where he sat down and closed his eyes, hands under his chin. "One more thing," Shorai continued, eyes still shut. "Put Shanks in with the other prisoners."

Mist sighed. "Come on, Dracule."

Mihawk followed, looking confused. He stopped for a moment, before walking again.

"What's wrong?" Mist turned back.

"I can control my body..." Mihawk clenched his hand experimentally. "Perfect." In a quick motion, Mihawk grabbed Kogatana and swiped it down, aiming to cleave Mist in two. However his hand – and blade – stopped.

"That's the thing with being a King." Mist said, looking at Kogatana. "We have freedom. We can to whatever island, fight whoever we want. However, even being a King has rules. One moment." Mist disappeared for a moment, before reappearing, Shanks gone from his shoulder. "Had to get him to his cell. Anyhow, what was I saying? Oh yes, rules."

Mist continued across the floor, followed by Mihawk. "While it may seem you have free will... you don't. Not really. If you are given a mission, you have no choice but to do it. If a higher ranking King tells you to do something – you don't have a choice but to do it. You cannot attack a fellow King or any of the King's allies. If you go back on a mission, you will be punished. You will only have one chance. If you expend that one chance, then you will be killed." Mist grinned. "Being a King really isn't bad."

"Of course it is. You are a group of..." Mihawk tried to find the word. "Scum."

"Oh?" Mist grin widened. "Look, Dracule, we aren't villains. We aim to make the world a better place, and we will achieve that. At the moment, there are really on four types of 'people' in this world. Pirates, Marines, the World Government, and Civilians. Every group is really a sub-faction of those four groups. Of course, we Kings are the fifth group. We are small just by looking at us, but our influence spreads across carefully chosen people across every island. In each of those four positions you'll find contacts of the Kings. You'll be given the knowledge of them, so make use of them in your missions. As for now, do what you want. Follow the rules, go back to your island if you so wish."

Mihawk closed his eye briefly. "How would I be contacted? I can just go and live in seclusion."

Mist tapped the number five over Mihawk's heart. "This. Besides, I'll be sent to get you to transport you anyway."

"Then I will just deal with you."

"Oh really? While you won't physically be stopped from attacking me outside the temple, I have earned my place in the Kings."

"Being only seven?"

Mist let out a laugh. "Trust me. Every King has a number which reflects their ability, except for me. I especially requested my number, so all I'm saying is don't judge me due to my number. Tata." Mist disappeared, leaving Mihawk to think to himself.

**XXX **

Almost ten minutes later, Epsilon and Yuuma were completely unfrozen, and were in the medical bay. A large tin bath stood at the side of the bay, big enough to hold all the frozen figures – save for Attacura and Titan. Titan was left outside, while Attacura was in a hole filled with warm water.

"Mmm..." Yuuma murmured as he studied Epsilon.

"I am fine. Stop looking over me." Epsilon squinted in irritation.

"Fine." Yuuma pouted when a sudden popping sound was heard. Yuuma turned his head to see Mist appear, a worried look on his face. Out of his cloak dropped none other than Jenny, who fell to her knees, panting. Gold was receding from her face, cuts appearing across her face. Yuuma raised an eyebrow as he saw the state Jenny was in. Her arm gone completely, leg pumping blood rather fiercely, forming a pool on the ground.

Wincing, Mist quickly opened his cloak over a bed, where Gouki dropped out, seemingly unconscious.

"Mmm... this seems to be a little problem..." Yuuma looked at Mist. "Mmm... poor, poor, little girly... Perhaps a gender chan-"

"No, Yuuma. You know what to do, without making her into a he." Mist sighed.

"Of course... mmm..." Yuuma sighed.

Mist watched for a moment, before disappearing into his cloak again.

Yuuma reached into his many pockets for various tools, and set to work on Jenny straight away.


	39. Unusable

**(Really, is anyone else having problems with Fanfiction? Sometimes I can't even read stuff on there. Well, here's to hoping the problems will clean up soon .) **

_Diego sat on a black leather chair, nervous and distraught. A bandage had been wrapped around his injured eye, with padding across the wound. He tapped his fingers on his arm as he waited impatiently. After a few more minutes, the green light disappeared. Immediately, Diego got up, crossing over to the door just as it opened, to reveal Regal. _

_ "How is he!" Diego asked, clutching Regal's top. _

_ Regal sighed, and motioned to the door. Diego looked through to see the motionless form of his brother. "Hermy! Oh god, no, Hermy!" Diego pushed past Regal to his pale brother. Seeing this, Diego fell to his knees, tears spilling from his one good eye. "No..." Diego clutched the bloodless hand, squeezing it. _

_ "Do not lose hope." Regal said, placing a hand on Diego's shoulder. _

_ "Lose hope?" Diego cried. "There isn't a pulse! There isn't any breathing! My brother is dead and you tell me not to lose hope!" _

_ "You shouldn't lose hope, because I can bring your brother back to... every specification you so desire." _

_ "What are you saying?" Diego whispered. _

_ "What I am saying is that you can put all this behind me. Please, come with me. I will show you what I can do for your brother." _

**XXX**

Diego shot up from the bed, eyes wide open. He looked around for a moment, and saw Yuuma looking at a clipboard. "Yuuma!"

Yuuma turned his head. "Aah, Diego-Kun. Mmm... You are finally up."

"Finally up?" Diego repeated, wincing as a pain pulsed through his chest. Diego took a careful breath, taking note of the pain around his heart. "How... How long have I been out then?"

"Mmm... a week or so." Yuuma said with a shrug.

"What?" Diego climbed out of the bed but immediately slumped against the wall, clutching his chest. "Gah... hah... what about the others? Are they okay?"

"All those that were frozen are... aah... fine now. Well, they were... mmm... fine six days ago. You were the only one who... aah... was out for more than a day."

"Titan... what about Titan? Where is Titan?"

"He is currently underground in an inaccessible cave for... mmm... those other than Mist. We figured you would want to talk to it. Mist will take you there when you're healthy."

"I'm healthy right now." Diego grit his teeth.

"In that case," Mist appeared in the doorway. "Come with me."

Diego nodded, allowing Mist to envelop him. Seconds later, Diego was deposited in an entranceless cave. Tumbling out of Mist, Diego managed to stay on his legs, though he was still clutching his chest. Looking ahead, Diego saw the massive figure of Titan still covered in ice. Clenching his teeth, Diego ran at Titan, drew his hand back, and smashed it as hard as he could into the ice.

Mist winced at this, watching as blood ran down Diego's knuckles. Diego looked at the wounds oddly, before slowly placing his hand against the ice. Closing his eyes, Diego took a few seconds before opening them again. "I can't use it."

"Excuse me?" Mist questioned.

"I can't use my ice. I can't use my devil fruit." Diego started breathing hard, trying to create ice.

"What do you mean you can't use your fruit?"

"Exactly what I say!" Diego controlled his breathing. "What happened to me?"

** "You exploded, so to speak." **

Diego's head snapped up, to the glowing eyes of Titan even under the ice. "Regal you bast-"

"**Now, now, no need for violence. So, you've lost your powers. Just perfect. I will have Hermy back in my ownership, Diego." **

"I keep telling you and I will not change my mind. Hermy will not be coming to you."

**"Oh? Really?" **Regal laughed. **"Diego, why keep running? You will fall before your brother. In your death, Hermy will be easy to retrieve. Why don't you stop running? Come to me, Diego. If it is your wish, you can destroy my creations, destroy my ship, hell, even destroy me. Stop me personally from taking Diego. Of course, if you win, then of course Hermy will be with you." **

Diego took a few minutes to think, before growling, "And what do you get if you win?"

**"Hermy, really. It's simple, Diego. Come and find me and save your 'brother'. Hahahahah! If you decide to confront me, just say it in front of Titan here. Then he will guide you to my quarters. You may want to bring a small army.**"

Regal's voice clicked off, leaving Diego to immediately turn to Mist. "Take me to Shorai."

Mist raised an eyebrow, before he realised what Diego was saying. "Woah, woah, woah, a small army does not mean the Kings. Shorai will nev-"

"TAKE ME TO SHORAI!" Diego roared, grabbing Mist's cloak.

Mist sighed again. "Geez, fine. Warning: You will not get our help in your personal agendas."

"That's for me to find out. Take me to him."

"Sure." Enveloping Diego, Mist transferred him across to the main room of the temple. Shorai was sitting in his throne, eyes closed. Diego stepped out of Mist and strode towards Shorai. Diego reached out and grabbed Shorai's hood-binding. Shorai opened one eye as Mist drew in a gasp.

"Shorai." Diego said quietly. "I need your Kings."

"Excuse me?" Shorai opened his scarred eye.

"I need your kings." Diego repeated. Diego narrowed his eyes, but winced as his hand was forced backwards.

"It is interesting that you have the bravery to touch me." Standing up, Shorai stood tall over Shorai. "You wish to use my Kings? For what purpose?"

"I need to defeat a personal enemy."

"So, you want to use my Kings for your own selfish purposes." Shorai walked past Diego. "No." Shorai walked off, leaving Diego thinking hard.

"Hey, hey, why d'ya want the Kings?"

Turning, Diego was surprised to see Gouki limping towards him. "Gouki? What are you-"

"Temple of the Kings, I am a King, remember?" Gouki grinned, looking extremely tired. "Nah, I just got put to sleep a week back."

"Put to sleep?"

"Yeah, a guy with a crazy devil fruit." Gouki laughed. "The others are doing fine though. We're currently on a research mission for a guy called Korten. Heard of-"

"Korten?"

Diego and Gouki turned to see Mavrik pop his head around the corner.

"That's what I said." Gouki said.

"Where is he? I need to cut that giant down to size."

"Giant? What are you talking about?" Gouki looked confused.

"Come on, Korten's a giant. Tall and thin? Doesn't ring a bell?" Mavrik shrugged. "Well, I suppose non-Giant Slayers would know about him."

"What do you know about him?" Gouki asked, letting off a yawn.

"Well, not much, really." Mavrik admitted. "I've been hearing rumours of a skeletal figure of a giant every now and again. And Korten is only mentioned once in a book I have read. I don't know anything else to do with it, really."

"Damn." Gouki clicked his tongue. "Well, thanks anyway. Now we know we're dealing with a giant." Gouki pursed his lips, walking away.

"Anyway, I came here to say are you ready to go?" Mavrik said to Diego, clapping him on the back.

"To rescue Reaper? Yeah, I'd say I'm ready to go. I mean, I haven't got my powers for some reason but..."

Gouki stopped in the doorway, unnoticed by the two.

Mavrik and Diego looked to the middle of the room as Mist unfurled himself, depositing Marston and the Slayer Pirates. Matthias and Render were up, seemingly healthy again.

"Come on then." Mist extended his cloak, catching Diego and Mavrik.

"Wait!"

Mist's eyes widened as he saw the fast blur. "No, you can't come!" But it was too late. Gouki sped straight into Mist's cloak as Mist furled up into a ball and teleported away.


	40. Arrival at FivePoint Isle

"Gouki! Are you an idiot!" Mist cried out after depositing all he was transporting to the ground of Five-Point Isles. Mist grit his teeth. "You know perfectly well that you can't come here, you know perfectly well that this is _my _mission. Shorai has specifically forbid you to come here!"

"So?" Gouki shrugged.

"So... So! Are you so ignorant that you don't know what Shorai would do? He will kill you!"

"That's fine. As long as I can save Reaper and solve these 'family issues' I'm having, I don't mind."

"I..." Mist was at a loss for words.

"Mist, calm down." Gouki said slowly. "This means the world to me. I... have made many mistakes regarding Reaper. I have almost killed him... I-I ripped an island practically in two in the progress. I have hated him – but now I need to make amends! I saw one brother die before my eyes; I will not let another die! Rick... he seems to be jealous and I need to solve that too. This can't be done by anyone other than me. If Shorai wants to punish me for dealing with family matters, then he can, but I am doing this, I am saving Reaper!"

Mist blew air from his mouth. "Fine. It's your death wish. I will still be doing this mission. I don't care about rank, but I'm in charge. You do what I say, and you can solve these issues."

"Thank you." Gouki smiled. "I am not on this island for 'The Beast King'. I am here for Gouki Riosho."

"Where do we start?" Jayce asked once the conversation was over. "What's the goal, what're we doing?"

"What you are doing," Mavrik grabbed Jayce's shoulder. ", Is going back to that temple."

"What!" Jayce exclaimed in shock.

"You, Isabella, Feywark, you three are going back."

"Why!" Isabelle protested.

"You went up against that robot, and you lost. You could have died. You have obviously gotten rusty. I want you to train and become strong again."

"What about us, Captain?" Render motioned to himself and Matthias.

"Render, go with them. You were defeated by Miss Goldenweek. Matthias, you will stay with me."

Render narrowed his eyes. "Captain, with all due respect, Matthias was caught by Miss Goldenweek as well."

"In a surprise attack. That happens to everyone." Mavrik turned to Mist. "Hey, take them back."

"Captain, you just can't-" Isabella started, but Mavrik raised his hand.

"It is an order, Isabella."

Isabella closed her mouth, nodding. Mist went to move, but Diego stopped him.

"Wait." Diego said quietly. "Take Hermy with you."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermy looked at his brother, aghast.

"You know that these 'robots' want you. You almost died. I am not going to let that happen." Diego snapped, before turning back to Mist. "Make sure he's safe."

"No one will come to the temple with bad intentions while Shorai is there, do not worry." Mist said. "Well, I'll be back in a moment."

"Diego!" Hermy cried, but Mist swept him, Render, Isabella, Jayce and Feywark away.

"Sometimes a Captain's decision is a hard one." Mavrik said, nodding towards Diego.

"I just want to keep him safe."

"Of course." Mavrik said seriously, before looking about where they were. "Now... where are we?"

They were standing outside some kind of stone wall, which went high up into the sky. Underneath their feet was sand, and then water extended outwards into the ocean.

"Looks like we're outside of Five-Point Isle." Attacura said. "From the map room back on Raven, Five-Point Isle seemed to be five separate islands, connected by vast bridges. Each island is surrounded by a wall so it is practically impenetrable from the outside."

"So, how to we get in?"

"Practically impenetrable, remember." Attacura grinned and pulled his fist back. "I've had plenty of time to rest." Attacura's fist snapped forward, hitting the wall at extreme speeds. The wall didn't buckle; instead, when Attacura pulled his fist back, a large, clean hole was in place. Attacura repeated the punch to different places, eventually creating a tall doorway.

"Nice. Quiet as well." Gouki showed his approval, just as Mist appeared.

"Diego, your brother is one reluctant boy. He actually grabbed onto my cloak to keep from going."

"Yeah, well, he's in too much danger. Once I've finished on this island, I will fix things."

"Looks like you've already made a hole. Good, since I've never been on the mountains, only the former Crown Island."

"Crown Island?" Attacura questioned.

"Yes. Five-Point Isles used to be Crown Island, but once the ocean rose only the mountains remained. The town was quite nice. But... I can't teleport into water, so, here we are." Mist explained.

"You do realise you're going to attract quite a bit of attention being, y'know, a floating head." Mavrik pointed out.

Mist sighed. "I suppose. I hate limbs though..." Nevertheless, Mist brought his body out, which was a grey shirt, the top buttons undone to the middle of his chest. A necklace hung around his neck, with a tooth hanging in the middle with smaller teeth lining the sides. His trousers were black, while he wore black shoes.

"Oh," Gouki exclaimed in surprise. "I don't think I've seen you in regular clothes before."

"Well, when I need to blend in, I can choose what the wear with ease." Mist said, before leading the group onwards through the hole. "Here's the plan as of the moment. There are five islands, and seven of us. Mavrik, Matthias, stay on this island an explore it. Going clockwise, Diego, you explore that island, Attacura, the one after, and Marston, the one after that. Gouki, you'll stay with me. Let's go." Mist turned a corner just in time to receive the barrel of a rifle pressed straight against his forehead.

Suddenly, a swarm of people appeared, all armed with various weapons pointed at the crew. Some even leant over the roof of a building to point rifles at Attacura's head.

"We don't like strangers in our town, especially those that come through walls." Came a drawling voice which belonged to a greasy man. His hair was plastered to his skull and his skin was drawn. He had two pistols pointed at Marston's and Diego's hearts. "'Specially those that come through walls. Now, explain yourselves before you find bullets in your bodies."


	41. Undercover

**A/N: Hey guys! Reviews sure make me a happy person, and helps me update quicker and with more enthusiasm, *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge***

Almost everyone was slow to react to the drawling voice of the greasy man. All but Mist, that is. Almost immediately Mist let out a sigh.

"Please, we're sorry, but it was out of necessity." Mist said in an organised voice. "We were going to dock at the proper place, but on our way we saw a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship?" The man sounded suspicious, but mildly alarmed. "What was the flag?"

Thinking quickly, Mist looked slightly worried but serious. "A skull surrounded by a tooth, nail, claw, and talon."

"What?" The man exclaimed, but quickly cleared his throat. "That sounds like Dragon Claw."

"That's what we feared." Mist said, quickly kicking Diego in the shins as he gasped. Thankfully, it went unnoticed. "You see, as Marines, we would have loved to engage them-"

"You're marines?" One of the men called out with a laugh. "I knew they were cowards."

"Look," Mist said patiently. "We aren't normal marines. We're undercover, as of the moment."

"That sounds mighty suspicious." The greasy man narrowed his eyes. "Proof of identity. Now."

Behind Mist, Diego and Marston groaned inwardly, but then looked slightly surprised at Mist's reaction.

"Here." Reaching into his pocket under his cloak, Mist handed small badges, each with the face of Marston, Mavrik, Attacura, Matthias, Diego, Mist and Gouki.

Investigating them for almost a full minute, the man nodded. "Looks legit. We'll let you in. But, one thing, what's your mission?"

"I am fine to reveal to you, but not to anyone else. Lean in close, and keep your mouth shut. This information is secret, and if revealed you will be the first on the execution block." The man complied. "We are investigating corruption of the five mayors of Five-Point isle."

"What!" The man hissed. "Corruption? I'll tell you right now I am not involved."

"What?" Mist furrowed his brow. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Mayor of what's called Leniency Isle, Snyle LeCroc. Look, if there's corruption with the other mayors, I want to help all I can. I always knew something was up."

If Mist was surprised, he didn't show it. "Thank you. I don't mean to be bothersome, but is their somewhere on this isle we can use as a base of operations."

Snyle nodded quickly. "We have an unoccupied house right now."

"Thank you. Can you take us there?"

"Of course. Will you want guards?"

"No thank you. I cannot risk them overhearing our plans. Only you know about this. Remember what I said."

"Of course, follow me." Snyle said, leading the group through the town.

The town was different than most towns Diego had been in. The buildings were joined, so no buildings were separate. They were mostly of dark grey, almost black brick with metal doors and windows. In the middle of the isle was a large sign, reading: Pirates, Sea farers, Devil Fruit Users, dock here!

"Why the sign?" Gouki asked, actually putting his smile away to fight with his new role.

"Well, when the Isles were almost destroyed by a Devil Fruit User, mass protection was put in place. All Isles were coated in sea stone, and any Devil Fruit Users were captured on sight. Since a number of pirates are users, we figured that since we're on the Grand Line, they _have_ to dock somewhere for the log pose to set. So I initiated an Act for them to land on this isle, and this isle only. I got rid of all the sea stone when I came into power."

"That's good." Diego said without thinking.

"Why?" Snyle inquired.

"Secrets are meant to be secret." Mist quickly saved.

"Of course. There's the house. Top of the range. In fact, it was my predecessors mansion, but I feel nauseous in large, indoor spaces."

"Woah..." Matthias blinked.

The mansion's outside was obsidian black, with metal doors so huge even Attacura could fit in them.

"Here you go." Snyle nodded. "I'll deal with Dragon Claw."

"Look, I realise that Dragon Claw are Wanted Alive, but an order has come in recently for them to be killed on sight. There is no chance of them surrendering or joining forces with either the World Government or the Marines. Just sink the boat where it is. We would have, but of course we didn't want to blow our cover to the other Mayors."

"Yes, sir." Snyle nodded, before sprinting away, flanked by his men.

Attacura pushed open the doors with a smile on his face. "It's been a while since I could actually stand inside something." Attacura looked around the black-marble atrium. "It's kind of pretty."

When the doors clanged shut, Gouki turned to Mist. "What were you thinking? They aren't going to find a ship!"

"Oh? Aren't they?" Mist grinned. "I'll be back in just a moment." Mist disappeared, leaving a confused air around the remaining group.

**XXX**

Mist appeared on a pre-planned ship, complete with flying flag of Dragon Claw. It was already heading for the dock. Mist had come out dressed in different attire, that being with a wig, eye patch, and the costume of Diego. Around the ship were dummies dressed as other well known Dragon Claw members. Gouki, Jenny, and even a thirty foot tall Attacura dummy.

"Did a good job, Yuuma." Mist muttered, just as he rounded the corner to Leniency Dock. "Ooh, quick."

Cannons were already lined up, pointing straight at the ship. Mist counted the seconds and mimicked events in his mind.

_Snyle came to a stop, panting outside the cannons. He stationed his men, and raised his arm. A man beside him had a telescope and looked to the ship. The man nodded. Confirmation. Snyle threw his arm down. _

Mist disappeared just as cannons ripped apart the ship into tiny pieces of wood.

**XXX**

When Mist came back to the Atrium, the others were settled. Matthias and Mavrik on one set of stairs, Diego and Marston on the other. Gouki was looking at a picture of what was the former mayor, and Attacura was sitting cross-legged, looking very comfortable.

"I'm back." Mist drew the attention of everyone. "Right, I'm not going to waste any time. I'm going to give you information and identities, and you are going to stick to them. Let's start."

"Attacura, you are the bodyguard. You will not talk at all, and only reply in grunts and looks. If anyone comes towards us, stand in their way and wait for them to say their reason. Your fishman family was wiped out by pirates, and you were saved by a passing fleet of Marines. You enlisted soon after, and rose quickly in the ranks until I personally requested you. I also have a suit to give you." Mist pulled out a large bag from his cloak and through it the Attacura. "Your size, of course."

Attacura pulled out a white shirt, black jacket, black trousers and polished shoes and shades, all which fit him perfectly. Pulling them on, Attacura smiled to himself.

"Today's full of surprises. I was surprised that I could come inside, and now I'm wearing fancy clothes."

"We act as soon as we're suited up." Mist said.

"Oh, uh..." Attacura grunted with a scowl on his face.

"Perfect." Mist pulled out another bag and threw it over to Matthias. "You're going to be the cabin boy."

Matthias pulled out a grey uniform complete with cap which shaded his face. He frowned, but pulled it on anyway.

"Your story: Having a father in the marines, you simply wanted to be like him and strive to be on his fleet. You always stayed by his side, but only due to his word. You don't have very much potential as a marine. Your father?" Mist through a bag at Mavrik. "You. Mavrik, you are a Captain, but a well respected one. You've earned your merit, and denied any promotions simply because you are good at heart. You are considered Vice-Admiral level, but you choose not to be one."

"Cool." Mavrik looked at his uniform, which consisted of a suit and a marine jacket. Mavrik left the shirt undone, the tie loose, and the marine jacket draped over his shoulders.

"You are allowed to wear non-regulation uniform. Next, Marston." Another bag was thrown. "Master sharpshooter, you were a personal request by me. Known simply as 'Eagle-Eye', your past is as mysterious as your appearance."

Marston quickly donned to clothes. He had a standard suit, but wore a tight black facemask and a hood, leaving only his eyes. Instead of shoes he had boots, and had gloves on.

"Suits you." Diego nodded, and quickly reacted to Mist, catching a bag.

"Say hello, ex-CP0 agent. Born and bred as an assassin, you have no ties and no relations other than business. You are not corrupt, however, and CP0 kicked you out after you refused to kill a small orphan family. You survived the assassination attempt because you were rescued by me."

Diego was now in a zip-up sleeveless hoody, gloves with holes in the fingers, and ripped trousers. "I feel like a troubled teen."

"You look like one." Gouki said, before turning to Mist. "So, what about me?"

"You? Well, you got a special role. Now, I trust you Gouki. You are going to act as a double-crosser to our team. We'll deliberately draw out the pirates your brother commands, and then you will attack us, leave us for 'dead', and state your plea to join them. You will be sufficiently disguised. But Gouki, this is purely an information gathering mission. Do not attack your brother, do not talk to Reaper, and for your sake, do not lose control."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's the disguise?"

Mist grinned, almost sadistically as he pulled a knife, a pair of scissors, and a bag. "How does a 'short-haired scarred ex-pirate, ex-bounty hunter, and soon to be ex-marine' sound to you?"

"Not good. Not good at all."


	42. No Time for a Rest

"I have a question..." Diego said after half an hour of careful precision. "How will he heal?" Diego was referencing to Gouki, who was sporting a new look, with a begrudged face. His hair was cut short to the point it was a buzzcut, while his face was sporting new splashes of blood and cuts across his cheeks, chin, forehead and nose.

"Advantage of my fruit." Gouki murmured, as the cuts seemed to close up as he spoke. "Gah, these sting." Gouki grabbed a rag from Mist and rubbed the blood from his face. All that remained was scars distorting his features. "Sped-up metabolism and such scientific nonsense."

"Anyway, we're done." Mist said, crossing his arms. "Now, before we get you to your brother, we'll explore. We won't do the initial plan. Instead, we'll travel together. Got it? Good. Now, follow me."

"Wait, what is your disguise, anyway?" Gouki asked, rubbing his face uncomfortable.

"I'm a retired Admiral. Most people thing I'm living in retirement. Actually leading the secretive marine forces instead. Let's go."

"You're always the cool one..." Gouki moaned as they left the house.

**XXX**

"So, he's finally come..." Rick Jermaine smiled to himself as he watched a visual den-den Mushi's screen. Switching the screen off, Rick stood up and limped his way out of the room into a room filled with benches. Six figures were sitting in the room. One much, much larger than the rest. "Sin Pirates. The time has come for me to finally destroy my brother and all he holds dear. You will have blood."

"Blood, eh?" A tall thin man giggled. "I like that, I like the sound of that a lot."

"Calm, Raphael... blood will come... but do not get impatient..." A drawling, monotonous voice said.

"Eh, shut up Jerry." Raphael swatted Jerry's face, knocking him back.

"Well, you two ought to get on well with each other. You two will be scouting the competition." Rick said. "See who else is with my brother. Find out there powers. Raphael, keep them intact. I don't need them brain dead as of yet."

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

"Why do I have to?" Jerry asked with a deep sigh. "It is such a drag."

"Jerry..." Rick said in a warning tone.

"Yes, captain..."

**XXX**

The general gawks and stares made the pirates feel unusual. Usually, being pirates made one of two things happen. If the civilians hated them, they were shouted at and verbally assaulted. If they liked them, then they kept to themselves. Now, most looks were curious at the sight of the men in suits.

"I feel kinda embarrassed." Matthias mumbled, red in the face.

"Don't be my son." Mavrik patted Matthias' back with a laugh.

"You're really getting in this..." Matthias mumbled even quieter.

"Haha! Getting into this isle, you mean?" Mavrik took a look around, noticing a lot of the looks were on his sword. He smiled. "A beautiful isle, don't you think? But I need sake!"

"An Inn would be a good way to get information." Mist agreed.

"Maybe I won't be as embarrassed if I'm drunk..." Matthias grumbled.

"Hey! We don't want marine scum in this town!"

Mist sighed, before turning to the side, to see some of Snyle's men.

"Our mayor may be fine with it, but we do not need your influence." One of the men growled, but flinched as Attacura stood in front of Mist, arms folded. Mist walked around Attacura's leg.

"We are not going to be 'influencing' anything."

"Yeah right. We don't care how big you guys are." The man continued, keeping an eye on Attacura. "We'll kill you now for attacking us." The man drew his rifle, but Attacura suddenly reached forward, grabbed the man around the chest, and lifting him high up. The other men drew their rifles.

"Put him down!"

"Sorry, what?" Mavrik rubbed the back of his head, drawing his sword and leaning on it.

"I think they are going?" Marston drew his pistols and spun them around his fingers. "Is that right?"

"Get the-" one started, but a series of gunshots soon sounded. Each soldier's rifles were shot straight out of their grips. Before they could even gasp, Mavrik burst forward and suddenly stopped next to them, his sword just barely touching all of the soldier's neck in a line, the sword easily covering them all.

"Excuse me?" Mavrik growled happily. "D'ya want a fight? I think you do."

"Stop." Mist said, narrowing his eyes before turning to Attacura. "Drop him."

As Attacura dropped the now dishevelled man, Mavrik pulled his sword away with his sword. Mist turned back to the soldiers.

"If you want trouble, you got it. However, if you don't want us to disturb the peace I strongly suggest you dissap-"

Mist was cut off as a huge rumble was heard. Soon after, a shockwave shot through the streets, knocking some off their feet. Mist turned his head at some kind of fiery explosion at the end of the street.

From the explosion's dust came two figures.

The first was a man in a very drab suit. His jacket was undone, his tie barely tied up and his shoelaces undone. His spiky brown hair was all over the place, while great bags hung under his eyes. Something wrapped in bandages was across his back, with a handle poking out.

Next to him was a tall and skinny man. Skinny to the point of looking emancipated, the man had spiky black hair that stuck up in waves, wore a high-necked leather jacket, the leather so tight it was just an extra-part of skin. Gold buckled straps ran across in various directions with no discernible pattern. Equally tight leather trousers, complete with a leather belt with a gold buckle, rested mostly under high boots, which reached just under his knees. The boots had buckles running down the sides of them.

His face was the most frightening. Gaunt was the only word which could be used to describe it. His eyes were sunk into his face, his nose small, and skin stretched to seemingly breaking point. The grin he wore on his face made him look like a very tall, very deadly skeleton.

At the end of one arm, Mayor Snyle was hanging, bloody and beaten and very much motionless.

"Hehahaha!" The man turned his head to sky and laughed, before looking back to the pirates, throwing Snyle into a nearby building. "He didn't say I couldn't hurt the people... heheheha!"

"Who are you?" Mist demanded, as his companions drew their weapons.

"Who? My name is-" The man was cut off as Gouki suddenly charged forward, sword drawn and ready.

"Wait!" Mist tried to catch Gouki, but Gouki was already ahead.

Gouki sliced down at the man, but the man easily leaped to the side and went to grab Gouki, but Gouki sped out of the way.

"Fast, eh... he..." The man reached for Gouki again, but Gouki disappeared in a flash and appeared above the man, sword coming down for a slice. The man weaved to the side and slammed his palm hard into Gouki's face. Gouki was slammed so hard he spun in the air, before landing on his back. Gouki blinked for a moment, before climbing to his feet.

The man suddenly went for a punch, but Gouki went to dodge fast. But his feet seemed to not want to go. Gouki's eyes raised in surprise when the man's fist hit him straight in the side of the jaw. Gouki went flying into a building, smashing through brick and wood.

Turning, the man looked back to the surprised pirates. "My name... as I was saying... is Raphael Jones... Now..." Once again, Raphael was cut off by a shout, and looked to Gouki, who had stood up.

"You think you can beat me like that?" Gouki raised his sword, and burst towards Raphael. Well, he would have had his legs responded. Instead, Gouki jogged very slowly towards Raphael. "What...?"

Raphael smirked, before stepping forward and head-butting Gouki hard in the face. Gouki smashed into the ground so hard he made a small crater. Lifting his foot, Raphael smashed it on the back of Gouki's head, driving it further into the ground.

Turning his head, Raphael let out a thunderous laugh. "Now... entertain me! Mwahahaha!"


	43. Destruction on Leniency Isle

The pirates knew that Raphael was dangerous. If the skeletal look and deranged eyes didn't hint at it, his pure bloodlust and unwavering violence confirmed it. The way he dealt with Gouki confirmed a number of things. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, he doesn't care about 'testing the waters', and he didn't have any discernible feelings of guilt about his actions. Leaving Gouki face-down in the ground, unmoving, Raphael stepped forward after laughing and pointed towards the pirates.

"Who is first? Who will follow that fate?" Raphael pointed back to Gouki before laughing again.

"Careful." Mist narrowed his eyes. "That man has some kind of power."

"He did slow Gouki down." Diego murmured. "You could see it when Gouki tried to run."

"But it wasn't just a simple 'slow-down'." Mavrik put in. "It was as if his energy just depleted."

"Another guy who sucks out energy?" Marston clenched his fist tighter around his pistols. "Just like that Virto guy before."

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight!" Raphael took off, sprinting fast. He ran oddly, his legs stretching out in front of him and his arms trailing behind him. The grin on Raphael's face grew as he charged straight for Mist.

Mist stepped out of the way, but Raphael turned on his foot, swinging his other leg dangerously fast. Mist just managed to avoid the kick, jumping backwards. Raphael continued spinning, his leg now aiming for Diego.

Diego quickly brought up his arms, blocking the blow. However, the force of Raphael's attack caused Diego to stumble backwards. Nevertheless, this gave time for Marston and Matthias to back away, Matthias to keep out of the fight and Marston to get a good distance for cover-fire.

With Raphael's leg preoccupied, Mavrik swung his blade, aiming to cleave the other leg off. However, Raphael jumped upwards, kicked off using his leg Diego blocked, and back flipped through the air in a surprising move. Raphael drove his foot towards Mavrik, but Mavrik tilted his sword flat-side and blocked the attack, unmoving. Raphael's other foot slammed onto the blade, but still Mavrik didn't move. Now standing on the blade, Raphael reached forward to grab Mavrik's face, but the sound of a gunshot was heard, and a bullet streaked past Raphael's face. Raphael quickly leaped over Mavrik, landing behind him, and licked the small stream of blood from a cut in his cheek.

"Hehehe... entertaining..." Raphael cracked his neck and threw a sharp elbow at Mavrik. Mavrik ducked, the long arm sweeping over his head. In the midst of swinging, Raphael wasn't prepared for Diego stepping on Mavrik's back and leaping towards Raphael, his mace swinging full force. It cracked down on Raphael's left shoulder with a _thunk_, the spikes cutting into his flesh. Raphael didn't crumble, but threw his fist towards Diego's head. Diego let go of his mace and dropped to the floor, allowing the fist to head towards the rising Mavrik.

"Woah!" Mavrik weaved to the side, avoiding the blow, before suddenly throwing Riesen Hackbeil with a grunt up into the air. The massive and heavy sword spun upwards. Instinctively, Raphael glanced up only to be speared in the stomach from a charging Mavrik. Raphael didn't fall, but skidded backwards. Mavrik narrowed his eyes and lifted Raphael up, slamming him to the ground backfirst. Mavrik jumped back just as Riesen Hackbeil dropped back down, intent on impaling Raphael. Raphael seemed to roll backwards, somehow getting back to his feet as Riesen Hackbeil impaled itself into the ground, all the way to the handle from the sheer force.

Not taking a rest, Raphael sprinted forward, kicked off the handle of Riesen Hackbeil, and let out a war cry as he charged Mavrik from the air. Mavrik raised his arms and caught Raphael in a bear hug. Letting off a cry of his own, Mavrik charged towards a building, smashing straight through it with Raphael.

In the building with scared citizens, Mavrik slammed Raphael straight into a table, the legs collapsing. Mavrik turned to one of the scared innocents, a man.

"Hey, sorry about this... I'll-" Mavrik was cut off when a table leg slammed into the side of his face with such force that the table leg split in two. Even with the intense force, Mavrik just stumbled to the side instead of falling. Turning around, blood leaking down the side of his head, Mavrik received a right hand to the cheek. Raphael followed up with a left, a right, and continued the left-right pattern with ferocious strength and speed. It seemed that with every right, Mavrik's eyes grew dimmer while every left made his eyes brighter.

Mavrik was forced against the wall, where Raphael changed from the face to the stomach. Continuing to pummel Mavrik, who was unable to do anything, Raphael finally drew his two longs arms back, before slamming both fists hard into Mavrik's stomach. The shockwave burst from Mavrik's back, sending cracks spiralling across the rock.

Raphael let out another laugh. "Ehehehe! That was fun!" Raphael turned around and stepped out of the rubble of the house. "Who's next?"

"You think I'm done?" Was the response as a huge chunk of wall blasted Raphael in the back of the head. Raphael tumbled forward, going head over heels. Stopping on his back, Raphael spotted a boot just as he stomped hard onto his face. Mavrik rotated his heel for good measure, grinding into the skeletal man's face. Finally stopping, Mavrik looked to the others.

"Thanks for the backup." Mavrik smiled grimly.

"Didn't exactly look like you needed help." Diego said honestly.

"I didn't. So next time you want to leapfrog me-" Mavrik started, but Raphael's hands reached up and grabbed his leg. "Oh, come on!" Mavrik snapped, just as Raphael swung his arms, sending Mavrik through the air and into the wall again. It didn't break, and Mavrik seemed to bounce off, straight into and big boot from Raphael, who had raised his long legs high enough to connect with the 7 foot man. Being 7 foot Eight, Raphael found it easier than most.

Mavrik picked himself up to his hands and knees only to be stomped in the back. Raphael continued putting intense pressure on Mavrik's back, but his foot was rising as Mavrik picked himself up no matter how much pressure Raphael used. Finally, Mavrik threw himself up quickly, knocking Raphael off balance. Sprinting straight past Mavrik, Diego suddenly smashed his mace into Raphael's face. For a moment, both were still, before Raphael flew backwards, landing at the man in the drab suit's feet.

"Ouch." Mavrik winced. "That one looked like it hurt. Did you really need to charge in there?" Mavrik asked as he walked over to Riesen Hackbeil, pulling it from the dirt and resting it on his shoulder.

"Feels good to get the last attack in."

"Can't deny that one." Mavrik nodded. "Now, I say we beat up the other guy and interrogate him on-"

"Last attack? Last attack! Hehaha!" Raphael sat up, staring at Mavrik and Diego with blood on his face, although he didn't look too bothered. "You guys are weak! That was but a pinprick."

"So, the mace was a pinprick?" Mavrik raised his eyebrow. "Well, this is going to be much more!" Mavrik suddenly took off, sprinting forwards before Raphael could even stand up. Mavrik stretching Riesen Hackbeil behind him, before letting of a roar and slicing the sword down like only he could. The sword which could cleave many things burst down, intent on finishing off Raphael, was going strong.

Then the sword came to a sudden stop.

Mavrik's eyes widened exponentially as he stared down at the sleepy looking man, who held something almost as long, but much wider, as Riesen Hackbeil. And that something was the thing covered and bandages, and had just blocked quite perfectly Mavrik's heavy attack.

Mavrik narrowed his eyes, just as a delayed shockwave burst outwards. It caused the ground to tear up, building to shake on their foundations, and everyone standing was knocked clear off their legs. Windows shattered, doors blew off their doorframes and trees were ripped from the roots.

It was as if a hurricane has passed through when the shockwave ended, with collapsed trees, cracked buildings and torn up floors.

Completely serious, Mavrik stared at the smaller man. "Who are you?"

The man let out a yawn. "My... that was strong..." Another yawn. "Been a while since I felt something like that."

Mavrik's muscles tensed as he leaned closer. "Who are you?" He repeated with more force.

"Geez..." The man yawned. "So serious. If you want to know, I go by 'Sleep-Sword'. Usually I go by..." The man let out yet another yawn. "I go by Jerry."

"Jerry, huh?" Mavrik smiled. Far back, still fallen over, Matthias's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Matthias murmured, drawing Marston's attention.

"What is it?" Marston asked.

"Mavrik's gotten serious..."

"So, Jerry." Mavrik continued. "I generally have two goals. One I won't say, and the other to slay giants across the seas. However, if a certain person piques my interest. A person who can withstand one of my sword-strikes without breaking a bone or drawing blood... if such a person comes along, and that person has a sword to boot. Well, I'm obligated to demand this. Between two swordsmen, a one on one duel. I have only requested this three times in my long life as a pirate. Two were denied. The third I didn't just kill a man, I ripped his skin to shreds. So, Jerry, allow yourself the honour of fighting me in a sword-fight, not just a normal fight."


	44. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**A/N: - Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! Finally burst my way past the block. Now I should be back to updating regularly again... maybe... hopefully. Read and Review! **

"The honour of... fighting you?" Jerry sighed, blowing air from his lips. "No thanks... I'm awfully tired."

"What?" Mavrik blinked in disbelief at being refused. "I just extended an offer... and you aren't going to accept it."

"Nope. You and I both know... we aren't your genuine swordsman..."

A vein pulsed in Mavrik's forehead. "I'll-" Mavrik was cut off as he was kicked hard in the face by Raphael. Caught completely off-guard, Mavrik was thrown backwards, landing on his back.

"Now... I think we-" Raphael cracked his knuckles, but was interrupted by shadows coming across the sky. Thick, black clouds rolled across, covering the previous blue skies. Raphael sighed. "I would have loved to discover more. Ah well. Jerry, let's go."

"I won't let you go!" Mavrik climbed to his feet and charged towards Raphael, swinging his sword down. Sighing, Raphael jumped to the side as the sword smashed into the ground. Raphael spun around and slammed his hand into Mavrik's face, but kept hold.

Raphael let out a laugh. "Give me your strength!"

"Urgh..." Mavrik slumped for a moment, before straightening up. He started to lift his sword upward, slower than usual. "Argh!" Mavrik lifted the sword high above his head and swung it towards Raphael's side.

"Shit!" Raphael half questioned, pushing against Mavrik's bare arm with his right hand to get away. Missing the sword by an inch, Raphael let out a deep breath. "You're strong..."

"Did you...?" Jerry trailed off.

"Yes. Hehaha!" Raphael cracked his knuckles. "I don't need to go back. Jerry, go explain to Rick that I'm not coming back until I deal with this fella."

"Rick?" Gouki groaned, climbing to his feet. "Rick Jermaine?"

"Hey..." Mist hissed, but Gouki waved him off.

"Take me to him!"

"Hehe..." Raphael laughed. "You cut your hair, you make some scars..." Raphael licked his lips. "But you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you Gouki Riosho?"

"Ah... shit." Mist put a hand on his face. "Alright guys, all disguises off, since Gouki just completely broke our plan."

"Sorry..." Gouki winced. "Well, at least I don't need the scars and short hair anymore." Closing his eyes, Gouki starting vibrating ever so slightly as he sped up his metabolism. His hair started growing out and the scars faded. Finished, Gouki opened his eyes and grinned. "Can we fight now, Mist?"

Sighing once again, Mist allowed his body to disappear so he was back to his floating head and cloak. "I guess. New plan: We get your brother's location from these guys."

"Looks like this is more trouble than we expected..." Jerry sighed.

"Looks like fun..." Extending his arms, Raphael stared down the group. "I'm gonna start getting some powers."

"No you are not." A sudden blur was seen as a man appeared behind Raphael and Jerry.

"Adrian!" Raphael hissed. "Bugger off..."

The new arrival simply placed a hand of both Jerry and Raphael's back, and in a blur all three suddenly disappeared.

"What...?" Mavrik blinked. "Where'd they go?"

"Must be a devil fruit..." Matthias said, as he and Marston approached the group. "Super fast?"

"Ah... doubt that." Gouki pointed out.

"Let's not think about that for now." Mist said, looking around as citizens poked their heads out from doorways. "Let's get out of here before any officials come."

"Uh... Kind'a late." Marston said, pointing around the rooftops.

Figures were perched along the rooftops, in perfect lines, like birds. They balanced easily, despite the fact some of the buildings were tilting from the previous encounters. All wore steel masks, covering their faces. Only eye holes and a mouth slit were visible, otherwise it was blank. The mask curved all the way around, more like a helmet that a typical mask. They wore blank baggy clothes, so that the shapes of the figures were discernible.

"Ah... crap..." Mavrik cursed, putting his hand on the hilt of Riesen Hackbeil.

"I knew that fool's idea of a 'Safe-Haven for Devil Fruit users' was idiotic." A voice rang out.

Looking left and right, the group couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"Above!" Matthias pointed. Looking up, a figure seemed to be drifting to the ground, a jacket flapping wildly behind him. The man landed gracefully and tilted his fedora up. All in all, the man looked just official with his pinstripe suit, although his jacket was hanging around his shoulders while his arms were not in the sleeves.

The man lifted his hands to reveal a pair of pistols. Before anyone could react, he fired. However, bullets weren't fired, but small darts. The darts hit Gouki and Mist before they had time to react, while Mavrik smashed the two fired at him and Matthias aside with his sword. Diego managed to duck in time while Marston fired his pistol, shooting the dart from the sky.

"Shit... sea stone..." Mist cursed. "The tips are buried in." Mist looked back to the man.

"I am the Mayor of Industry Isle, Fayez." Fayez said from under the lip of his hat. "You will be arrested here, devil fruit fools. Everyone, get them."

"Don't hurt these people." Mist growled, stopping Mavrik who was getting ready to slice people up. "Run! We'll meet back at the hole." With that, Mist darted off, unable to turn into his cloak, and disappeared down an alleyway.

"Pah..." Mavrik ducked as a figure attempted to kick him, and grabbed Matthias' arm. "Come on." Mavrik pulled Matthias along as the two disappeared as well.

Diego ran with Gouki, who, despite being unable to use his fruit was still physically fast. This left Marston, who had reacted slightly slower.

"Ah, goddamn." Marston holstered his guns and ducked, avoiding two swords slicing over his head. He pushed with his legs and ran down an alleyway, following the direction Mist went.

"You first!"

Marston glanced behind to see Fayez close behind, gracefully sprinting fast. Marston turned back forward, increasing in speed, but almost cursed at the sight of the fence blocking his way. Instead of stopping, Marston kicked up to the wall, kicked off the wall and cleared the fence, his legs almost touching the top. Marston landed quickly but quickly turned down another alley at the sight of three of the masked men. He turned to see a huge figure, seemingly made of fat. The figure was short, but easily triple the width of Marston, layered with fat.

"Get outta my way." Marston shouted, aiming to jump over the figure.

"Ogrim destroy!" Came the reply, and before Marston knew it a fist slammed hard into his gut. Marston came to a stop fast, blood spitting from his mouth. Somehow, the sharp-shooter stayed standing, stumbling back slightly feeling as if a crater had been dug into his stomach. He looked up to see two fists in an 'axe-handle' position slam into his skull.

Marston was knocked clean out, falling to the floor in a heap.

**XXX**

In the complete opposite direction, Matthias and Mavrik were running in a straight line. Mavrik was smashing holes through buildings, so the inconvenience of 'dead-ends' didn't affect the two.

"Been a while since we had this much fun, eh?" Mavrik laughed, patting Matthias on the back as they ran, bursting through a building into another alleyway.

"Yes, 'fun'." Matthias rolled his eyes, when the same eyes widened. "Watch out!"

"Hehehe... I'm ba~ck!" The gleeful voice belonged to none other than Raphael who was standing in an alleyway.

"I thought you fled with your tail between your legs." Mavrik snarled, still sprinted. "We don't have time to fight right now."

"Plans change..." Raphael hissed, and extending his arms lightning fast. With his gangly arms, he easily touched both sides of the alley. Before Mavrik and Matthias knew it, they slammed straight into the arms neck first with enough force to make them spin in a full circle before collapsing to the floor.

Raphael slammed the palm of his left hand into Mavrik's chest first. Instantly Mavrik fell limp, his eyes not even moving. Raphael turned around, his grin making him seem more like a skeleton than ever before. Matthias was getting up, and saw his captain limp on the floor.

"Mavr-" Matthias called out in panic, but was cut off as Raphael's left fist slammed straight into his nose. Matthias was driven into a wall, cracks bursting upwards.

"You're coming with us. Now, nighty-night... Hehehe..." Raphael's voice was the only one Matthias heard as he drifted into darkness, feeling completely drained of energy.

**XXX**

Diego and Gouki heard the sound of Raphael.

"We got to help the-" Diego started, but was pulled back by Gouki.

"Woah there, sunshine. Our safety comes first. They are not in our crew, and we are _not _jeopardising our mission to safe their asses. With you unable to use your fruit for whatever reason, and me with sea stone in me, I'm not sure we can go against Raphael. He has some kind of devil fruit... I experienced that one."

Diego grit his teeth. "I guess your rig-"

"You shouldn't be worried about Raphael..." A high, sinister voice called out. "He's a piss-poor son of a bastard and a fuckin' coward."

"Huh." Gouki managed to bring his sword up to block a sword which swung down at him. However, the sword didn't do anything, as the stranger's sword sliced straight through the blade.

A man completely covered in scars with spiky purple hair, a gold-trimmed black vest and grey shorts stood in front of them, an evil grin and an even eviler stare coming from his slitted eyes.

"Now fuck off, courtesy of me, Rex Liger." Rex pulled his other hand up, which had a pistol in it. Firing, Rex caught Diego straight in the stomach. Surprised by a swordsman using a pistol, Diego was hit square in the stomach. He slumped to his knees, before falling over.

"Diego!" Gouki turned his head, right at the wrong moment. Rex thrust his sword, piercing Gouki's arm against the wall. Gouki let out a gasp of pain, looking at the blade piercing his arm. Looking back at Rex, Gouki's head was suddenly slammed backwards as Rex thrust his own head forward. Slumped down, half-unconscious, Gouki let out a groan and looked up at the attacker.

"I'd love to kill you, fuckin' weak-ass. But my orders stand." Rex slammed his pistol into Gouki's other arm, and fired again. This time, Gouki let out a scream of pain as the pain nearly made him black out. "I'll just leave it at this." Rex slammed his knee high and hit underneath Gouki's ribs. The pain was so blinding that Gouki fell to the floor, his arm ripping through the sword. He collapsed to the floor, completely defeated.

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Trust: - **

**Being the only one not attacked, Mist disguises himself and explores the 'Business District'. Here he finds a reality to the previous story he had faked. Corruption is indeed abound in the Isles, and it most definitely IS real. Will Mist help those who ask him, or will his focus simply be on the mission. And who the heck does that girl remind him of...?**


	45. An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! Yay, let's flesh out Mist a bit more, shall we? Read on & of course Review! **

Mist ducked back into the doorway as he watched a woman run past, evidently searching for someone. Searching for him, Mist guessed.

"You can't beat me in evasion, whether I have my powers or not." Mist muttered to himself, smirking, before opening the door and sliding into the room.

Mist had been forced to flee over one of the bridges leading to the other isles, since the hole in the wall was blocked by the men in masks. Now on what he assumed was the Business Isle, Mist was in one of the many tall buildings that filled this isle.

Following a quick scan around the building's first floor, Mist found no one was currently there. He did find a cupboard full of clothes, and pulled on some baggy clothes discarded at the bottom of the cupboard. On a stand in the same room were a number of wigs. Sighing, Mist grabbed a dark brown wig over his bald head, covering the distinctive number on his cheek, the hair going down to his neck. Looking in a nearby mirror, Mist sighed again.

"Never was one for disguises..." Mist made sure that his cloak and hood couldn't be seen in the clothes he wore, before exiting the building and walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

Where Leniency Isle had small buildings and a lot of them, Business Isle was made of much taller buildings in a lower frequency. Mist could only count twenty tall buildings, and a few other buildings were lined around the isle. Two giant arches indicated the entrance to the two other Isles, one leading to Leniency Isle and the other to an Isle with huge blocks of stone with smoke bursting from the top. Mist could only assume they were factories of some kind. Perhaps the Industry Isle that Fayez led?

Mist only took these in briefly, as he was searching for a specific building. Either the tallest, or the most important looking. After a few minutes of searching, he came upon a white stoned building surrounded by the masked men.

"Score." Mist blinked at the sight of the building, and walked towards it. He veered to the side heading towards one of the many alleyways, and suddenly pulled one of the masked men in the alley. Before the masked man knew what had happened, he was tied and gagged in the darkest corner of the alley. Mist walked out of the alley, now disguised as one of the masked men, blending in easily with the others.

Walking towards the main door, Mist was stopped by slightly larger men, with masks emblazoned with fiery designs.

"Where do you think you're going, lackey?" One of the men growled.

Thinking quickly, Mist crossed his arms. "I have captured one of the escapees."

"Oh? Where is he then?" The men were sceptical.

"I am not going to bring him here where anyone can gain credit for the capture." Mist leaned forward. "You know how hard it is to get ahead. Since everyone wear's the same thing, anyone could act like me and get the credit."

"True..."

"I just want to tell the Mayor where I've stored the guy. I'll be in and out in a flash."

"Yeah, well, you know what happens when you lie. Go on in."

Smiling under his mask, Mist walked through the doors into a grand hallway. Two stairways led up towards a pair of golden doors. These looked important, so Mist climbed the stairs and grasped the handle when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

"He took a group of my Masks, and tried to go after those pirates! My Masks!" A voice full of anger hissed.

"Well, we knew Fayez was paying off your Masks." A feminine voice, but male, said in response. "After all, haven't you got spies in his forces?"

"Yeah, although his forces are cowards. He had to resort to using my Masks to do his dirty work. He obviously thinks that he's some kind of 'leader'. Pah." The sound of a cigarette being smoked stopped the conversation for a moment. "Well, no matter Thrush, we have a plan don't we?"

"Assuming it still stands, Ray."

"Of course it does. Me and you, we'll take control of the rest of the isles. We'll get rid of Fayez, Snyle and Adrian."

"Of course, well, I need to do some paperwork." Mist was prepared for the door to open, but the sound of wings getting fainter surprised him. Shaking his head, Mist turned around right into a female with raven hair which was tied into a long braid down her back reaching her waist. She fell backwards almost towards the stairs, but Mist lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, his mask falling off in the process.

Immediately, both Mist's and the Woman's eyes widened.

"Ariana?" Mist said in surprise, not believing what he was seeing.

"Lewis?" The woman, Ariana, replied, blinking rapidly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Both said at the same time. Realising what had happened, the both blushed.

"Uh... can you put me down." Ariana said meekly, referencing to the fact that she was still balanced towards the stairs in Mists hands.

"Sure, sure..." Shaking his head, Mist pulled Ariana up and rubbed his head. "What..." Mist tried to form a sentence, but he was feeling numb.

"Why...?" Ariana was equally numb, the words leaving her mind.

Mist closed his eyes for a moment, when he felt a smooth hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes again, he saw Ariana with tears in her own eyes.

"I thought you died, Lewis... I thought you were killed by the crazy man with that horrible scar..."

Feeling his own eyes going wet, Mist rubbed the back of his head again. "I thought you were killed by the bandits... I killed them to avenge you..."

"I-I'm still alive and kicking... to be honest I thought I died..." Ariana rubbed her eyes. "But even so Lewis, I thought that as your wife you'd come and rescue me!"

"And as your husband, I thought you were dead..." Mist licked his lips. "This is way too much of a surprise..."

"You're telling me..." Ariana let out a small laugh. "You were always the mysterious sneak-and-kill type."

Chuckling as well, Mist pulled Ariana into a hug. "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting the person I was meant to assassinate to punch me so hard that you broke practically all my bones."

"Touching conversation and all," A voice hissed, when Mist and Ariana both felt an intense pressure on their necks, almost as if they were strangled. "But you'll answer me now."

"Sh-Shor..." Mist sputtered, managing to turn his head when he saw a man perched on the banister, most definitely not Shorai. The man had silver spiky hair, ice blue eyes and light, almost pure white skin like a ghost. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket on top. A silver belt with a lightning bolt buckle held up navy shorts with red stripes down the sides. Finally, a pair of silver trainers, adorned with yellow lightning bolts, were on his feet.

"Tell me where to find Adrian Katsu on these Isles... If you don't know..." The man pointed his head back towards the now open doorway. Managing to see despite being strangled by the force, Mist saw that all the guards were now on the floor. Mist was surprised at the speed the man must have taken them down. "You'll become like them. Do you know where he is?"

"Not a very good intro...duction..." Ariana snarled, and before the man could do anything she managed to throw her fist toward the man's chest. The moment the fist impacted his shirt, a huge shockwave was propelled outwards, smashing through the banister and sending the man flying straight out of a large square window, which shattered upon impact and sent him out towards the square outside.

Free of the force, Ariana and Mist let out gasps, before straightening up.

"Looks like he wants to fight..." Ariana said, stretching her right arm. "Been a while since I've had to fight something. We'll have to talk later, Lewis."

"Of course." Mist nodded. "I want to know what the hell that man's devil fruit is." Looking towards Ariana, Mist smiled. "Been a while since we've fought together as a married couple."

"Damn straight." Ariana nodded. "Let's go deal with this trash!"

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Trust:- **

**Mist and Ariana, Husband and Wife, go out to fight the strange man. Unfortunately, the fight doesn't last long as the man realises that they aren't native to the isles. Making an offer the man can't refuse, Mist demands an explanation and an identity...**

**Meanwhile, Mavrik wakes up to experience a sight which makes his blood boil. With rage he hasn't felt for many years, Mavrik fights to find his sword and to deal punishment to those that captured him. **


	46. Rage of a Slayer

**A/N: Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! I seem to be getting the hang of updating longer chapters, so hears the almost 3000 long chapter. Read on! **

The man who was looking for Adrian Katsu blinked slightly, looking left and right to realise that he was lying down. Groaning, he sat up to see the window he had smashed through, and just then he realised that he was almost fifty feet from where he was first standing on the banister.

"So... care to give up peacefully or do you want to fight?"

Bending his neck to look ahead of him, the man spotted the man in Masks uniform and the woman who had punched him.

"Look at him. I thought he'd have more from his 'big talk' from earlier." Adriana smirked, pulling a long pair of black gloves on. "What do you think, Lewis?"

"Call me Mist, would you?" Mist said, pulling his cloak out from under his disguise and pulling his hood over his head, shadowing it.

"Do you still like that nickname?" Ariana looked incredulous. "Weren't those childhood nicknames we used when were eleven? I was Fog and you were Mist. I... oh..." Ariana suddenly blushed and grew meek. "So... you still wanted to remember me..."

"Of course." Mist replied, before glancing to the man, who had stood up. "Have you got an answer?"

Glaring at Mist, the man cracked his knuckles. "You think you're big just because you surprised me?"

"I think I'll take that as a fight then. Perfect." Ariana smirked and sprinted forward. The man quickly brought both hands up, fingers spread wide. For a moment Ariana slowed, but then burst outwards at greater speed. Swinging her arm, she slammed it into the man's ribs.

The man gasped, a small amount of blood spitting out of his mouth as he was propelled to the side, rolling across the ground and hitting a wall. Coughing, the man climbed to his knees and turned his hands. "It is amazing that you managed to surprise me twi-" The man was suddenly cut off as Ariana appeared in front of him, slamming her fist underneath the man's ribcage. Another spurt of blood burst of the man's mouth as the sheer force of the attack smashed him through the wall and out the other side of the house.

On the other side of the house, the man coughed, somehow climbing to his feet despite the fact that his ribs were almost certainly fractured, if not broken. Blood dribbling down his lips, he turned to Ariana, who was walking through the hole. Mist walked beside her, his arms crossed.

"I think that it's _amazing_ that you survived three of my punches." Ariana said, coming closer to the man. "I wonder if a fourth will be enough to loosen your lips?"

Growling, the man raised one hand, pointing at Ariana. From behind him, a chunk of wall detached and threw itself at Ariana. Ariana simply punched it out of the air, essentially reducing the stone to dust. Narrowing his eyes, the man threw his right hand upwards, the floor under Ariana suddenly shooting upwards. Ariana back flipped off of the rising rock into a corridor just before it smashed into the roof. The man clenched his fist, and the two walls on either side of Ariana suddenly closed fast. Ariana extended both hands and the rock stopped suddenly as her hands made contact. Stretching her arms outwards, Ariana pushed the wall back outwards.

"I wonder what power you have." Mist tapped his chin. "Tell us who you are and what your power is."

"No way!" The man ran at Mist, throwing a fist at the cloaked man. Mist sighed and raised his forearm, blocking the punch and throwing his own fist towards the man's head. The man tilted his head left and jammed his knee upwards. Using his free hand, Mist pushed down the knee and slammed his head forward, catching the man off guard. The man stumbled backwards, disorientated, and turned to see Ariana charging towards him. The man tried to raise his arms but Ariana tackled into him. Ariana continued to sprint with the man on her shoulder. She burst through one wall, and continued onwards with a shout.

Mist sighed, putting a hand on one side of his face as he watched Ariana disappear in a burst of dust as she continued to slam through walls. "I said not to kill him..." Mist shook his head and started to walk through the Ariana shaped holes to catch up to her.

**XXX**

The screams were the first things which woke Mavrik. Sharp and clear, Mavrik winced as he opened his eyes to disperse the screams. He hated hearing them in his sleep, nevertheless when he was unconscious. Never one to be groggy after sleeping, Mavrik quickly registered that he was shackled to the wall behind him, his long arms stretched up above him. Riesen Hackbeil was nowhere to be seen, neither was Matthias or any of his other allies. The small room only had one doorway. Mavrik squinted to look through the doorway to see a man on a table in an opposite room, with a man dressed in scrubs and a facemask standing over him with a scalpel.

Mavrik registered the ruffled brown hair and blue eyes, and almost instantly a vein pulsed in his forehead. "Matthias!" Mavrik shouted, drawing the attention of the man in scrubs. The man grinned under his mask and tapped his scalpel lightly against Matthias' cheek, taunting Mavrik. Mavrik's eyes twitched as the man spun the scalpel, showing off, on his fingers before placing on Matthias' chest. "Oh... you dare!" Mavrik shouted. "If you touch a hair on his head!"

The man in the mask just let out a laugh. "What will you do? You are nice and shackled." From the other room, the man laughed again and pressed the scalpel down onto Matthias' bare chest, drawing blood.

Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound as Mavrik's muscles tightened and he pulled forward with a roar. The shackles didn't snap, but the wall behind him completely collapsed. His hands still in chains, Mavrik sprinted forward through the doorway and jumped up on the table Matthias was standing on. Before the man in scrubs could respond, Mavrik was already behind him, hooking the chain around his neck. Wrapping the chain around the man's neck, Mavrik pulled it tight.

For a moment the man struggled, but soon his air was cut off and he slumped in Mavrik's arm. Dropped the now dead body, Mavrik let out a breath to see Matthias' eyes flickering open. "Matthias..." Mavrik sounded relieved, placing a hand on the younger man's arm. "You're fine... thank god..."

"Mavrik? Why are you shackled? Where are we?" Matthias tried to comprehend his surroundings when a shaking caused dust to fall from the roof. "What was that?"

"Let's go find out." Mavrik wrenched his arms apart, easily breaking the chain. He handed the chain to Matthias as he climbed off the table. "Use this as a weapon. I know hand-to-hand isn't your expertise."

Matthias tested the weight of the chain. "Okay... let's go."

"I want to smash that Raphael's face in... I wonder where is..." Mavrik clenched his gloved hands. "And I want Riesen Hackbeil too... gah, to think that the Captain of the Slayer Pirates was caught off guard like that..."

**XXX**

"Uuh... Ariana... you do realise that I told you to _not to kill him_, yes?" Mist rubbed the back of his head as he faced Ariana, who was sitting cross-legged on the back of the man, who was completely unconscious.

"It's fine. He's breathing." Ariana waved it off.

"Well, it's good to know you haven't lost your touch." Mist crossed his arms.

"I didn't just sit around doing nothing since you disappeared with that scarred guy."

"Oh?"

"Well, I took up a job with the Marines..." Ariana shrugged.

"The Marines?" Mist exclaimed, surprised.

"Not in terms of military force. I'm a journalist, as of the moment." Ariana grinned. "Currently, I'm investigating claims about corruption across the five isles. I was going to retrieve a bug I placed when I bumped into you. Every now and again, I'm forced to use my power."

"Get... off..."

"Hmm?" Ariana looked down to see that the man was red-faced. "Oh, sorry." Jumping off the man, he let in a deep breath and sat up.

"Look." Mist started, interrupting the man as he started to speak. "I want to know your power and your name."

"I told you, I am not going to tell you."

"What if I help you to find Adrian Katsu?" Mist suddenly said.

The man blinked. "You... want to help me...?"

"He's your dad, isn't he?" Ariana pointed out.

"What? You... how..." The man sputtered, flustered.

"You dropped this." Ariana showed a picture, which was of a young boy holding hands with a man and woman. The woman was no doubt the boy's mother, while the man's face had a hole burnt through it. "I'm going to guess, and you can tell me whether I'm correct. Your dad must have abandoned you, or did something to you and your mother. Now, acting the part of a revenge-driven hero, you want to find your father either for answers or just generally to kill him."

The man sighed. "Ah... well, you're obviously no normal people. I doubt you're native to the isles. My name is Arashi. Before I talk about anything else though, you said you wanted to help me. Why? And how can I trust you? _Why_ should I trust you?"

"Simple." Mist kneeled down in front of Arashi. "I myself have had many problems with my father. In fact, he was cause of much misery of my life. He forced me to be something I didn't want to be. If I denied his word he would... dispose of me. Some call me a cold man, but I am merely reclusive. In matters of parental conduct, I get annoyed. Some father's deserve to suffer for what they put their sons through. If you tell me what your father has done, I will try my utmost to help you." Mist narrowed his eyes. "It's one of the few things that I can confidently say without fear, and one of the only things I cannot ignore, no matter my mission."

"Mist..." Ariana said quietly.

"Even if you say that." Arashi looked away. "I can't just trust you because of that."

Mist chuckled, leaning back on his haunches. He smiled wide, and looked up to the sky. "It's not often I get happy just like this... well, Arashi, you remind of me of, well, me when I was younger. It's a bit weird for me, but I feel like I can trust you." Mist scratched his chin. "I can't really do much to make you trust me, but I have a lead. You can decide whether you want to tell me what you know after. Me and a group of my allies recently had a fight with two pirates from a crew entitled The Sin Pirates. A man appeared to take them away, and his ally called him 'Adrian'. I don't know whether this is your father, but I have business with the Sin Pirates anyway. Come with me, and you can find out whether this Adrian is your father or not."

**XXX**

"Captain, are you sure you know where you're going?" Matthias panted as he was physically dragged by his Captain down multiple corridors. Because of Mavrik's long legs, the shorter Matthias was having a hard time to keep up.

"Yes. I can hear them." Mavrik simply said, before suddenly skidding to a halt. In front of them was a large metal door. "Quite a good underground base they have down here. I'd say that it was underneath the ruins of Crown Island." Mavrik placed his hand against the door as Matthias took a deep breath.

"Whose underground base is it, though?" Matthias asked.

"I would guess whoever Raphael and that Jerry belong to." Mavrik brought his hand back, and slammed it forward to smash the door wide open. As soon as the door swung open a barrage of bullets was shot, one hitting Mavrik in the shoulder and the other hitting Matthias in the side. The dust cleared from the opening of the door to reveal a line of men with rifles pointing at Mavrik and Matthias. At the head of this line was a man with blonde dreadlocks a gold hoops pierced in both ears. He wore white vest, with the sleeves separated by a gap only attached by leather straps. A tomahawk hung on his hip, while a second tomahawk was in his hand.

"Shoot!" The man shouted, and a second barrage of bullets was shot. Mavrik quickly ducked, dragging Matthias down with him. Looking behind the line, Mavrik could spot Riesen Hackbeil on a stand at the far back of the room. He glanced to his arm to see the bullet had just glanced him, and started to speak.

"Right, Matthias, let's..." Mavrik turned to Matthias and froze. Matthias was pale, holding his belly while blood bled out in a crimson puddle. "Matthias?"

'_You need to take care of him. He's next in line. He is beyond important for us, Mavrik. If he's harmed, don't hold back.'_

_ 'You mean... use Riesen Hackbeil as it's meant to be used?'_

_ 'Yes. Allow them to use you.'_

_ 'I see. I will protect him with my life.' _

"Captain... looks like I got hit..." Matthias let out a grim laugh. "What a pathetic-"

"Don't you say anything, Matthias." A vein throbbed on Mavrik's forehead as he stood up slowly. "You stay right there and stay awake." Mavrik grabbed his bandana from around his jaw and pulled it down so it was around his neck and revealing the stark white scars. Unzipping his vest as well, Mavrik raised his right hand. "Which person shot my crewmate?"

"Hehe... Like we know." The man in blonde dreadlocks laughed. "Does it matter?"

"Either one of you dies, or all of you die." Mavrik said with eerie calmness. "So, who was it?"

"Commander Ford..." One of the men with rifles was shaking. "We should-" The man was cut off as a Tomahawk swiped across his neck, and the man's head went rolling. Lee Ford pulled his other Tomahawk out.

"We have no need for people who get intimidated so easily. Fire!" Lee swung both his Tomahawks down to signify for everyone to fire.

Instead of ducking, Mavrik clenched his hand. From behind the group, Riesen Hackbeil shot forward towards Mavrik as if drawn to him. Mavrik caught the hilt and positioned the sword to block all the bullets. With his face covered by the flat of his sword, Mavrik's voice was menacing. "I gave you a chance to save your lives. You will have to apologise to any relations in the next world. But anyone who harms my crewmates..." A red aura suddenly burst from Mavrik's feet, spreading upwards like electric around him. His scars started to glow red, while his eyes turned pitch black. "Dies." The last word echoed, as if multiple people were speaking.

"What...?" Lee stepped backwards slightly out of the sheer pressure.

"C-Captain?" Matthias said weakly, looking confused.

"_Fest auf ihr Fleisch, Riesen Hackbeil!_" Mavrik suddenly disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind the group. All but Lee were cut down, blood bursting from their chests.

"Woah..." Lee turned around to see Mavrik swinging the sword with both hands grasped on the hilt. Mavrik swung the sword in a wide circle, creating a line of red. Lee tried to back away and move, but he was frozen in place.

"_Ich rufe die Geister des Lichts und der Finsternis,_" Mavrik said, almost in a chant. A five pronged stair appeared inside the circle. ",_aus der Holle und Himmel._" The star starting to spin, until it was a blur. Lee's eyes could only watch as Mavrik continued to speak. "_Entsorgen Sie diesen Mann mit all deiner Kraft._" The star suddenly stopped. In the middle of the star a light started to glow. "_Explodieren!_"

**Moves: **

**Fest auf ihr Fleisch, Riesen Hackbeil! **

_**Feast on their Flesh, Riesen Hackbeil! **_

**Ich rufe die Geister des Lichts und der Finsternis, aus der Holle und Himmel. Entsorgen Sie diesen Mann mit all deiner Kraft. Explodieren!**

_**I call upon the spirits of light and darkness, from heaven and hell. Dispose of this man with all your strength. Explode! **_

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Trust:- **

**Marston, Diego and Gouki find themselves captive in the same room. With Gouki suddenly taken away, Marston and Diego have to escape in order to find another crewmate that has been taken away. However, the walls soon rip apart and they are forced to fight a man they thought was their ally...**

**Till then! **


	47. The First Casualty

**A/N: - Right, Super sorry for the delay! Blame the internet dying due to an unpaid bill. The bad news continues *sigh*, as I'll be going to my grandma's who doesn't have internet. So that means that I won't be updating until around Tuesday (probably). Read and Review on!**

"Heh... heh... phew..." Attacura panted, sure he would be sweating if he could. Sitting cross-legged in a river that ran through a rift in the Industry Isle, Attacura had finally evaded his pursuers. If there was one thing he didn't like about himself, it was his size. While it was perfect for his training with the King Fishmen, he was way too easy to spot. It was hard to lose those that followed him, simply because he couldn't just squeeze through alleyways like humans. In the end, he had to sprint through a factory, double back and dive into the river, before zooming downstream.

He had been under the water for the better part of twenty minutes, wandering when the best time to surface would be. He also realized one of the bad things about wearing a suit. It got completely drenched and hung off his body. With a sigh, Attacura ripped off the shirt and jacket and kicked off his shoes. However, he did keep the trousers and tie, which hung loosely around his neck. His glasses had fallen off in one of the factories littering the isle.

Attacura put a finger on his chin as he thought about his options. He couldn't just arrive back on land; no matter what disguise he had he would still be spotted due to his size. The river just ran down on either side of the isle, so the river didn't lead anywhere.

Suddenly, Attacura let out a laugh and smacked his palm on his forehead. _Of course! _Smirking, Attacura shook his head as he remembered what one of the King Fishmen had said to him.

'_A common weakness, while a strength as well, is our size. It makes it hard to avoid detection, as well as to reconnaissance. So, we developed a technique. Do you know what makes up a fishman body? No? Well, we are more muscle and fat than bones. In fact, are bones are fairly small and absorbent. In the next lesson, you will learn two things. First, we shall teach you how to alter your outer shape around the frame of your skeleton. You will be able to become thin, large, to an extent of course. The second lesson is using this technique down to our bones. Since our bones are softer than humans, we can squeeze and compress them to alter our size. If successful, we can sufficiently walk around human size. It might even be useful for you being on a ship, Attacura.'_

"I'm already forgetting my lessons..." Attacura shook his head, ashamed. "I didn't go and learn all those things for nothing." Attacura closed his eyes and his body grew tense. With a faint hissing sound, and a lot of bubbles, Attacura's large 30 foot tall height shrank down to a useful six foot, while his broad chest compressed rapidly. Opening his eyes, Attacura was now human size, although his muscles, especially his chest and arms, were still rather large. Swimming up, Attacura burst out of the water and landed on both feet. For a moment he wobbled and tried to get his balance. One of the things he couldn't get used to was the change of perception. The area of vision was so different, making it much harder to fight. But at least he could move around in relative comfort.

Walking down the long grey streets, Attacura glanced at the civilians. They were all dressed in grey jumpsuits, with some kind of gas masks. They didn't even look at Attacura, but disappeared into one of the many factories that were emitting massive plumes of grey smoke.

Attacura turned a corner when a massive vibration shook through the district. Losing his balance, Attacura fell to one knee and watched in amazement as cracks sliced across the street and the factories. Windows smashed as they shook in their frames, and one pillar of a factory crumbled into large chunks of rocks, falling towards Attacura.

Attacura quickly climbed to his feet and smashed the rocks to dust with his fists. Then, the vibrations stopped. Looking around slowly, Attacura shivered. Cracks were completely covering practically every building and the entire road he was standing on. Then, a large roar like a great beast was heard. From underneath his feet, the road started to collapse. Jumping back in surprise, the floor started falling behind him.

"Ah!" Gasping in surprise, Attacura's leg fell downwards. Before he knew it, Attacura pitched headfirst into the large hole that had been made. He fell for a few seconds, although it felt much longer. As if in slow motion, he watched rocks around him fall, drains leaking water, and over underground construction. Then he hit something below him with a crash, back-first. Attacura's mouth opened in silent surprise, before more rocks collapsed in on him from above. Factories crumbled and fell in the hole, burying Attacura.

**XXX**

At the sound of the collapse, Mist, Ariana and Arashi stopped walking. Mist frowned.

"What was that?" Ariana asked, looking worried. "That sounded big..."

"Does it matter?" Arashi questioned, slightly irritated. "You've already detoured from my father."

"I told you, we haven't detoured." Mist sighed. "I said that we overheard the mayors talking, and they also mentioned an 'Adrian'. The mayor Adrian will be easier to investigate first."

"Although, you can check out that, can't you? It sounded like it came from the Industry Isle." Ariana said.

"Stop assuming what I can do." Arashi responded, but shrugged. "But I can check it out. I suppose I may as well." Arashi closed his eyes and placed his hands palm down directed towards the floor. Then he started to rise, his feet lifting off the floor. It was only a few moments before he was floating high up in the air. Opening his eyes, Arashi turned around. "Woah!" Arashi's eyes widened before he suddenly flailed in the air. He dropped like a stone, but quickly regained balance and lowered himself carefully to the floor.

"Why'd you fall?" Ariana asked.

"I have to concentrate." Arashi said. "And where the Industry Isle used to be shocked me."

"'Used to be?" Mist questioned.

"Well, there happens to be a giant hole." Arashi blinked. "Like a sinkhole."

"Hmm..." Mist stroked his chin. "We're going to make a detour, Arashi. It's my job to check out things like this."

**XXX**

"Heh... heh... heh..." With a groan, a large slab of rock was pushed sideways. It fell down, joining the mass of rubble and boulders. "Matthias... you okay...?" Mavrik groaned, his muscles filled with pins and needles. Mavrik's face was pulsing dull red after every few seconds. His scars had reopened as if they had never scarred in the first place, and blood was running down his chest and neck. Spitting blood to the side, Mavrik placed a hand on a motionless Matthias' chest. "Hey, kid..."

"Urgh..." Matthias suddenly coughed and rolled to the side, spitting out dust. He rolled back and looked to Mavrik. "Ca-Captain... what did... what happened..."

Mavrik chuckled weakly. "I used some of my power, is all. Stuff that most of the crew haven't experienced. Be a good boy and don't say anything to them when we next meet them." Mavrik groaned as he pulled himself up on Riesen Hackbeil. The sword itself was shining from sheer heat. Red covered through it, although the handle was cool enough for Mavrik to lean on. Mavrik walked slowly forward, dragging Riesen Hackbeil behind him. He glanced down to spot the remains of Lee Ford, who, somehow, was still alive. However, he was missing everything below a diagonal line from left shoulder to hip. His left arm was missing, while cuts ran up his remaining arm, torso and head.

"W-Wh-Wha..." Lee sputtered, blood dripping from his lips. "Y-y-you... I want... you... what you... got..."

Curling his lips in distaste, Mavrik lifted his foot and slammed it down hard on Lee's face, silencing the Sin Pirate crewmember. Pulling his foot up from the mass of skull and brain matter, Mavrik walked back towards Matthias and helped him up. "Let's find you some help... We'll have to be discrete."

"Discrete...?" Matthias raised an eyebrow with a faint smile. "You call this discrete..."

Mavrik shrugged. "Well, near enough, huh. Well, I may have just destroyed a whole isle. Let's scram before the authorities get here."

**XXX**

"He what?" Rick Jermaine said lowly, his left eye twitched. "Repeat that."

"Lee Ford, sharpshooter and lookout of the Sin Pirates, has been killed." Repeated Drew McKnight, a blonde woman with long legs and a large chest. Her usual seductive smile was in a frown. "The one known as Mavrik broke out from his bonds and rescued his own crewmate, Matthias. Lee Ford then proceeded to confront these pirates. Using an unspecified power, Mavrik not only killed him and a number of our smaller allies, he destroyed almost all of the Industry Isle."

"This Mavrik dared attack my crewmate..." Jermaine stood up, leaning on his walking stick. "I consider this an act of war between pirates." Sneering, Jermaine reached towards a Den Den Mushi on his desk.

"To be perfectly honest, sir, I believe we started the 'war' when we captured him."

"I don't care about your honesty." Jermaine growled. "I was never going to kill him, but hand him over to the marines for some extra money. Now I want his blood at my boots." Jermaine picked up the receiver on the Den Den Mushi. "Ogrim. I need you to hunt down Mavrik and Matthias. You know what they look like. Do not take them lightly." Placing the received down, Jermaine turned back to Drew. "How is Jerry getting on with Gouki?"

"Gouki Riosho is in stable condition after getting attacked by Rex. Diego Faulkner is the same. Gouki Riosho has been judged to be able to come before you tomorrow."

"Good." Jermaine smirked and glanced to the side, where Reaper was hunched and unconscious. "I need him in the best of health for our family reunion." Jermaine walked around the desk and quickly pulled Drew in with one arm, planting a rough kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he walked through the door. "I want to talk with the rest of the crew. Come."

Drew nodded, licking her lips with her smile back. "Yes sir."

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Trust:**

**Based entirely on the Sin Pirates, Rick Jermaine groups with his crew to explain the plan of action. **

**Till then! **


	48. Meeting of the Sin Pirates

**A/N:- Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review. Right, I'm finally back from internet-less grandma's, and can update again. **

**I have also decided that I will only be updating on either Saturday or Sunday (English time), since I have found myself actually going through a number of things before I decide on the final chapter. This way, it should mean more quality from me and a more enjoyable read for you. **

**Remember, your reviews help me improve!**

The Sin Pirates had been formed two weeks after Rick Jermaine, his real name he couldn't remember, was 'abandoned' by his brothers. He had wanted a pirate crew with the express goal of finding his brothers, and finding the reasons, and he still kept that to heart. While initially a crew of seven, Jermaine had hired the last member of his crew, Adrian Katsu, when the Sin Pirates first arrived at Five-Point Isles. As the mayor and seeing the potential, Adrian had met with Jermaine and arranged a base.

The base was far down, back on the mainland which was underwater now, on a series of hidden chambers that weren't flooded. The stone was far enough away that the Devil Fruit users, Raphael Jones, Drew McKnight, Jerry, and Jermaine and Katsu themselves that they didn't lose their powers. The chambers were big enough to accommodate Ogrim, the shooting range pleasing Lee Ford, and the training room making Rex Liger unexpectedly happy from his usual, angry self.

The Sin Pirates were so named for a specific reason. Jermaine had deliberately hunted those that represented a sin, the strongest of such people, and recruited them so that he could control them. Controlling someone with one main purpose was easy.

Greed was Raphael Jones, who always wanted and wanted and was happy to get and never gave anything away. While formerly living in a 'ghost town' of people he had killed, he had joined Jermaine because of the promise for more power and wealth than he could imagine.

Gluttony was no doubt the Chef of the Sin Pirates, Ogrim. With his past as a butcher and hunter, Ogrim was surprisingly quick for such a large man, and expectedly brutishly strong. Also expected was the stupidity, but he followed orders without questions.

Envy was anointed to Lee Ford, a cowardly man who hid behind his troops because he could never have what others had. He hated everyone no matter who simply because they were better than him. Lee's shooting abilities were sub-par, but they were his best abilities.

Drew McKnight was lust, and the only female in the group. Her body represented her sin, and she was never afraid to use it to her advantage. A self-professed spy, she had travelled from public to marines to pirates and back to marines, using her body to get ahead and get information. And while not as important as her lust, information was key to Drew.

The doctor, Jerry, was Sloth from the get-go. Asleep sixteen hours of the day and never seeming to have any energy, Jerry only joined the Sin Pirates because he loved to sleep on a hammock. Only Jermaine knew of Jerry's hidden potential.

Wrath was Rex Liger, who joined out of respect. A Bounty Hunter turned Pirate, Rex joined solely because Jermaine survived his attack. Rex still holds out on his past, however, and no one other than him knows what it entails.

Finally, Pride was anointed Adrian. He always had the sense about him, of being better than everyone and standing above them.

Rick Jermaine claimed that he was a combination of all in some way or another. He would show the sins of the brother, so he claimed.

In a far off chamber, specifically so his anger wouldn't affect anyone in the near vicinity, Rex pulled his sword from the wall with a hiss, gouging a hole. "He should let us kill those damn prisoners... we don't need 'em... well, other than Riosho, but we don't need the rest of 'em!" Rex pulled out his pistol and fired it at a training dummy, blowing the head to pieces of straw. "I want to kill 'em!"

"Oi, idiot."

"What?" Rex threw his sword, which lodged in the wall centimetres from Raphael's face. Raphael scowled, pulled the sword from the wall, and threw it back at Rex. Rex caught it by the handle and fired a bullet, but Raphael was already moving. Sprinting forward, Raphael threw a kick towards Rex. Rex ducked and prepared to shove his sword in Raphael's gut, but Raphael swung his leg down, slamming it on the top of Rex's head. Raphael sat on Rex's back, his left hand hovering over Rex's skull.

"Calm the hell down." Raphael snapped. "Jermaine has called a meeting."

"I'm not going."

"Don't make me drag your carcass. It's compulsory."

"I'd like to see you kill me."

"All it'll take is a hand to the face."

"I'll cut your fingers off! Hell..." Rex suddenly twisted his head and slammed his teeth on Raphael's fingers. "I'll bite 'em off!"

"Mmm... that tickles." Raphael licked his lips and wrenched his now bleeding fingers from Rex's mouth. Raphael stood back at put his hands up. "All right then, let's go at it! I'll drain you dry!"

"Drain me dry?" Rex jumped up and laughed. "I'll cut you ten ways to Sunday! Let's go!" Rex and Raphael charged each other, the former swinging his sword and the latter throwing a kick. Suddenly, in the middle of them appeared a middle-aged man, slamming his palms into each of their jaws. Rex flew backwards while Raphael's lanky form seemed to bend backward before he fell to his rear.

Dressed in odd garb, Adrian Katsu first glared at Rex leaning against the wall, and Raphael on his rear. He was wearing what seemed to be a Marines Uniform, only black with silver embellishments. His hair was silver, curving under his ears so a small flick stuck up on either side of his head.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Adrian growled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Jermaine will not wait for long."

"Screw it. I'm not going." Rex waved it away. "I'm sure whatever it is isn't important."

"Oh, but it is."

Three heads turned to the doorway, where Rick Jermaine was limping in, flanked by Drew, with Jerry yawning behind the both of them. Jermaine stopped in the middle of the room, and his crew surrounded him so they were in a circle around him.

"I will be giving orders, and you are to follow them to a T." Jermaine started. "You don't follow them, or you deny me, you will die where you stand. Now then, you may notice the absence of two of our fellow members. Lee Ford has been killed. War has now been declared on us, by a rival pirate named Mavrik."

"Oh! The one I captured?" Raphael licked his lips. "I want to see his blood... let me at him!"

"No. I sent Ogrim."

"Ogrim? The fat-ass?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Ogrim is not the strongest of us, but he knows how to draw out power. He's reliable in situations such as this. His job is simple. Find out the powers of Mavrik and Matthias, before making his way back here."

"And what if he cannot make it back here, Captain?" Drew asked.

"That is fine. He will drift to a sleep before he dies, and then Jerry will get the answers." Jermaine waved it off. "Now, your orders. Jerry, I want you to monitor Gouki and that Diego, to make sure they don't die on us. Rex, I'll punish you later for that, I told you not to injure them badly."

"They survived, didn't they?"

"Jerry, also keep an eye out for the alert from Ogrim. I have no doubt he will be defeated. Raphael, Rex, I want you to tea-"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Not happening."

"I'll kill him."

"I'll gut him."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Jermaine growled at the duo. "If needs be, don't consider it teamwork. Consider it a contest of who is the strongest."

"That's easy. Me."

"You? You're nothing but bones."

"And you're nothing but talk."

"Oh? Wanna try that?"

"Stop!" Jermaine snapped, clenching his knuckles. "I'll blow you to pieces if you're not careful. You will go together, _without fighting_¸ and hunt down either Attacura, the fishman, or the one known as Mist."

"Ahh... the ones that got away." Raphael licked his lips. "I suppose I can manage that."

"So, why do we need to go together?" Rex asked. "I'll take the fishman, Raphael can go for the cloak."

"No. I want both of you to put the pressure on either Mist or Attacura, together. Because both of them are strong."

"Strong? Pah." Rex spat.

"They both escaped. That is proof enough." Jermaine pointed out, which silenced Rex. "Right. Drew, I want to... recruit... Marston and Diego. After which, bring them to me."

"Yes, Captain."

"Finally, Adrian, I have some news for you."

"Oh?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Your son. It appears he is on the isles."

"Oh..." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "He escaped...? I suppose I knew since I could not find his body." Adrian cracked his knuckles. "Allow me to finish the job."

"No. At least, not yet." Jermaine said with narrowed eyes. "My sources tell me he will be coming close, and is investigating the mayor 'Adrian'. The moment he enters the main room, we'll be taking him in."

"What?"

"I want to give him the offer to join. To be one of us. He is filled with much Wrath."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Rex protested. "That's me, so he can fu-"

"There can be more than one." Jermaine said. "Besides, he will likely not join. I want to give him the chance."

"True... he may not know that it was me..." Adrian tapped his cheek. "I may be nice to make him into my own, and not that woman's..."

"Then it is decided. Now, remember your jobs. Rex, Raphael, go after either Attacura or Mist. Drew, deal with Diego and Marston. Jerry, monitor and heal Gouki and Diego. Adrian, come with me so I can make the offer. Dismissed!"

With a wave of his hand, the pirate crew quickly exited the room for their jobs. Jermaine grinned. "Soon... so very soon...


	49. Betrayel and Rescue

**Writer's block is seriously a bitch. This had to have been the worst I've ever had, since it was for all my stories. My brain just decided to give up. Well, I gotten past it and I really hope that the wait hasn't deterred you from my series. Please keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep enjoying. **

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 49 – Betrayal of a Loved one, Rescue of a Friend**

"Just because the Captain said we should work together doesn't mean I will." Rex snarled, fiddling with the strap holding his sword holster to his waist.

"Good. I'm not working with you either." Raphael cracked his knuckles. "I don't even want to 'compete' with you."

"In that case, who do you want to go after?"

"Oh, we will go after the same person." Raphael narrowed his eyes. "We'll deal with them in one move, and then that will be done."

"I just said I'm not working-"

"It's not working together. It's swinging our fists and swords. One hit, and we can go back to what we usually do."

"Why the Captain thinks we can just work together like that," Rex clicked his finger. "...I just don't know. What is he thinking?"

"About his brothers." Raphael replied as they walked around a corner. "About killing them. And us, no doubt."

"What?" Rex narrowed his eyes and glared at Raphael.

"Oh come on, are you seriously that idiotic?" Raphael raised an eyebrow. "You think the 'Sin Pirates' are gonna be sailing the seas and heading for One Piece? The Sin Pirates are solely for the recovery and destruction of Jermaine's brothers. With Reaper in captivity, Shanshouuo already dead, and Gouki now with us, it's almost over. I doubt he wants us to just go peacefully."

"Oh! I get it!" Rex grinned and licked his lips. "He plans on us fighting each other and finishing each other off! Of course, we're the strongest, so he'd want to let us deal with ourselves!" Rex cackled. "I say we go back and slice his head off. He thinks we're that stupid..."

Before Raphael could reply, there was a small sound as two figures landed in front of them. Mist raised his head, Ariana behind him. Straightening up, the King crossed his arms and looked to the two pirates. "We have been listening to your conversation for a while. Take me to Gouki Riosho and Rick Jermaine." Mist eyes darted between Raphael and Rex

The two pirates looked to each other, before barking with laughter simultaneously.

"You... want us... to take you?" Rex spat on the ground.

"If you won't take us, then surrender."

"Surrender?" Rex suddenly shot the pistol, which Mist just managed to dodge, the bullet hitting the wall behind him. "Sure. We surrender. Come closer."

Mist sighed, putting a hand on his face. "I wanted this mission to involve the least amount of fighting possible." Pulling his hand away, Mist cracked his knuckles. "But, no matter. I'll-" Mist was suddenly cut off as Ariana grabbed the top of his head with her hand. "Huh." Mist turned his head slightly when Ariana swung her free fist hard. It slammed into Mist's stomach with so much force a shockwave burst from Mist's back, his cloak fluttering as if in high wind. Mist gasped, hanging on Ariana's fist. Ariana sighed down at Mist, before slamming him face-first into the ground, knocking him clean out.

Ariana picked Mist up with ease and threw him over her shoulder, glancing at a surprised Rex and Raphael. "What are you guys looking like that for? Take me to your Captain."

"H-huh...?" Rex managed to say.

Raphael merely blinked, just as confused.

"Are you idiots?" Ariana sighed again and walked between the two pirates. "I want to join the Sin Pirates, and I've got an offering. Now, take me to your Captain."

**XXX**

"Yes sir. We are nearing the base now, it's on the next island. Ferina will be delivered in approximately two days. Did you remember your appointment? Good." James McInder put the receiver back on the Den Den Mushi and sighed. "You always forget the most important things..." Sighing, James adjusted the cap that was turned back on his head and tugged his scarf tighter around his neck before walking up some stairs and opening a hatch door. The PA to the Fleet Admiral of the marines shivered somewhat as snow burst fresh across his face. Flakes of snow stuck against his eyelashes and hair while small slivers of ice hung from his nose and mouth in an instant.

"Sir." A marine standing next to the mast saluted, but James waved him down.

"You don't need to 'sir' me. I'm not your superior." James glanced behind the marine to the top of the ships mast, where two thick wires trailed down from the upper beams down to the slim wrists of the 'Poison Scorpion' Ferina, member of Dragon Claw and main objective for Diego and his crew. Ferina's feet were just off the floor, while her red hair was covering her face. She still wore her white coat and normal clothes from back when she was taken from the battlefield at Alcatraz prison.

"What do you want?" The thirteen year old doctor – the youngest at that – sneered from under her hair at James.

"Merely wondering if you are ready to talk." James said, leaning against the side of the wall ahead of the mast.

"You're still going on about that?" Ferina raised an eyebrow. "You know full well that I had no involvement in the assassination of Sengoku."

"Oh, I think we're far enough away from stray ears to talk about the real reason we took you." James crossed his arms at Ferina. "Your mother."

"My mother?" Ferina blew her hair away from her eyes. "Haven't seen her since I was nine."

"That is true. At age seven you were taught by your mother about medicine and healing. You learned quickly."

"I did. What is your point?"

"The point is you may have not seen your mother in many years, but you have had contact, haven't you?"

"What are you talking abou-"

"The so-called 'Spirits', Ferina." James shook his head. "We know everything, but we have no concrete evidence. All you need to do is confess."

"Confess to what? Now you're irritating me." Ferina glared down at James.

"Are you seriously telling me that you spirits that were captured by Requiem. Hiro-Shu, Valerie Steel, Alexander Justice, Horatio, Baldemar and Erohebi, not to mention the deceased Devlin Idris, didn't all know each other?"

"You better be getting somewhere with this."

"You think it's all a coincidence?" James asked, straightening up. "Why is it only the group who are 'spirits'. It's not as if you are a different race, all of you are quite clearly human. But your spirits are not devil fruits, not these new injections, nothing."

"I've tried researching for years and found nothing." Ferina growled. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I-" James was suddenly cut off by a deep booming laugh.

"Pwahahaha! Haha! Hahahahaa...!"

"What?" Quickly pulled his cutlass from his hip, James looked to the other marines. "Get into positions and find the source of that-"

For the second time James was interrupted by the same booming voice. "_Ookami Giri!_" James turned around just as a blur sped past him. A pain like fire lit James' body up and something sharp sliced into his back. James fell to one knee as two more cut's followed, blood bursting from his back.

A man landed hard on the deck, wood splintering at his feet. With long black wild hair but a trimmed beard and a huge frame, the man looked intimidating. He sheathed the rather small in comparison fencing sword and raised a fist. "I would advise you get away from the girl." The man let out another laugh and slammed his fist hard into James' back, sending him down through the deck all the way, making a large hole. The man turned to Ferina and grasped the wires, easily breaking them with a clench of his fist. "Long time no see Ferina. I didn't think you would get captured like this."

"Wolfang?" Ferina gasped, evidently surprised. "Francis Wolfang?"

"That's me." Francis saluted with two fingers with a great big smile on his face. "We heard you were in a spot of trouble, and the others agreed that we should rescue a fellow spirit... well, I'm not a spirit, but you know the deal."

"Where... are they?" Ferina massaged her wrists and looked around.

"On the island. We had... well, we have a bit off a problem fighting a Shichibukai." Wolfang looked a bit sheepish.

"Woah, woah, Shichibukai!" Ferina's eyes widened. "Who?"

"The one who goes by 'Phoenix Mai', Mai Hioro." Wolfang stroked his beard.

"Why are you fighting a Shichibukai?"

"Well, Alexander wants to become a Shichibukai." Wolfang shrugged. "So we figured we'd hunt one down after getting you. It is a coincidence that the island you were heading to is the one where Hioro is. We can kill two birds with one stone."

**Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review. Please read and review. Without those I cannot improve. **


	50. Hunt for the Father, Arashi Attacks!

**Chapter 50 – Hunt for a Father, Arashi Attacks**

"Let me down at once! Let me down right now!" Marston growled between gritted teeth as Drew entered his small room where he was being kept captive.

"Mmm..." Drew smiled, striding towards the sharpshooter. "Let you down? Perhaps... I could do something like that..."

Marston's face immediately turned suspicious. "What are you saying?"

Drew licked her lips, placing her slim hand on Marston's chest. "All you need to do is follow me... and you'll have your freedom."

"Join you? You gotta be kidding me. I'll never join the likes of you!"

"Aren't you a pirate? Aren't we _all _pirates? What's the... mmm... difference?" Drew trailed her fingers up Marston chest until they rested on his cheek.

"There is a lot of difference lady." Marston said.

"Oh... really?" Drew smirked. "Well, do not worry. I'll make you see it my way."

"No matter what you do I'm not going-" Marston started, but was suddenly interrupted when Drew latched her lips around his own. Marston's eyes widened in surprise, and before he could react a pink pulse seemed to extend from his mouth across his body. Marston tried to pull away before falling still. His eyes were now completely pink.

"Come, my servant." Drew stroked Marston's cheek, undoing Marston's binds. "Follow your master."

**XXX**

Arashi sighed, walking back towards the mayors building. After he reported on the massive hole that was once Industry Isle, they had gone to investigate briefly. Mist and Ariana had found no evidence of life when Mist had saw Rex and Raphael on the other isle. Ariana recommended going and confronting them, so the two told Arashi to head back to where his father might be.

Now he was walking down the streets, the mayors building prominent in the middle of the district. Multiple thoughts were running rampant through Arashi's head. It had been many years since he had seen his father, but he never forgot. He wondered how he would react on seeing his father for the first time in years. He had multiple scenarios in his head. He could envision violently attacking him straight out, making him plea for his live, stringing him up by his toes and beating him to near death. So many violent scenarios he could imagine, but the only scenario he couldn't imagine was a peaceful conclusion. No, there would be no conversation, no speech. It was a simple matter of revenge. Deadly, painful revenge.

Before he knew it, Arashi found himself at the great doors of the mayors house. Oddly enough, there were no guards, not even any on the rooftops. All in all, it was empty, and Arashi had to admit very suspicious. However, nothing was going to stop him from confronting his father. Knowing his father was close, anger flared up in his usual calm demeanour. His paces grew into strides as he climbed the stairs.

Arashi swiped his hand to the left and the doors burst from their hinges. They slammed hard onto the marble floor, but Arashi took no notice. He stomped into the room and climbed up the swirling stairs towards another set of doors. With another swipe of his hand the door was blown from its hinges.

"Adrian Katsu!" Arashi shouted, his voice echoing around the empty office. "Father!"

"You called?"

Arashi whirled around to spot none other than Adrian Katsu, his father, standing at the doorway. A smile played on Adrian's lips. "It has been a while, son."

Arashi's breathing increased, getting quicker and quicker. "You abandoned me. You abandoned your wife, my mother." Arashi chest rose and fell quickly. "Everything you have done... shall be atoned for here!" Arashi let out a roar of rage and swiped his hand sideways. Adrian let out a small gasp of surprise as some force slammed into his side. He went straight into the doorframe, his head bouncing off. Arashi threw his hand forward, and a force slammed hard into Adrian's chest. Adrian stumbled back until he was leaning against the banister. Arashi sprinted forward, clenching both fists. He spread his arms out wide before opening them wide. The walls to the left and right seemed to explode, sending marble shards spinning around the room. "Father!" Arashi roared before throwing his hands forward. Adrian was smashed through the banister, falling down to the bottom floor. Arashi twisted his hand and Adrian seemed to stop in the air, hanging by his foot. "Oh, Father, I have been waiting for this moment..." Arashi smirked, glaring at his father hanging in midair.

"You have gotten much stronger." Adrian said, a tiny smile growing on his lips. "Son, you will soon come to challenge me. Why not join me? Join the Sin Pirates. You will get power you could only dream of."

Arashi let out a gasp. It was a gasp of shock, laced with anger. "You..." Arashi blinked and clenched his hand. "You dare ask that of me!" Arashi roared the last word and brought his hand closer. Adrian was pulled forward, until he was face to face with his son. "You dare ask me that..." Arashi whispered, before placing both hands lightly on either side of Adrian's head. "_Mind Shat-" _Arashi suddenly let out another gasp, this time one of pain. He looked down to his stomach to see the tip of a blade poking through. The blade was pulled backwards, and Arashi fell to his knees. A man with a cane walked past, placing a hand on Adrian's chest. Immediately Adrian dropped, but corrected himself and dusted off.

"I guess he doesn't want to join." Jermaine said with humourless air. "We'll bring him back to base, and you can deal with him as you see fit." Arashi caught these last words just before everything went black.

**XXX**

"Jeez, Mavrik, you didn't hold back, did you?" Matthias said as he and Mavrik walked around the collapsed isle. "You imploded this place so far down I can't see anything. Where are we going?"

"Walking." Mavrik shrugged.

"Walking. So, no plan? Whatsoever?"

"Plan? Why would I have a plan?" Mavrik shrugged once again. "As far as I'm concerned, Mist and co can handle those pirates, we can get teleported back to Little Garden and get Opal and everyone in order, and go our own merry way. These Dragon Claw guys can actually do something themselves for once."

Matthias shook his head with a light smile. "What if they ask for your help again?"

"I... suppose I could cut somebody in two." Mavrik sighed dramatically.

"Also, are your injuries hurting?"

"These?" Mavrik pointed to his opened scars. "It'll be fine. I've had worse."

"You have?"

"Of course. Did I ever tell you the story of accidently catching Opal in the shower? I'm not sure my lower half has even been the same." Mavrik chuckled. "Anywho, let's continue."

"You will not go any further." A rumbling voice growled.

"Oh... look, Matthias. Somebody else wants to play." With another sigh, Mavrik turned around to spot none other than the Sin Pirate's Gluttony, Ogrim. "Ooh... that isn't a pretty sight." Mavrik winced at the layers upon layers of fat. "If you were taller, I'd be happy to kill you."

Ogrim's eyebrows seemed to lower in irritation. "Don't mock me."

"Mock you? I wouldn't dream of it." Mavrik smirked and slapped Matthias' back. "Good luck, kid. I'll be watching."

"What?" Matthias looked to his captain in surprise.

"What do you mean 'what'? Go kill the guy."

"I..." Matthias started, but stopped. "What about my stomach?"

"Walk it off. It'll heal."

"But..."

"I told you to fight him. Jeez, Matthias, he doesn't look _too_ hard to fight."

Matthias sighed, positioning his staff on the floor. "Yes, Captain."

**Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review**


	51. Notice

**Notice**

Hey guys, a quick update for the OPNN series. I've realised far too late that it is much more efficient for me to work on one story at a time, rather than three of four. So, the first set of news is that I will be finishing my 'Final Destination – Revelations' fanfiction before I come back to One Piece. Because I am updating much quicker because it's only one story, I expect I'll be finished sometime in August, or early September.

Secondly, it means that I will either work on New Trust or New Dreams, not both. My original plan of intertwining the two is generally confusing and on my part a bad plan, but no worries. I want to let you choose which one I should continue, should that be New Trust, or should that be New Dreams? Whichever one you choose, I'll finish that one before the other, and then I'll finish the other and continue the series. You'll find the poll up on my main page.

Finally, I am working on breathing new life into the series of OPNN. I'm not completely ignoring it, far from it. I'm working on moving my chapter length up to averaging 2000 and planning ahead. So, stick with the wait until August or early September, and you'll see me back in action with regular updates which you should all enjoy!

Thanks, Oggy.


End file.
